Recuerdos de un tiempo lejano
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Todo lo que se conoce de Cartago es lo que Roma quiso que se supiera. Lo demás lo selló sobre las ruinas, haciendo arder su cuerpo y apagando las llamas con sal. Y a pesar del paso de los siglos, su recuerdo sigue vivo todavía... y nunca dejará de perseguirle. Cartago/Roma. OC. Histórico.
1. El primer pacto

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC. Histórico.

_**Sobre los nombres de los personajes:**_ Cometí un error desde el principio puesto que andaba falta de conocimientos, también he arreglado eso. **Cartago** es la denominación en latín de **Kart-Hadasht**, el nombre real de la ciudad protagonista. En fenicio significa «ciudad nueva». Es por eso que los personajes púnicos lo llaman así, en fenicio, mientras que los romanos lo llaman Cartago. En griego la traducción literal es **Karjedón** y de igual modo así lo llama Grecia y todas las ciudades helenas. Sin embargo, en la narración mantengo la denominación en latín, para no confundir demasiado al lector, puesto que Cartago es el nombre al que más estamos acostumbrados.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, al igual que sus personajes canon. Los OC los he hecho yo, sí alguien quiere usar alguno puede hacerlo siempre y cuando me pida permiso.

**Glosario del capitulo:**

**Oikumene: Denominación que se le daba a toda la cuenca del Mediterráneo en aquella época.

**Asor: Instrumento de cuerda, de forma cuadrangular parecido a un arpa. Sus tonos eran graves y constaba de cuatro cuerdas.

**Sufete: Es el equivalente al cónsul romano.

* * *

><p><em>… mi último deseo fue protegerlo, pero al final morí sin que él lo supiera.<em>

**Fenicia**

* * *

><p>Fenicia paseaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa. Sus gruesos rizos castaños ondeaban de vez en cuando, culpa del viento que entraba por los ventanales del palacio. El delicado lino blanco y las joyas doradas hacían resplandecer su figura cada vez que atravesaba un haz de luz al caminar. Dido, sentada en una elegante silla de madera brillante, observaba el movimiento de la nación con curiosidad. Se reconocía su sangre fenicia. Piel morena, pelo castaño y rizado, ojos oscuros y el porte real digno de una princesa de Tiro.<p>

Ambas mujeres habían viajado por todo el Mediterráneo, la princesa huyendo de un destino oscuro y Fenicia acompañando a su preciada amiga. Solía suceder que muchas veces las naciones se encariñaban con los seres humanos. Humanos que conectaban con el alma de su pueblo y ganaban su corazón. Era por eso que Fenicia había querido custodiarla en su periplo, dejando atrás su tierra natal. No por siempre, claro, pero sí hasta que su princesa estuviera bien protegida y segura en esa nueva tierra. Dido había construido una ciudadela sobre un monte que dominaba el mar y desde allí pretendía reinar tal y como lo habría hecho en Tiro. El momento de partir rumbo a Oriente había llegando por fin para Fenicia, pero no lograba reunir aun el valor para marcharse.

Fenicia se detuvo de pronto, echó un vistazo hacia fuera, por el palco, y se acercó a Dido. Esta alzó la cabeza, inquisitiva, aunque no preguntó nada. Trataba de dilucidar qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su nación madre.

—Sé que estás preocupada, pero estaremos bien, ya verás —La voz de soprano, límpida y pura, de Dido no logró tranquilizar las preocupaciones de Fenicia, la cual se había colocado frente a la mujer sentada, mirándola intensa y profundamente.

—No quiero dejarte sola.

Dido suspiró y se levantó, tomando una de las manos delicadas y femeninas de Fenicia entre las suyas. La diferencia de color era tan fina que apenas podía notarse.

—No voy a estar sola, tú me lo explicaste —dijo la princesa suavemente—. En cuanto uno de vosotros aparece es gracias a nuestra conciencia de formar parte de algo…

—Pero es un niño, aun no tiene fuerza suficiente para…

Dido negó con la cabeza, acariciando la mano de Fenicia, dulce.

—Fenicia, mi amada Fenicia, tú sabes mejor que yo que comenzáis siendo pequeños —Dido y sus ojos oscuros miraban con benevolencia a su amiga—. Sé que él crecerá y será poderoso, que le hará sombra a Grecia, a Egipto, a Siria, incluso a Persia… y a todos los que vengan después. Confía en mí, le convertiré en una ciudad que nadie podrá olvidar.

Dido estaba pidiendo confianza por el niño que había aparecido entre los muros de su ciudadela de Byrsa. Ella le había encontrado de noche, mientras paseaba sin escolta. No habían sentido miedo el uno del otro, más bien curiosidad y fascinación. El niño se había acercado a ella, pasito a pasito, hasta quedar justo frente a frente. Dido le había tomado en brazos después de un largo rato en silencio y le había observado bien.

Cabello lacio, ligeramente largo, del color de la arcilla mojada, incluso del color de la noche si se miraba de lejos. También unos ojos oscuros, redondos. Ojos profundamente curiosos que no parecían querer dejar pasar nada por alto. Era joven, muy joven. Podía aparentar tener cuatro o cinco años aunque ella sospechaba que su edad se correspondía a la que ellos llevaban allí asentados. Hablaba fenicio. Dido le había preguntado cómo se llamaba y el chiquillo le había respondido «Kart-Hadasht», el mismo nombre que le habían puesto a la nueva ciudad. Dido se lo había llevado a Fenicia y esta había exclamado asombrada, reconociendo a una personificación recién nacida. Pronto se supo de la existencia de Kart-Hadasht por toda la Oikumene, esparciéndose la noticia de que un nuevo pueblo había nacido en el norte de África.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 509 antes de Jesucristo.<strong> _Se establece el primer tratado entre Cartago y la recién instaurada República Romana. Estos eventos ocurrieron veintiocho años antes del paso de Jerjes por Grecia._

* * *

><p>Habrá alianza entre romanos y cartagineses y sus aliados respectivos con estas condiciones:<p>

No navegarán los romanos y sus aliados más allá del Bello Promontorio, a no ser que les impele alguna tempestad o fuerza enemiga, y, en caso de ser alguno empujado por fuerza, no le será lícito comprar ni llevarse nada, excepto lo que sea necesario para mantenimiento del barco o para el culto de sus dioses, y partirá en el plazo de cinco días. Los que vengan a comerciar no pagarán derecho alguno más que el del pregonero y el del escribano. En todo lo que sea vendido en presencia de éstos, la fe pública servirá de garante al vendedor, bien se efectúe la venta en África o bien en Cerdeña. Si algún romano aportase a aquella parte de Sicilia en la que dominan los cartagineses, guárdesele en todo igual derecho.

Los cartagineses no ofenderán a los Ardeatos, Antiatos, Laurentinos, Circetas, Tarracinetas, ni otro pueblo de los latinos que obedezca a los romanos. Se abstendrán de hacer agravio a las ciudades aliadas, aunque no estén bajo la dominación romana. Si tomasen alguna, la restituirán íntegra a los romanos. No construirán fortalezas en el país de los Latinos y, si entran en esta tierra como enemigos, no pernoctarán en ella.

* * *

><p>Amaba el sonido de las olas precipitándose contra los farallones del puerto, el del agua lamiendo las quillas de los trirremes, también el de las estruendosas llamadas de las gaviotas y el griterío del puerto, el trajín de las transacciones y las voces de los marineros. Pero sobre todo, amaba la consonancia del asor, sus puntadas, sus suaves notas repicando contra su pecho, lenta y dulcemente. Se sentía tranquilo, sentado al borde de una de las dársenas finales del rompeolas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, deslizando los dedos por las cuerdas.<p>

—¡Kart-Hadasht!

La melodía se detuvo de repente en cuanto él escuchó el grito. Abrió los ojos despacio y ladeó la cabeza. La nación había estado tocando el asor desde el amanecer, después de regresar de un agotador viaje de negocios y comprobar que todos sus asuntos de Estado podían esperar unas horas.

Disfrutaba con los viajes comerciales, el mar era prácticamente su vida. Cartago expandía su red de comercio, fundaba colonias allá donde iba y asignaba tributos económicos. No imponía su cultura ni sus leyes a los pueblos dentro de su órbita, era mucho más sencillo tratarlos así. Peleaba para defenderse, siempre lo había hecho, pero nada más.

Chasqueó la lengua. Recordó todos los sucesos del año pasado y suspiró. Los griegos eran duros, tenaces e insistentes. Pero no lo suficiente como para no poder contra ellos. Desde que era pequeño se había estado enfrentando a Grecia y a Sicilia, estaba curtido de luchar contra las falanges macedónicas, espartanas y atenienses.

Observó que el capitán del mercante en el que había navegado hasta casa se acercaba hacia él, algo alterado.

—¿Qué sucede, Adon? —Cartago se levantó sin dificultad, puso los pies en el suelo y se estiró, sujetando el instrumento contra el pecho. La capa púrpura ondeó suavemente tras él.

El hombre, Adon, le miró durante un instante a los ojos, de un color chocolate oscuro y profundo, intimidante. Adon no había nacido en Cartago pero mirarlo a él, saber que le servía, y contemplar su porte, le transmitía orgullo por pertenecer a la nación más poderosa del mediterráneo occidental.

—Un mensajero te busca —Adon parecía algo preocupado pero no dejó que eso supusiera un problema, todos los que conocían en persona a Cartago acababan por preocuparse siempre por él, lo necesitase o no—. Parecía bastante agitado.

Cartago únicamente desvió la vista para luego murmurar «en seguida» y suspiró por lo bajo. Había encontrado un poco de tiempo para él, estar solo y pensar o no hacerlo y sólo dedicarse a algo que le gustase. Pero siempre ocurría lo mismo de siempre. En cuanto tenía algo tiempo libre, había alguien o algo que le requería lo más rápido posible. Y no podía desobedecer, le habían hecho arraigar muy hondo el sentido del deber, la disciplina y la responsabilidad. Por más que le molestase trabajar todo el día o la noche, cumplía siempre.

Recordaba el tiempo en el que era una simple ciudad y su nación madre, Fenicia, le enseñaba a manejar un barco, contar el peso de los talentos o averiguar cuanto de más podía sacarse de una transacción comercial. Eran tiempos buenos, cuando nadie le amenazaba. Ahora todos los días eran así. Tenía enemigos en todas partes. Grecia, Focea, Sicilia y todas sus ciudades occidentales, Massalia…

Ser la primera potencia era duro. Satisfactorio, pero duro al fin y al cabo.

Junto al embarcadero aguardaba un muchacho, que al verlo se apresuró en alcanzarlo y entregarle el mensaje pertinente. Cartago lo despachó con un movimiento de cabeza y el chico se esfumó entre la muchedumbre, rumbo hacia el ágora. El rollo era de un tamaño pequeño para ser un mensaje extenso, parecía más bien una nota, un llamamiento. Cartago se apartó de la marea humana que confluía en el puerto y la calle ascendente hasta la plaza central y le echó un vistazo al mensaje. Pocas letras y una orden clara.

«Acude al Senado. Inmediatamente».

Suspiró. Realmente habría preferido seguir tocando el asor.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al edificio y se presentó ante el Senado, se mantuvo en silencio, observando a todos los hombres allí presentes. Cartago no tenía un jefe concreto, todos allí lo eran, al igual que el Consejo de Ancianos y los Sufetes, jueces supremos de la ciudad. Expectante, se adelantó hasta el centro de la sala, ya que los senadores estaban sentados, dispuestos en semicírculo. Los dos sufetes también se encontraban presentes.<p>

—Bienvenido, Kart-Hadasht —Fue un saludo algo frío, procedente del moderador la sesión de ese día, un senador elegido a dedo.

—Senadores, sufetes —Cartago correspondió de igual forma—. ¿Qué sucede para que requieran mi presencia con tanta prisa?

Un ligero murmullo se levantó tras su pregunta, como si lo que fueran a decirle lo hubiesen discutido momentos antes. El moderador impuso silencio golpeando el gong y tomó la palabra de nuevo.

—Creo que eres consciente de la situación actual del territorio y la Oikumene occidental —Hubo palabras y asentimientos por parte de muchos. Él asintió de igual forma—. La situación en Sicilia no se nos puede ir de las manos, ya lo sabes —Cartago se mantuvo en silencio. Ese era uno de sus mayores quebraderos de cabeza, Sicilia—. Los etruscos son nuestros aliados más favorables pero están demasiado lejos del radio de acción y Massalia intercepta siempre sus barcos de suministros, necesitamos otro apoyo para asegurar la zona y hacer frente a la amenaza griega.

Hasta ahí nada le parecía extraño, Cartago siempre lograba convencer a los demás enemigos de Grecia para prestarle servicio. No le suponía un problema hacerse aliados pero la cuestión era, ¿en quién pensaba ahora el Senado? No quedaba nadie fuerte cerca de la órbita siciliana.

—Y cómo sabrás, hay cambios en la península itálica que quizá nos interesen.

Cartago arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo. Desde hacía unos días no se hablaba de otra cosa. Y estaba seguro de que los senadores le pedirían hacer algo que quizá no le iba a gustar. Los hombres se mantuvieron callados durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos alzó la voz.

—Firmarás un tratado con Roma.

Al oír la orden, Cartago tan sólo los miró con una vacía indiferencia y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El silencio siguiente se hizo pesado y tenso. Los senadores se miraron unos a otros, ligeramente nerviosos e incómodos. Parecía que no a todos les agradaba la idea.

Roma era una ciudad pequeña, cercana a la zona costera occidental en la península itálica. Su personificación era joven, de escaso rendimiento económico y muchas ínfulas, que recientemente había cambiado violentamente de gobierno, pasando de ser una monarquía a una república. Aunque Cartago y Roma se llevaban escasos setenta años de diferencia desde sus respectivas fundaciones, el poder entre ellos era demasiado desigual. Cuando Roma nació, Cartago ya navegaba él solo por toda la Oikumene occidental. Sin embargo, sus áreas de influencia se complementaban muy bien. Roma por tierra, Cartago por mar.

Eso pensaban los senadores.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Cartago, despacio, escogiendo bien las palabras—. No necesito firmar ningún tratado con Roma. Está rodeado de enemigos, no será de utilidad.

Tenía razón. Roma vivía cerca de otras ciudades y pueblos importantes y por lo que sabía Cartago, se pasaba el tiempo tratando de defenderse contra ellos. Etruria era un claro ejemplo de ello aunque ella era la que menos se peleaba con Roma. No le serviría en caso de firmar una alianza militar. Algunos senadores se intimidaron al oírlo emplear ese tono de voz frío, difuso y calculador, para negarse a actuar. Sin embargo, no todos se amedrentaron.

—No puedes negarte, Kart-Hadasht, debes obedecernos —arguyó uno de los sufetes—. El tratado servirá para delimitar la órbita de influencia de la nueva república, además de señalarle a Roma quién manda. Tienes que hacerte respetar. Firmarás el tratado, lo quieras o no. Puedes retirarte.

Cartago les dio la espalda mientras los murmullos volvían a sucederse, pero él los ignoró y salió al exterior, enterrándose entre las calles de la ciudad. No pensaba que necesitase firmar una alianza con Roma para que supiese quién era superior. Toda la Oikumene sabía quién dominaba las rutas comerciales, quién era el centro económico del Mediterráneo. Todo aquello se le antojaba fuera de lugar, sinsentido y estúpido.

Caminó bastante, dando vueltas indiscutibles por las callejuelas y callejones hasta llegar de nuevo al puerto. Sin darse cuenta termino por subir a la muralla que daba a la playa septentrional, junto al muelle circular. Allí miró hacia el norte. Allí, más allá del mar, se encontraba Roma. Nunca lo había visto en persona, aunque sabía por comerciantes que era un muchacho desgarbado, infantil y ciertamente algo irresponsable. Pero que a la vez era fuerte, tenaz y muy seguro de si mismo, con las ambiciones bien mentalizadas. Decían que sabía lo que quería si se proponía un objetivo claro. También que no sabía tomar decisiones por si mismo, todavía.

Cartago entornó los ojos. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero aliarse con Roma no podía traerle nada bueno. Estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

><p>«Lo vi por primera vez la mañana de su desembarco, allí en el puerto. Bajaba por la pasarela con aquel aire resuelto y desenfadado que nos caracterizaba a todos de jóvenes. Rodeado de sus soldados, con esa mirada clara y llena de determinación, engreída, Roma me recordaba mucho a mi viejo yo de hacía cien años. Era alto, aunque no como yo y tenía los ojos dorados, como el ámbar que compraba en oriente. Me parecieron hermosos, brillantes. Despedía orgullo por toda la piel. Era una nación en crecimiento, una república recién constituida. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Roma estaba tan serio como lo estaba yo. No obstante, mientras nos observábamos de lejos, él sonrió. Poco, muy ligeramente a decir verdad. Pero bastó para que me hiciera apartar la mirada, desconcertado».<p>

Ambas ciudades se encontraron frente a frente bajo la mirada atenta de varios soldados, senadores, sumos sacerdotes y criados. Cada uno estaba a un lado de la mesa mientras se miraban, analizándose en silencio. A la par se leían los puntos del acuerdo.

Cartago había aceptado esos puntos mientras se redactaba el borrador en el Senado púnico. Lo habían escrito y reescrito varias veces para asegurarse de que el Senado romano no quedase disgustado con los términos de la alianza.

Cuando los dos terminaron de leer el texto, Cartago tomó una pluma de caña que le ofrecía un escriba y lo mojó en tinta púrpura. Se tomó su tiempo para firmar, casi soportando la tentación de rasgar en pedazos el papiro del tratado. Pero firmó rápido y conciso, sin ceremonias, a un lado del hueco donde debía hacerlo, dejando espacio al nombre de Roma. Las delicadas letras púnicas brillaron antes de secarse. Cartago alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de Roma, que esperaba a que le pasara el rollo. Por un segundo, sólo por uno, sintió un vacío intenso muy grande en la boca del estómago, como si lo estrangularan. Sin embargo sus dedos deslizaron la pluma y el tratado al alcance de Roma para que firmara. Después se irguió, observando el brusco y áspero movimiento de muñeca que hizo él para dejar su impronta.

«Cartago siempre parecía estar retándome con los ojos. Unos ojos oscuros como la piel del más zaino de mis caballos. Y su silencio me incitaba a querer saber más. Había oído hablar de él desde que tenía uso de razón y siempre había querido conocerlo en persona. Le admiraba. Admiraba en lo que se había convertido. Y ahora que lo tenía delante yo no sabía qué decir. Nunca me había sucedido. Él era la primera potencia del mediterráneo, el que controlaba el dinero de toda la Oikumene. El gran señor del norte de África.

Desde el momento en que le conocí de verdad, sólo tuve una idea en la cabeza. Quería ser como él, tenía que ser como él».

Cartago y Roma se levantaron de la mesa casi a la misma vez. Cada uno tenía asuntos que tratar. Y aunque Roma posiblemente esperaría a adquirir víveres y agua potable para el camino de vuelta, Cartago tenía importantes asuntos que hacer con la situación en Sicilia y no podía perder más tiempo del necesario. Se dirigió al puerto circular para embarcar rápidamente. Parte de la flota militar romana seguiría su camino hasta pasar el Bello Promontorio, una vez alcanzado ese punto, sus caminos se desviarían. Era menester cumplir desde ya con el acuerdo.

Roma siguió a Cartago hasta el puerto, interceptándolo antes de que este subiese a su trirreme. No dudó un instante en acercarse.

—Cartago —llamó a pocos metros de él.

Cartago oyó entonces la voz de Roma por vez primera, potente y sonora, aun con un matiz levemente infantil. Su propio nombre le retumbó en los oídos. El latín no era un idioma nada elegante, era lo único que lamentaba. Cartago se volvió a medias, mirándolo con esa indiferencia suya tan vivaz y a la vez tan intimidatoria. Roma no se intimidó sin embargo. Se plantó firmemente a un metro de él a la par que el viento salado sacudía los cabellos de ambos.

—Roma —Fue como un saludo corto, un reconocimiento a su presencia.

Silencio. Ninguno dijo nada más aparte de sus nombres. Cartago estaba expectante a que Roma le dijese lo que tuviera que decir. Tenía prisa, ya le estaban llamando para embarcar. Las gaviotas chillaron, las olas rompieron contra los pilotes exteriores de las dársenas, los marinos lanzaron voces en púnico, en griego, egipcio y otros tantos dialectos diferentes. Pero ellos no dijeron nada, no hicieron nada, salvo mirarse.

Cartago oyó en aquel momento la sexta llamada a embarcar. Desvió algo la vista hacia el trirreme que le esperaba y se movió despacio hasta alcanzar la pasarela de madera. Roma lo volvió a seguir, quedándose al pie del tablón. La capa de Cartago ondeó tras él, haciendo brillar el color púrpura a la luz del sol. Roma entornó los ojos, conformando una mueca de decepción. Pero de pronto se vio aguantando la respiración. Cartago ya había subido al barco y le estaba mirando desde arriba.

Ámbar y ónice. Fue un choque brutal, marcado. Y nadie se dio cuenta de él salvo ellos.

El barco zarpó rápidamente, seguido de los trirremes romanos que tenían que salir pronto de la órbita púnica. Incluso horas después de que el navío de Cartago se convirtiese en un punto negro en el horizonte, a Roma aún le quemaban sus ojos en la mente. Y pensó que no iban a dejar de quemarle en siglos.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 508 antes de Jesucristo, Febrero.<strong>_ Etruria, Veyes y Tarquinos, hijos de la primera, se enfrentan a Roma._

* * *

><p>Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese suspendido durante unos momentos. El sudor provocado por el calor del sol, así como por su armadura, le resbalaba por la frente lentamente. El aliento silbante que exhalaba por entre los dientes sonaba lejano como si no viniese de él mismo, sino de otra persona situada a metros de distancia. Los músculos, agarrotados y cansados, temblaban… pero apretados unos contra otros no flaqueaban.<p>

Sus manos apenas respondían y sujetaban el arma, una espada de acero larga, afilada y brillante, manchada de sangre, de manera inconsciente. Sus ojos ambarinos se comenzaban a nublar por la extenuación de la batalla. Estaba cansado, oía gritos dentro y fuera de su cabeza, olía la sangre y el bramido de los soldados, el suelo vibraba.

Estaba cansado pero no se detuvo.

Él era Roma y no podía perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 508 antes de Jesucristo, Mayo.<strong> _Clusium y Etruria atacan a Roma._

* * *

><p>Alcanzó a oír el silbido del viento pasando entre los recovecos de las rocas. El oleaje era intenso ese día y la marea subía a pasos de gigante. El agua salada embravecida salpicaba contra las paredes de piedra. Las aves marinas sobrevolaban su cabeza y él las observaba abandonar el mundo, en completo silencio.<p>

Cartago estaba subido a un peñón, cerca de la muralla de la ciudad que llevaba su nombre, mirando al mar. Lo hacía desde que era pequeño, atraído por la insondable intensidad del océano, quizá impulsado por el deseo loco de saber qué estaba pasando al otro lado. No lo aceptaba en verdad pero esa vez estaba expectante y quizá, sólo quizá, preocupado por Roma.

Sabía de él por las noticias que viajaban a través del Mediterráneo. Conocía su situación de crisis y aunque no lo admitía, le preocupaba. Roma estaba luchando contra Etruria. Cartago sabía que ella era fuerte y no estaba seguro de que Roma pudiera vencerla. Roma era su aliado ahora y varias de las cláusulas del tratado que firmaron le podrían obligar a prestarle apoyo militar. Lo habría tenido que hacer de no ser porque Etruria era también su aliada y en cuestiones de mutua alianza y conflicto, la tercera parte quedaba inutilizada para hacer nada. Incluso agradecía que Roma mantuviese ocupada a Etruria, agradecía que Persia amenazase a Grecia. Que todos se debilitaran unos a otros.

Cartago suspiró inconscientemente. Su aliento se confundió con la débil espuma del mar. Tenues gotitas salpicaron su rostro y se deslizaron hasta caer por su quijada. Luego se levantó y bajó por la pendiente, rumbo al interior del istmo. No quería seguir pensando más en todo ello, tenía sus propios asuntos que atender.

La ciudad púnica solo luchaba siempre y cuando el protocolo y la diplomacia fallaban, siempre había sido así y por eso no iba a meterse en conflictos ajenos. Dejó atrás al mar y se adentró en la ciudad, escuchando los tintineos del ritmo de los comerciantes, paseando entre su gente. Tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

«Olvídalo, él está bien».

Los cascos de dos caballos tronaron sobre las empedradas calzadas y dos jinetes entraron al ágora, abriéndose paso y buscando entre la gente a su objetivo. Cartago oyó los relinchos y las voces de los mensajeros. Aguardó a que ellos se acercaran y desmontaran. Traían noticias del norte y según se decía, las rutas estaban estancadas alrededor de Cerdeña. Massalia seguía dando problemas al comercia por la zona. Pero Cartago sabía que el asunto debía de ser mucho más complejo como para que vinieran a buscarlo a caballo. Se acercó a ellos y tomó el mensaje. No tardó más de un minuto en leerlo, estaba escrito en heleno. Cerró el rollo y chasqueó la lengua.

No hizo falta que pidiera permiso al soldado que había desmontado para utilizar su caballo. Alcanzó las escaleras del Senado en menos de diez minutos. Con grandes zancadas se apresuró para llegar hasta la sala del Consejo pero allí sólo se encontraban unos cuantos senadores. Todavía no se habían reunido todos. Con el semblante serio, Cartago interrumpió la conversación frívola de aquellos ancianos.

—Hagan algo, por todos los Dioses —Fue lo único que Cartago logró decir sin poner de manifiesto su terrible estallido de ansiedad.

Los viejos senadores lo miraron con molestia pero no se movieron. Uno de ellos suspiró de cansancio y resignación.

—Tranquilízate, Kart-Hadasht, gane quien gane, seguirán siendo nuestros aliados, es lo que importa.

—Sólo os importa el dinero, no os atreváis a negarlo —espetó Cartago con acritud.

Sus interlocutores lanzaron risas al aire mientras le rodeaban para marcharse.

—Igual que a ti, Kart-Hadasht, tampoco tú lo niegues.

Cartago permaneció allí quieto, esperando a que ellos se marcharan, apretando los puños y los dientes. Era cierto que no se llevaba muy bien con muchos de sus gobernantes porque todo lo que hacían chocaba con su manera humana de ver las cosas. Ese era siempre el problema, su parte humana. Despacio, se movió hasta sentarse en uno de los bajos escalones de las gradas, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de los guardias del edificio. En silencio, sostuvo el rollo con el mensaje entre las manos, absorto. Apretó los dientes. Sí, era cierto que le interesaba más la repercusión económica que el estado de cualquiera de los dos bandos. Pero no sabía por qué quería ir hasta el Lacio, si no era su problema ni su asunto.

Sin darse cuenta había desenrollado el pergamino para leer de nuevo aquella tosca caligrafía. No sabía de quién era la letra en concreto pero seguramente hubiese pasado por las manos de Mesina. Estaba seguro de ello.

«Clusium comete asedio contra los romanos. Massalia se plantea prestarse en alianza con Roma. Etruria mantiene el cerco. Se intentará perseguir la paz».

* * *

><p>Le goteaban los brazos, le chorreaba la misma sangre por las sienes, también se escapaba de entre sus labios. Resolló. Estaba en pie aún, no se rendía. Pero le pesaba el cuerpo y apenas podía ver por entre el velo rojo que cubría sus ojos ambarinos. Delante de él estaba Etruria, respirando tan alto que podía oírla desde ahí. Llevaban combatiendo durante horas. Roma estaba cansado pero no debía, ni podía, rendirse. Necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, expandir su territorio, defender el que ya había adquirido. Era la idea que tenía en mente siempre.<p>

Quería ser fuerte. Fuerte, para que él lo viese como un igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 508 antes de Jesucristo, Julio.<strong> _Tratado de paz entre Roma, Veyes y Clusium._

* * *

><p>No importaba cómo le mirase Etruria, él había ganado y se sentía pletórico. Todas las heridas habían merecido la pena. Dolían mucho pero no importaba. Se curarán con el tiempo, todo se curaba, ¿verdad?<p>

Ahora ya sólo sonreía, quizá soberbio y prepotente, mientras miraba a Etruria agachar la cabeza con sumisión, como símbolo de respeto. Veyes y Clusium, dos de los hijos de Etruria, habían caído ya y se habían rendido. Al fin.

Después de la última batalla se firmó un acuerdo de paz entre Roma, Veyes y Clusium. Un tratado que le otorgaba a Roma la libertad para incluir a Etruria y todas sus ciudades en su órbita de actuación. Estaba satisfecho con eso. Trató de no pensar demasiado en el otro aliado de Etruria, Cartago. Por fortuna, la alianza entre los cartagineses y los etruscos era sólo comercial. De esa forma Cartago no se habría sentido en el deber de elegir bando si Roma le hubiese pedido ayuda.

Roma empezaba a conocer mucho mejor la forma de actuar de Cartago. Mientras no te metieras en su terreno, él te dejaba en paz. Cartago prefería conquistar a los demás mediante el poder del dinero, no con el de las armas. Aún así, la desigualdad que existía entre Roma y Cartago era abismal.

Y esa era la mayor frustración de la joven república.


	2. Las palomas blancas

_…el pasado no se puede cambiar, es algo que siempre nos acompaña, lo queramos o no._

**Cartago**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 480 antes de Jesucristo. <strong>_Batalla de las Termópilas. __Batalla de Hímera. Cartago se enfrenta a Siracusa. __Los púnicos y las ciudades griegas de Sicilia pactan una tregua por setenta años._

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba en el territorio heleno. Persia había invadido a Grecia y por lo que se sabía de mano de los pocos barcos griegos que conseguían atravesar el bloqueo, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla importante que ya duraba días. Las tropas espartanas y atenienses habían formado una coalición e intentaban derrotar a los persas en el paso estrecho de las Termópilas. Grecia no estaba con ellos pero compartía el sudor, la sangre y las lágrimas.<p>

Cartago, montado en su caballo, miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte como si a través del mar y de las nubes pudiera oír el fragor de ese conflicto tan lejano. Se sonrió tenuemente. Grecia había sido su enemiga desde que él intentara solapar sus rutas comerciales y hubiese invadido la parte oriental de Sicilia, aunque esta última fuese a medias su aliada también. Eran las ciudades de la parte este las que se oponían a un control total de los púnicos sobre la isla. Como Siracusa.

Siracusa era más mayor que él y estaba ubicada en uno de los cabos orientales sobre un promontorio rocoso que la hacía casi imposible de asediar. Esa era la razón de que Cartago nunca hubiera podido conquistarla. Pero seguía intentándolo porque rendirse no era una opción. Su Senado les había enviado a él y a su general, Amílcar Magón, a la isla otra vez para intentar por algún medio conseguir el dominio de Siracusa. Aprovecharían que Grecia estaba ocupada enfrentándose a Persia, de esa manera no podría enviar ayuda a su colonia.

Su caballo relinchó de pronto, inquieto. Bufó y piafó varias veces, manoteando en el suelo. Cartago trató de calmarlo con palabras y gestos pequeños. Estaba cerca de las murallas de Siracusa, el animal probablemente había detectado algún movimiento sospechoso y por instinto quería irse de allí. Los cascos del corcel resonaron débilmente sobre el terreno. Cartago no tardó en emprender el regreso al campamento, ubicado en el bosque que se encontraba a dos kilómetros de la ciudad. Pronto llegó a la base, desmontando rápidamente y entregándole las riendas de la montura a un soldado. Avanzó a zancadas hasta la tienda de Amílcar. Él estaba esperándolo, entre nervioso e impaciente. Cartago frunció ligeramente el ceño. No le gustaba demasiado ese hombre, despertaba recelo en su tierra, ese que se levanta cuando un soldado no es de sangre noble y asciende rápidamente en el escalafón sin méritos grandiosamente grandes.

Pero terminó suspirando, resignado, porque era su jefe y lo mejor que tenía.

Ambos rodearon un trozo grande de pergamino extendido y sujeto a una mesa con clavos de hierro. Mostraba un mapa de la zona, trazado con tinte ocre y bastante detallado, sobre el cual el general trazaba unas cuantas líneas mientras hablaba casi a trompicones. Estaba planeando la estrategia para atacar a Siracusa, tanto en caso de asedio como de batalla en campo abierto junto a las murallas. Aunque Amílcar prefería primero atacar a Hímera. Hímera era otra ciudad cercana, aliada de Siracusa. Debilitando a los aliados quizá Siracusa recapacitase antes de entablar combate contra ellos y su ejército. Aún algunas tropas estaban situadas en Lilibeo, una de sus bases portuarias en Sicilia. Lilibeo nunca quería participar en las campañas si no le afectaban directamente pero gustosamente ayudaba en los envíos de soldados desde su casa a Cartago y viceversa.

Finalmente solucionaron atacar a Hímera en primer lugar, debilitarla, darle un ultimátum a Siracusa y enfrentarla en caso de que no atendiese a razones. En conjunto no era un plan muy elaborado pero eso Cartago no iba a decírselo a Amílcar. El general no lo iba a escuchar de todas formas, era un hombre orgulloso que no aceptaba réplicas de nadie, ni siquiera de su ciudad natal, por la cual estaba luchando.

—Kart-Hadasht.

Un muchacho, mozo de caballería, se asomó por el hueco abierto en la tienda para entrar y salir. Tanto Cartago como Amílcar alzaron la cabeza y le miraron, el primero con tolerancia y el segundo con molestia.

—Ve —dijo Amílcar, dejando a Cartago unos minutos para atender al joven.

Cartago salió de la tienda llevando tras de sí al chico. Este llevaba una paloma blanca en las manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Cartago era tranquila pero a la vez presa de una tenue ansiedad.

El joven le tendió el animal y enseñó un rollito atado a la pata izquierda. Cartago tomó al pájaro con suavidad, notando los rápidos latidos del pequeño corazón golpeando contra su piel. La paloma le cabía en una sola mano así que pudo sujetarla y quitarle el mensaje sin ayuda. El muchacho volvió a sus tareas, alejándose de él para que pudiera leer tranquilo. Sin embargo, Cartago se guardó el rollo en la tunica y llevo a la paloma a uno de los criados, ordenando que la pusieran a buen recaudo. Después se alejó hasta casi le mismo linde del campamento, pudiendo entonces leer aquello que le habían enviado.

La letra era algo burda, redondeada. Tenía los carácter propios de alguien poco habituado todavía a escribir. Y estaba en latín.

«Alea jacta est. Roma».

Cartago había tenido que aprender latín desde que comenzara a comerciar con Roma y lo hablaba y escribía con fluidez desde hacía tiempo. Le parecía un lenguaje poco elegante, tosco y vulgar. Frunció el ceño tras leer tres veces y dar la vuelta al trocito de pergamino para ver si había algo más detrás. Pero no fue así.

Roma era idiota. La suerte no existía, y creer en ella sólo lo hacía alguien débil, que no confiaba en sus posibilidades. Si pensaba que él iba a confiar el curso de sus batallas a los hados estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del estrecho de Mesina, cerca de Ostia, Roma estaba asomado por la ventana de su casa, mirando hacia el oeste. Había enviado el mensaje hacía una semana y no sabía si Cartago lo había recibido o no porque la paloma no había regresado. Roma estaba adiestrando palomas mensajeras para poder comunicarse fácilmente con los demás y hasta ese momento, ninguno de sus animales le había fallado.<p>

Le llegaban noticias de lo que estaba llevando a cabo Cartago en Sicilia, era la ventaja de vivir cerca de ese territorio y sólo a tres días en barco de la ciudad púnica. Llevaban años siendo aliados y se habían visto en contadas ocasiones, siempre por motivos comerciales. Cartago era el principal centro económico de la Oikumene occidental y desde su casa se exportaban toda clase de artículos y de todas las procedencias. Roma incluso tenía abiertas varias cuentas en los bancos púnicos, en nombre del Senado.

Chasqueó la lengua pensando en eso. Dinero, todo era por el dinero. Cartago no era capaz de quedarse quieto sabiendo que podía obtener muchas más ganancias si controlaba a Sicilia por completo. No entendía ese afán. Suspiró apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso. Sabía que Cartago estaba luchando contra Siracusa pero no llegaban más noticias desde hacía una semana. Le preocupaba que algo malo hubiese sucedido. Cartago era su meta a superar, no quería quedarse sin ella. De nuevo suspiró.

Y de repente oyó voces acercándose por el pasillo, algunas altas, otras más bajas. Se giró aun cerca de la ventana mientras abrían la puerta. Entraron varios sirvientes que intentaban frenar el avance de un hombre de uniforme militar. No llevaba la malla de anillas, el casco o las armas pero se le notaba en el porte. Roma aguardó a que le dijeran lo que había venido a comunicarle, despachando a los criados para que no anduvieran fisgando.

—Señor —El soldado le saludó, firme.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Roma no lo conocía, debía de ser de alguna legión recién formada. Además, era joven, seguramente no hubiese cumplido aún los veinticinco años. El soldado avanzó hacia él, extrayendo un pequeño rollo de pergamino de un saquito colgado de su cinturón.

—Es un mensaje para ti, lo trajo una paloma blanca.

Al oír eso le palpitó el pecho y se le oprimió la garganta con un nudo apretado. Pero no se le notó por fuera. Tomó el mensaje y ordenó que le dejaran a solas. Comenzó a moverse por la habitación, de un lado a otro, mientras deshacía el nudo del cordel que ataba el rollo.

«¿Está bien?, ¿él está bien?»

Tardó menos de un minuto en leer, deteniéndose en cada una de las palabras, como si buscara otra cosa en realidad. Pero los hechos estaban allí. El rollo contenía un pequeño informe de la batalla de Hímera y Siracusa, filtrado desde las líneas cartaginesas.

«Cien mil cartagineses muertos o hechos prisioneros por los siracusanos. Su general, Amílcar Magón, está presumiblemente muerto, pues su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado aún. Se especula que cayó por un precipicio tras una emboscada de la caballería enemiga».

Roma paladeó esas palabras como si fuera vino sin especiar y las asimiló lentamente. No mencionaba expresamente a Cartago y eso era una molestia muy grande. Apretó el puño con fuerza, estrujando el mensaje, para después arrojar la bolita de pergamino a un rincón. Volvió a asomarse, más alterado por dentro que por fuera, mirando de nuevo hacia el mar. Chasqueó la lengua.

Y se abandonó a la frustración.

* * *

><p>Le temblaba algo la mano mientras firmaba. Estaba aún herido, demasiado cansado y agarrotado. Le silbaban los pulmones al exhalar y el corazón le latía muy débil y despacio contra el pecho. Aquello no le era extraño, acababa de perder a cien mil hombres y una campaña importante. Dentro de lo que cabía estaba bien. Por lo menos estaba vivo.<p>

Siracusa sonreía altivo, con un cariz de superioridad palpable y tremendamente desgarrador. Era digno pariente de Grecia, orgulloso, aceitunado y bravo guerrero, astuto. Cartago le dedicó una mirada indiferente, pensando que ni siquiera se merecía su odio.

«Ya caerás. Y yo estaré ahí para verlo».

Cansado, se levantó por fin para alejarse de allí. Había firmado una tregua por setenta años, más que suficiente para que las cosas se calmasen en su casa y pudiera recuperar las fuerzas. Cartago no intentaría asediar Siracusa y Siracusa no intentaría expulsarlos de Sicilia. Ese era el trato.

A Cartago le esperaba un barco en Lilibeo, así que tendría que viajar desde Hímera hasta allí. Siracusa le iba a hacer el favor de prestarle un caballo y escolta hasta la base naval púnica, más que nada para asegurarse de que no cometía una infracción en su territorio. Pero antes de partir tenía que hacer una cosa, así que mientras los pocos soldados que le quedaban se reagrupaban y borraban la existencia de su campamento cerca de Hímera, él tomó a la paloma que Roma le había enviado y escribió un pequeño mensaje para él. Esperaba que el animalito recordara el camino a su casa, aunque de perderse el ave, a Cartago no le iba a importar. Realmente no sabía por qué le estaba enviando nada.

Al dejarla libre, la paloma emprendió el vuelo aleteando fuertemente, alto hacia el sol y el cielo. Cartago le deseó buen viaje en silencio.

* * *

><p>Le despertó un tenue aleteo y el zureo suave de una paloma. Roma no había dormido en toda la noche, preso de la inquietud. Cuando se irguió y vio al pájaro, se levantó rápido para tomarla entre las manos y evitar que se fuera. No sabía de quién podía ser pero una corazonada le decía que quizá, sólo quizá, pudiera ser de Cartago. Desató el mensaje que llevaba con premura, dejando al animal en el alfeizar para que echase a volar. Le temblaron las manos al deshacer el nudo del hilo.<p>

Y se sintió estúpido al terminar de leer. ¿Qué más podría haberle dicho él en respuesta? Nada realmente, seguramente tenía toda la razón del mundo.

«La suerte no existe. Kart-Hadasht».

* * *

><p><strong>Año 479 antes de Jesucristo.<strong> _Batalla de Platea._

* * *

><p>El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, lamiendo la piel de forma rápida y lenta al mismo tiempo. Caía fría sobre él, a borbotones, y le acariciaba como las mismas manos de la Muerte. No lo sentía así pero desearía que fuera de esa forma. Las cicatrices pesaban sobre su cuerpo como toneladas de acero. Eran pequeñas marcas que le recordaban su derrota, cuerdas oscuras que adornaban su aun más oscura piel. Las gotitas se deslizaban por ellas, besándolas, como diciendo: «No te preocupes, Kart-Hadasht, nosotras lloramos por ti».<p>

Cartago apoyó el cuerpo contra la pared de baldosas mientras el chorro de agua se precipitaba sobre él, exhalando una y otra vez de aun latente rabia. Había pasado un año, pero la derrota era tan dolorosa que no iba a olvidarla en su vida.

* * *

><p>La tregua le era necesaria por más que su orgullo quisiera pensar lo contrario. Sus tropas habían quedado demasiado diezmadas y sus propias heridas, tanto en el cuerpo como en el orgullo, habían resultado ser muy graves. Necesitaba recuperarse. Setenta años para él eran en verdad poco tiempo pero no importaba.<p>

Lo necesitaba.

Se obligó a pensar en cosas de utilidad, en nuevas ideas, otras formas, otros intereses. Todos los días seguía la misma rutina. Despertaba con el sol. Se daba una ducha de agua templada durante media hora. Desayunaba algo ligero y se encerraba en la biblioteca del palacio, haciendo todo lo que el Senado le había preescrito la noche anterior. Sobre el mediodía salía a la calle y se dedicaba a recorrer la ciudad entera. Casi siempre subía a la muralla y le echaba un vistazo al mar. Justo después bajaba hasta el puerto militar, comprobaba que todo estuviese en orden y pasaba al puerto comercial. Paseaba entre los comerciantes y compraba algo. Luego siempre se detenía junto al puesto de un anciano que vendía cordero troceado y ensartado en brochetas. Después de comer regresaba a casa, terminaba el papeleo y recogía el asor que estaba en su cuarto. Dedicaba la tarde a componer música en los riscos fuera de la ciudad, junto a una playa en una cala solitaria. Así hasta que se hacía de noche y volvía caminando hasta el palacio, silbando alguna cancioncilla.

La única diferencia real que radicaba entre un día u otro era la paloma blanca. Desde la batalla fallida de Hímera, Cartago y Roma habían tomado la costumbre de comunicarse entre ellos mediante palomas mensajeras. Al principio Cartago se había mostrado renuente a seguir con aquello pero poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando. No se contaban grandes cosas pero con lo poco que se decían era suficiente siempre para enviar un mensaje de vuelta. No importaba dónde estuviesen en ese momento, los pájaros siempre encontraban el lugar. Zureaban cerca de sus pies o revoloteaban hasta sus regazos, sus hombros o sus brazos para entregarles el mensaje que llevaban.

Ese día no había sido distinto.

Cartago estaba abriendo la puerta para salir a la calle cuando una paloma aterrizó a sus pies precipitadamente. Quizá se sobresaltó un poco pero enseguida recobró la seriedad. Recogió al animalito del suelo, constatando que, como en otras ocasiones, llevaba un mensaje. El ave le miró con los ojillos negros y brillantes, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y hacia delante varias veces.

Cartago salió del todo y cerró la puerta tras él, tomando el mensaje con una mano y dejando a la paloma en el suelo. Esta revoloteó en círculos y se puso a picotear entre el empedrado, alejándose periódicamente de él. Leyó rápido. Y parpadeó desconcertado.

«¿Vas a bajar al puerto de una vez? Me estoy aburriendo. Roma».

«¿Pero qué demonios?», fue lo primero que pensó Cartago. Lo segundo fue que Roma era idiota si pensaba que iba a tragarse la broma –porque no podía ser otra cosa, ¿verdad?-. Lo tercero fue que el puerto estaba sólo a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

Maldijo entre dientes. Estúpido, estúpido Roma.

* * *

><p>No podía hacer más que admirar aquellos dos puertos colosales, maravillosos, preciosos y eficaces. Roma tenía cierta constancia del amor profundo y personal que Cartago le profesaba al mar. No había más que mirar aquella construcción, una obra maestra de la ingeniería. El primer puerto era dónde atracaban todos los navíos comerciales y era de forma rectangular, alargado hacia mar abierto. La entrada se podía cerrar al paso no deseado mediante una cadena de bronce, cuyos eslabones eran más altos que un hombre adulto. Pero escondido tras ese puerto estaba el militar, una construcción circular que podía albergar a más de trescientos barcos de guerra, listos siempre para izar velas y remar hacia el objetivo.<p>

Roma admiraba la forma en que todo estaba construido y deseaba tener algo así en su casa. Sólo que su ciudad no daba al mar y no podía tener un puerto. Era Ostia quién se encargaba del comercio marítimo por la Oikumene. Sin ella, Roma no podía siquiera pensar en manejar un barco de pesca.

A Roma no le estaba permitido atracar en Cartago en contextos bélicos si no era para prestar ayuda militar. Pero sí que podía acercarse si era por cuestiones económicas como negociar los precios del trigo o el aceite. Entre Roma y Cartago sólo había tres días navegando con buen viento a favor y eso hacía que la comunicación por mar fuera muy versátil.

—¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

La voz, que hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba, sonó a sus espaldas fuerte, ronca y algo áspera, con irritación. Roma se volvió entonces y le vio. Allí estaba él, de brazos cruzados y con su porte de magnificencia a pesar de la derrota sufrida hacía un año.

Cartago.

—Cartago —Casi tuvo que escupir su nombre porque se había quedado atragantado, intimidado.

Su presencia le abrumaba hasta el punto de no saber que articular después de su nombre. Había sido así la primera vez. Quizá se debiera a que él era quién era y Roma apenas era una pequeña ciudad conocida en el Mediterráneo.

—Roma —Cartago frunció el ceño ligeramente porque recordaba el primer cruce de miradas que tuvieron y en cómo se vio «obligado» a desviar los ojos de él—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

Roma dudó por un instante pero se acercó un poco, con ligeros pasos para acortar esa distancia entre ellos, que aunque parecía pequeña en realidad era muy grande.

—Eh… —No quería decirle que se había escapado de casa y del trabajo para verlo a él así que inventó una excusa rápida—... estaba copiando tu puerto —dijo sin pensar, señalando los navíos con la cabeza.

Bravo, Roma, que gran elocuencia. Cartago alzó las cejas porque sabía que era una mentira. Roma jamás le diría abiertamente que le estaba copiando nada. Roma no tenía acceso al mar en su casa. Y le había enviado un mensaje para que fuese hasta él.

—Ya… —Cartago se dio la vuelta, suspirando con hastío.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Espera! —Roma casi saltó para impedir que se fuera. De dos zancadas ya se había plantado delante de Cartago—. Venga —protestó—, ¿vas a dejarme aquí solo, hablas en serio?

—Sí.

La concisa y contundente respuesta le hizo bufar y casi componer una mueca infantil caprichosa. Cartago lo miró con intensidad y molestia a la vez. Roma era idiota, irritante y un crío. Eso pensaba. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le agradaba que hubiese hecho ese viaje tan largo y quisiese malgastar tiempo para verlo a él.

Roma lo miró a su vez, expectante. Cartago tan sólo suspiró resignado, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia el puerto. Bufó ligeramente, echando a andar y esquivando a Roma.

—Daremos una vuelta —decretó entonces mientras Roma comenzaba a seguirle, esbozando una sonrisilla radiante ante tal propuesta—. Pero sólo una, después de eso te irás a terminar tu trabajo y me dejarás en paz, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Roma asintió repetidas veces, complacido.

La vuelta que Cartago le prometió se convirtió en el resto de la tarde. Le enseñó el ágora contigua al puerto, la ciudadela de Byrsa, los barrios altos y los bajos, los jardines del palacio, los edificios senatoriales, el mercado. Todo. También le habló de los proyectos de construcción y Roma pudo ver por primera vez un bloque de pisos individuales en dónde podían vivir hasta treinta familias diferentes. Decidió que él también haría de esos en su casa. Roma no podía hacer menos que angustiarse y maravillarse a la vez, porque Cartago era una ciudad espléndida y él no le llegaba ni a la suela de la sandalia.

—Realmente… —Roma se detuvo por un momento mientras cavilaba. Se encontraban cerca del barrio del mercado y a ambos lados de la calle había viviendas con una altura superior a los siete pisos de altura. Miró hacia arriba, ausente—... tu casa es tan…

Cartago lo miró de lado, intrigado. Roma no había hablado mucho durante todo el viaje turístico y aunque eso se le hacía extraño, –porque sabía que Roma era un gran parlanchín- lo agradecía en cierta forma. Creyó ver una chispa de admiración en sus ojos claros y asintió suavizando un poco su gesto adusto.

—Lo sé —murmuró, retomando el camino.

Cartago hizo eso porque no quería oír el halago restante salir de labios de Roma, por mucho que le inflara el orgullo por dentro. Aunque fuesen aliados y en el fondo le agradara, no le gustaba confiar fácilmente en nadie.

Roma lo siguió en silencio, molesto con él y consigo mismo por intentar ganarse su confianza y no lograrlo. Caminaron sin decirse nada hasta entrar por una calle al mercado, en donde los puestos de venta abarrotaban las calles, callejuelas y plazas del barrio entero. Les envolvieron los gritos en todos los idiomas de la Oikumene, los olores de mil perfumes diferentes, el humo de cien puestos de comida rápida y las propuestas de quinientos comerciantes de toda la índole existente. Pero nada llamó la atención de Roma salvo una única cosa.

—¡Caballos!

Roma corrió al ver a un tratante cerca de dónde se encontraban ellos, haciendo que Cartago suspirara, pusiera los ojos en blanco y lo siguiera pero a paso lento. Esos pequeños gestos le hacían sentirse al cuidado de un niño.

El comerciante estaba atendiendo a varias personas pero dejó que Roma mirase a los animales y comprobara su dentadura. Los caballos expuestos eran más pequeños que los que tenía en su casa, de patas más finas. Aunque estaba seguro de que eran más rápidos.

—Corceles númidas, los traen del desierto del suroeste —explicó Cartago cuando le alcanzó.

—¿Son rápidos?

—Más que tus jamelgos seguro que sí.

—¡O-Oye…!

La protesta de Roma sirvió para que de nuevo se mantuvieran en silencio. Cartago comenzó a mirar el género con intención de comprar un caballo. De vez en cuando siempre se pasaba por allí para mirar y rara era la vez que no terminaba por adquirir un animal nuevo. Sabía que sus adquisiciones llevaban de cabeza a los mozos de su palacio porque Cartago tenía para él sólo más de una docena de alazanes de distintas razas, edades y sangre. Cuando no tenía mucho que hacer se dedicaba a ir pensando en cruzar alguno de sus sangre pura para obtener una mezcla mejor. A lo largo del año se celebraban muchas carreras de caballos y él nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de participar con una de sus monturas, hacer apuestas por ellas y ganarlas.

Cartago miró de reojo a Roma, el cual estaba acariciándole el hocico a una yegua gris. Notaba el peso del dinero en la bolsita que colgaba de su cinturón. Ese era también otro de sus defectos, le quemaba el dinero cuando lo tenía en las manos. Gastaba mucho sin venir a cuento. Como en ese momento. Se acercó al comerciante y le señaló los dos caballos que quería comprar. Le entregó dos talentos al hombre –una suma considerable- y llamó a Roma para poder irse. Cartago llevaba a ambos animales de las riendas, una en cada mano. El caballo de la izquierda era de color claro, amarillento y tenía una mancha más oscura en hocico. El de la derecha era más oscuro, de color pardo intenso y brillante.

Cuando estuvieron de camino al puerto otra vez, lejos de la muchedumbre, Cartago le tendió las riendas del caballo oscuro a Roma.

—Toma.

Roma le miró sin comprender, tomándolas por pura inercia. Estaba desconcertado.

—¿Por qué…?

—Es un regalo, no me repliques.

Cartago volvió a retomar el paso, tirando del jaco amarillo. No sabía por qué se lo había comprado, quizá porque había descubierto que compartían el mismo entusiasmo por aquellas criaturas y quería mostrarle que hasta él tenía una pizca de generosidad. Lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de ello. Roma iba a protestar porque le había costado mucho dinero pero el equino pardo le empujó con el hocico y él no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Cartago, callado y ruborizado. Era la primera vez que él le obsequiaba con algo y un caballo era algo muy importante. Costaban mucho de mantener y sólo las personas ricas podían permitirse tener uno. Además, sabía que para Cartago tenía un valor especial. El caballo era su símbolo, de igual forma que el suyo era un águila. Que le hubiese regalado uno le hacía sentir apreciado por él.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Te reto a una carrera! —exclamó de pronto, haciendo que Cartago se detuviese en el acto.

Roma quería probar cuando de rápido era en verdad aquel corcel y una carrera contra el amo y señor de esos animales era una oportunidad maravillosa. Aun quedaba una hora de luz, tenían tiempo.

—Ni hablar, se ha hecho tarde. Tengo que volver a casa y tú tienes que volver a tu barco o lo que sea que tengas que hacer —arguyó Cartago arqueando una ceja, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Sin embargo, Roma sonrió algo malicioso para después romper a reír de forma baja y casi altiva. Cartago frunció el ceño. Sabía qué le estaba llamando con aquello.

«Cobarde».

* * *

><p>Galopaban. Los cascos resonaban contra la roca, el suelo, la arena y las piedras. Podían oír la respiración agitada de los caballos, la de ellos mismos.<p>

Sudor, gritos de apremio. Cascos, cascos, cascos.

Galopaban sin descanso, uno al lado del otro. A veces se sobrepasaban, otras no. Se miraban, de reojo y con soberbia. Era más bien una pelea entre los dos, un reto banal que sin embargo estaba haciendo que Cartago perdiese el recelo. Porque le gustaban los retos, los buenos desafíos y por encima de todo ganar. Ganar y cerrarle la boca a los insensatos que se atrevían a llamarle cobarde. Y más aun ganarle a Roma y que aprendiese que con él no se jugaba así. Menos en su terreno.

Cabalgar para ver quién era el mejor era algo ambiguo porque ambos caballos eran del mismo corte, de la misma sangre, y los dos eran igual de buenos. Pero si había algo que equilibraba la balanza era que Roma no estaba acostumbrado a galopar por terreno árido, menos por riscos con precipicios que daban al mar. Por azares del destino, Cartago consiguió ir delante aventajando a Roma justo cuando iban a pasar por un túnel angosto. Subieron rápido por la cuesta siguiente. Tenían que rodear el escollo de la cima, volver a bajar después y regresar a la puerta principal antes de que la cerrasen los centinelas.

Roma resopló, sintiendo la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. El sudor le bajaba a caudales por el cuello. Su caballo pardo bufó, relinchó y…

… corveteó. Un ave, una gaviota, nunca lo supieron, había aparecido de pronto cruzándose en el camino, asustando al corcel. Roma consiguió doblegarlo en poco tiempo pero en cuanto el animal plantó de nuevo las patas sobre la tierra, esta cedió con un crujido grave.

Roma comenzó a caer.

La adrenalina y el miedo estallaron de pronto como la espuma de una ola rompía contra los farallones de una pared rocosa. No gritó pero al ver el fondo del precipicio allí, a segundos de él, abrió los ojos, dilatados al máximo. No quería morir así, convertido en una mancha roja en la arena de África. Consiguió sujetarse al borde de piedra que quedaba aun cuando el caballo había caído entre vagidos de desasosiego. Roma respiró frenético. Sus dedos resbalaban poco a poco. No sabía qué hacer, no acertaba a saber qué hacer.

Resbaló. Cerró los ojos.

No cayó. Estaba colgando sobre el abismo pero él no estaba sujeto a nada. Abrió los ojos de golpe, aun muerto de miedo. Cartago había conseguido llegar y sujetarlo antes de que terminara de caer. Roma apretó los dedos sobre el antebrazo de Cartago, desesperado por asirse mejor.

—Ahora estate quieto, no te muevas y no hables —La voz de Cartago voz sonó segura, firme y confiada.

Roma tan sólo pudo tragar saliva. Cartago se estaba sujetando al mismo borde con un brazo mientras que con el otro le sujetaba a él hasta el codo. Roma podía ver los ojos oscuros de Cartago brillar de determinación. Aunque también creyó notar angustia y desespero.

—C-Cartago… —Roma lo notaba resbalar a él de igual forma, poco a poco, muy poco a poco. No entendía como no se habían caído ya.

—Dije que no hablaras —masculló Cartago entonces, haciendo fuerza hacia arriba. Roma notó la tensión de los músculos del brazo—. Apoya los pies en los salientes e impúlsate cuando te lo diga —Era una orden clara y sencilla—. Ahora.

Ambos a la vez ejercieron fuerza y por fin el cuerpo de Roma rebasó el borde. Cartago se irguió un poco y lo subió con un sólo brazo hasta que Roma pisó suelo llano por completo. Acabaron los dos resoplando como si no hubiera oxígeno suficiente. Roma se alejó del precipicio y se apoyó en la pared cercana, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado. Cartago lo miró durante unos instantes en silencio. Luego se acercó a él e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, levantándole la barbilla para que le mirase. Le estaba buscando heridas.

—Estoy bien —se quejó Roma, intentando que lo soltara. Le avergonzaba que le tratasen de esa forma aun cuando hubiese estado a punto de convertirse en _puls_—. De verdad.

Cartago chasqueó la lengua, lo soltó de la barbilla y le sujetó del brazo, alzándolo. El caballo de Cartago seguía cerca así que lo llevó hasta él y le hizo montar. Roma volvió a protestar, no quería parecer el señorito que necesitaba ir a caballo cuando tenía las piernas perfectamente. Pero Cartago no iba a ir andando hasta la ciudad. Una vez hubo asegurado a Roma sobre el lomo del animal, subió tras él, tomando las riendas y sujetando a Roma entre los brazos. No pudieron ir muy rápido por el peso de ambos pero sí lo suficiente para llegar antes de que anocheciera y cerraran las puertas. Durante el camino, Roma se quedó callado, absorto en el balanceo que hacía el caballo al andar y en la sensación de tener a Cartago casi pegado a la espalda. No sabía por qué pero de alguna forma aquella situación le hacía sentir extraño y al mismo tiempo cómodo, confiado. Casi sin darse cuenta se fue apoyando contra el cuerpo de Cartago mientras cerraba los ojos, sosegado y tranquilo.

Cartago notó ese cambio de tensión en él al poco rato, pensando que así Roma era mucho más simpático. Cuando ya habían cruzado varias calles y pasaban cerca del palacio de Cartago, este se dio cuenta de que Roma se había quedado dormido. Parecía un niño más que nunca y Cartago no tuvo el valor suficiente como para despertarlo. Se lo llevó a su casa, por más que eso le acarreara una reprimenda después. Los mozos de cuadra lo ayudaron a bajarlo del caballo pero fue él quien lo trasladó a una de las habitaciones, llevándolo en brazos. Roma pesaba un poco aunque no supuso ningún problema. Daba gracias también a que no se despertó mientras lo cargaba, habría resultado algo embarazoso.

Después de dejarle en un cuarto, salió al patio central del palacio a respirar algo de aire. De nuevo volvió a pensar en lo que había hecho, lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Era buena idea? Roma le debía el haberle salvado, el cuidar de él además. Eso le hacía sentir una especie de rara satisfacción interna. Y alivio, por haberlo logrado subir. No quería pensar en lo que habría sucedido de resbalar. Los dos habrían acabado en el fondo de aquel barranco, convertidos en masas pegajosas y truculentas.

Suspiró. Sí, estaba satisfecho de haberlo salvado. Las cosas estaban bien así, no había nada malo en ayudar a la joven nación. Quizá algún día pudiera cobrarse el favor.


	3. La captura del general

**Glosario del capítulo:**

**C_hatrang:_ Juego de origen hindú que los persas tomaron y adaptaron y que según se cree fue el precursor del actual ajedrez.

* * *

><p><em>Tú dices que es mejor vivir de pie que morir de rodillas, pero yo prefiero morir de pie, que vivir arrodillado.<em>

**Roma**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 477 antes de Jesucristo.<strong> _Batalla de Crémera. Roma y Veyes se enfrentan._

* * *

><p>Tras la aventura del acantilado, Roma no volvió a acercarse a bordes abruptos por los cuales pudiera caerse y empezó a desarrollar un miedo patológico a las alturas sin algún tipo de barrera de seguridad. Cartago no le dijo nada respecto a eso porque a él le había pasado algo parecido de niño y sabía que quizá, con el tiempo, aquel terror se le curaría solo.<p>

Roma solucionó por completo todas sus transacciones en el transcurso del día posterior a la carrera de caballos. Eso suponía que embarcaría al amanecer del siguiente para volver a casa. Tenía la tarde y toda la noche para hacer lo que quisiera. No había visto a Cartago desde que desayunaran juntos por la mañana. Suponía que estaba ocupándose de asuntos burocráticos porque Cartago se había encerrado en la biblioteca y no había salido ni para comer. Roma no le dedicaba tantas horas seguidas a sus papeles aunque eso luego era peor porque tenía que terminarlos deprisa y corriendo.

Solo, salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Volvió al palacio de Cartago cuando el sol ya estaba cerca de las almenas de la muralla, próximo a ocultarse tras el horizonte. Había estado vagabundeando por todas partes, curioseando aquí y allá, intentando no caer en las proposiciones de interesantes señoritas de compañía o en las de los amables taberneros para que entrara en los locales a echar un trago y jugar a los dados.

Sin éxito, claro.

* * *

><p>Cartago estaba tomando una copa de vino en una de las salas abiertas al balcón lateral derecho del edificio, descansando después de un día duro de trabajo. Roma lo encontró allí, mirando hacia el ocaso temprano, tranquilo y sereno como una estatua de algún dios fenicio.<p>

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —preguntó Cartago al oírlo llegar, echándole una rápida ojeada.

Roma emitió un ligero gruñido y bostezó, tomando asiento enfrente de Cartago.

—Tienes un problema con las mujeres, que lo sepas.

Cartago alzó la vista de la copa justo antes de beber y lo miró, ladeando la cabeza. Roma estaba cruzado de brazos y se había enfurruñado, sonrojado, como si le hubiese pasado algo. Cartago enarcó las cejas sutilmente y tomó el trago, intrigado. Enseguida supo a qué se estaba refiriendo Roma, él era un libro abierto en más de un sentido.

—Las putas te han engatusado, ¿verdad? —soltó sonriéndose.

—¡No lo digas de esa forma! —saltó él, removiéndose en su asiento—… n-no ha pasado gran cosa.

Cartago meneó la cabeza y dio otro sorbo a la copa. Existía una diferencia notable entre sus culturas, sobre todo referida al tema de la prostitución. Mientras que en Roma era un oficio algo deleznable y se obligaba a las practicantes a vestir de una manera diferente a las demás mujeres, en Cartago el meretricio estaba considerado como un trabajo común y corriente, bien visto y casi apoyado. Para Cartago en lo personal, era una fuente de ingresos enorme, un medio de generar dinero constante. Obviamente por eso no lo despreciaba.

—No te pongas así, para eso sirven ese tipo de mujeres —murmuró Cartago, dejando la copa en la mesita que había entre ambos.

Conocía la férrea moral patricia que regía el comportamiento de Roma, pero también sabía que eso conllevaba una represión de los instintos más bajos alarmante. Roma podía ser muy correcto en público, pero un completo pervertido en lo privado. Igual que él, sólo que en su caso, por diferentes motivos.

Roma lo observó de reojo mientras Cartago despejaba la mesa y situaba un tablero de madera clara coloreado de cuadros blancos y rojos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso, arrimándose con la silla.

—Un juego, me lo regaló Persia hace algunos años —explicó Cartago mientras colocaba diferentes piezas de ámbar en los cuadros cercanos a él y piezas de ónice en los cuadros cercanos a Roma—. Creo que sería interesante enseñarte a jugar.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya lo verás, ya lo verás.

Roma hizo un mohín de impaciencia pero se quedó quieto y callado, esperando.

El juego tenía un nombre muy complicado de pronunciar porque no se había traducido del persa y él no sabía hablar ese idioma. Cartago lo tradujo al latín como _chatrang_. El c_hatrang_ era sencillo de jugar. Cada jugador contaba con una fila de piezas peones, dos torres, dos elefantes, dos caballos, el rey y el alferza. Cartago le explicó el movimiento de cada pieza, lo que podía hacerse y lo que no, en qué consistía el juego y su objetivo. El aparente era simplemente capturar al rey del contrario. Si se quería, todas las piezas del rival excepto al rey, acción que se llamaba «desnudar al rey» y que daba la victoria absoluta. El oculto estaba destinado a entrenar la mente y la capacidad de idear estrategias. De alguna forma, Cartago quería enseñarle ese arte a Roma, para que pudiera salir mejor parado de sus conflictos con las ciudades del Lacio.

* * *

><p>El silencio era lo único que les acompañaba. De vez en cuando se levantaba un poco de viento y les agitaba el cabello. La luna era una mera espectadora del juego, fija y reluciente en el cielo oscuro de la noche. La táctica y la trampa se confundían en una línea apenas perceptible.<p>

Cartago y Roma estaban frente a frente, escrutándose y estudiándose, tratando de leerse los movimientos. Entre ellos estaba el juego. Tan sólo quedaban cinco piezas de ámbar y ocho oscuras. Cartago estaba perdiendo al parecer y Roma creía estar saboreando la victoria. Siempre había pensado tener la suerte del novato, como la llamaban. Era la primera partida que jugaba y tenía más piezas que Cartago, estaba cerca de ganarle.

Cartago contaba aún con su rey y el alferza, un elefante, un caballo y una pieza de infantería, en tanto que Roma conservaba, además del rey, los dos elefantes, los dos caballos y tres piezas de infantería.

Era el turno de Cartago en ese momento. Estudiaba el campo con paciencia, como buen estratega que era. Roma, en cambio, era más impaciente. Podía notarse en el leve taconeo de su pie, en sus dedos crispados sobre los brazos cruzados y en su mirada soberbia mientras escudriñaba a su adversario. Pero Cartago no se inmutaba y no decía gran cosa, salvo…

—Paciencia.

Era un tono de voz débil, una voz susurrada ideada para calmarlo y que se tranquilizase. Cartago miraba el tablero de una manera suave y ecuánime, como si pudiera buscar y encontrar cualquier resquicio para ganar. Roma tenía que aguantar la respiración cuando le veía ese cariz tranquilo en los ojos.

—¿Vas a mover ya? Me estoy quedando dormido —Roma protestó algo infantil mientras conformaba una mueca de capricho.

Cartago alzó un segundo la mirada, observando los ojos de Roma por un momento. Roma tenía los labios fruncidos. Eso le hizo sonreír de lado y deslizar la vista hasta el tablero, con una expresión insondable.

—Paciencia —repitió.

Joder, pensó Roma entonces, algo hastiado.

Repentinamente Cartago movió una pieza enderezándose en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Roma de pleno. Roma frunció algo el ceño y le devolvió la mirada, confiado. No pensaba que ese movimiento fuera peligroso para él. Sin embargo, Cartago había visto durante la partida lo ingenuo que era su contrario. Desde los dos primeros turnos había previsto cómo actuaría Roma durante el resto de la partida, adivinando enseguida su táctica, que se basaba en aplastar y derrotar a las demás fichas lo más rápido posible con la fuerza bruta. Algo muy propio de un novato.

Pero eso le dejaba toda la ventaja a Cartago porque podría tenderle una bonita trampa.

Como había hecho finalmente.

—Tu turno —dijo Cartago, tan tranquilo.

Roma refunfuñó y se inclinó sobre la tabla, moviendo rápidamente una pieza suya, preparándose para atrapar a otra de Cartago al siguiente turno. Como había supuesto Cartago, Roma no había visto la emboscada, ni siquiera se había parado a mirar bien que su rey estaba cercado por casi todas las piezas claras restantes a excepción de su propio rey, al otro lado del tablero.

Cartago se sonrió a medias de lado y movió. Colocó su caballo, en apariencia inofensivo, sobre el rey de Roma.

—Gané —proclamó.

Roma bufó y gruñó, rezongando que Cartago había hecho trampas aprovechándose de que él era un novato en ese juego. A Cartago le divirtió su reacción pero enseguida le hizo mirarlo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él por encima de la mesa.

—A veces no se gana sólo con la fuerza bruta, ¿entiendes eso?

Sonaba más como un consejo que un simple reproche, pero Roma estaba demasiado exaltado para notar eso. Roma le sostuvo la mirada, notando como el enfado se iba difuminando hasta convertirse en resignación. Asintió callado. Cartago era implacable, alguien que no daba oportunidad al rival para derrotarlo, eso era cierto. Aunque luego te enseñaba algo con cada derrota.

Eso le gustaba de él.

* * *

><p>—¡Rodéenlos! ¡Deprisa!<p>

Oían gritos por todas partes envolviendo la voz del centurión.

—¡Nos superan en número! ¡Formen en cuña, adelante, Fabios!

Pero nunca tenían miedo, jamás temor, de ningún modo terror. Eran romanos, nacían para pelear por Roma, eso era lo que les decían siempre. Daban su vida por su República. No retrocedían, luchaban hasta la última gota de sangre, hasta el último aliento.

Crémera.

La gens Fabia, habiendo construido una fortaleza en el río Crémera cerca de Veyes, habían conseguido limitar las incursiones veyenses sobre el territorio romano desde el año 479. Los veyenses atacaban siempre todos a una cerca de la fortaleza romana, pero una y otra vez eran vencidos por los Fabios y por un ejército liderado por el cónsul Lucio Emilio Mamercino. Con cada derrota, Veyes se veía obligado después a pedir una tregua.

Tras la ruptura de la última, los veyenses reanudaron sus ataques, pero fueron derrotados de nuevo. Los Fabios, envalentonados por sus éxitos, se volvieron atrevidos y atacaron y cometieron pillaje en el territorio de Veyes.

Roma los había comandado mucho durante ese último año. Era algo que empezaba a detestar, tener que estar luchando siempre contra molestos adversarios que en verdad tendría que destrozar con un solo golpe. Pero no lo conseguía. Era igual que arremeter un espadazo contra la superficie del agua. Veyes se dispersaba, se recuperaba y volvía atacarlo todas las veces que podía.

Roma esperaba en el campamento, angustiado, para oír el informe de resolución de la batalla. Tenía demasiados frentes abiertos. Dioses, como odiaba aquello. Prefería la vida tranquila, la bebida, las mujeres, todo, menos eso. Bien, era bueno peleando y solía ganar siempre, pero eso era desesperante.

Entendía ahora como debió de sentirse Cartago en Sicilia, la vez antes de perder, cuando fue forzado a pactar paz con Siracusa por setenta años. Aunque esperaba no tener que hacer lo mismo.

—Señor.

Un legionario se presentó ante él. Sólo con verle la cara Roma ya sabía que traía malas noticias. Roma le hizo un gesto para que le dijese lo que tuviera que decirle. El legionario tardó un momento en hacerlo, quizá incómodo. No obstante, finalmente lo hizo.

—No quedó nadie con vida.

Los ojos de Roma se abrieron ligeramente de más, serios. Ya había sentido el dolor de toda la línea de sangre desapareciendo, aquello no era nada nuevo. Pero aún así…

—Por Júpiter… —murmuró, volviéndose de espaldas al soldado. Este alzó la mano, realizó el saludo militar y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Roma suspiró. Había perdido más que una batalla, también había perdido a hombres fuertes y valerosos, a una familia entera. ¿Cómo había podido pasarle?

«Te lo dije, Roma, no siempre se gana usando la fuerza bruta».

La voz de Cartago se abrió paso por entre la nebulosa del dolor mental y físico de su cuerpo, recordándole una premisa que hacía tiempo le había enseñado mediante un sencillo juego de estrategia. Apretó los dientes. Jamás habría pensado que hasta en esas cosas estuviera él alcanzándolo.

* * *

><p>Cartago se encontraba sentado a lo largo sobre el alféizar de su ventana. Estaba en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la ciudad antes del anochecer. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Lacio, pero la piel se le erizaba sin darse cuenta, sin ser culpa del frío. Se mantenía alerta como si esperase algún infortunio de un momento a otro. Parecía tranquilo aunque se encontraba inquieto, nervioso.<p>

Había pasado algo, estaba seguro. Algo relacionado con Roma. Algo grave y muy malo. Cartago apretó la mandíbula, crispándoseles los dedos cerrados en un puño. Nunca en su vida había sido empático y no quería empezar a serlo. Pero era inevitable, Roma era tan parecido a él en algunos aspectos, en algunas cosas, que le recordaba a él mismo cuando era más joven. El eco de la voz de Dido resonó entonces en su cabeza, haciendo que sacudiera esta para despejarse. No quería que las palabras de su primera reina se hiciesen realidad.

Tenía miedo de caer en ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 474 antes de Jesucristo.<strong> _Paz entre Roma y Veyes por un periodo de cuarenta años._

* * *

><p>Cartago se deslizaba entre sus soldados, sobre la arena del cuartel principal. Estaba concentrado en no perder el ritmo, en no dejarse vencer y en derrotarlos a todos para enseñar cómo se debe pelear y caer. Por eso no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Roma en la entrada hasta que terminó. Este último había estado parado en la arcada del patio, observando durante bastantes minutos. Había vuelto a la costa africana después de recuperarse del enfrentamiento con Veyes y llevaba ahí varias semanas.<p>

Cartago, al igual que sus hombres, tenía el cabello empapado por el sudor, y las gotas se escurrían por la espalda desnuda, dejando brillantes estelas en su piel morena. Todos podían ver sus cicatrices, incluso las más recientes que no estaban totalmente curadas. Las más viejas ya solo eran cuerdas oscuras sobre la piel.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, Cartago fue aminorando el ritmo del entrenamiento poco a poco y al levantar la vista, vio a Roma mirándolo bajo un arco. Se acercó despacio hasta él, aun con el arma en la mano, mientras el sudor aun seguía cayendo por su cuello.

—Pensaba que te habrías ido ya, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Cartago con un ligero tono de irritación.

No es que quisiera que se fuera, no le estaba echando, pero llevaba mucho tiempo allí realmente. Sus viajes comerciales eran cada vez más espaciados «gracias» a Roma, que siempre se le ocurría ir y quedarse como si estuviera casi en su casa. El año anterior llegó a permanecer hasta tres meses seguidos sólo porque decía que no quería navegar en época de tormentas, que se mareaba y tenía miedo de naufragar. Cartago ni siquiera lograba decirle que desde allí hasta su casa había tres días navegando y que sería mucha casualidad que una tormenta le sorprendiese en tan poco tiempo.

—Bueno... —empezó a decir Roma, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir—… iba a subir al barco esta mañana pero…

Parecía indeciso por algo. Cartago alzó las cejas.

—¿Pero?

—¡P-Pero no fuiste a despedirte y pensé en buscarte para que lo hicieras!

Cartago trató de no bufar. Esas cosas solo se le ocurrían a Roma. Era infantil, tontito… y hasta encantador.

—Me despedí tres veces de ti, por si no lo recuerdas —le dijo con un poco de acritud. Ciertamente lo había hecho, aunque no en el puerto.

—¡Igual no fuiste! —Esta vez Roma se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo, ladeado, como si fuera un niño encaprichado al que no le hubiesen dado su juguete cuando lo quería.

Cartago se tanteó el cuello y suspiró, preguntándose cómo seguía aguantando el comportamiento tan pueril de una ciudad como esa. Sin embargo, la respuesta acudió a su cabeza a la misma vez que Roma preguntó.

—¿Es que no eres mi amigo?

Cartago lo observó durante unos segundos y gruñó interiormente, farfullando en su propia cabeza como era posible que en ese aspecto, Roma lo venciera con tanta facilidad. Siempre cedía ante los chantajes emocionales.

—Lo soy —murmuró. Nunca supo Cartago desde cuándo comenzaron a identificarse de ese modo pero eran amigos después de todo, por mucho que intentara Cartago negarlo.

Roma sonrió entonces y el sol pareció brillar más fuerte. Los soldados se acercaron curiosos a ver quién era aquel hombre que hablaba con Cartago. Cuando satisfacían su curiosidad, se despedían de su ciudad y de Roma con una inclinación de cabeza. Roma y Cartago se quedaron solos. Un criado le alcanzó la vaina de la espada y una paño de lino.

—No deberías pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, acabarán dándose cuenta y habrá problemas —comentó Cartago, dejando colgada el arma envainada en su cinturón y secándose el cuello con el lienzo

—Ya lo sé —Roma desvió la vista, dócil—. No me gusta estar en casa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Siempre hay problemas, siempre tengo que ir fuera a pelear contra alguien y estoy cansado de tener que hacer eso —sonaba angustiado. Cartago supo que Roma no quería volver a pasar por un mal trago como el de la entera pérdida de la línea de sangre de hacía unos años.

Se dejó el paño de lino sobre los hombros y le colocó una mano en el brazo, apretando ligeramente. Eso hizo que Roma le mirara.

—Roma, la vida no es una canción, debes defender y obedecer los intereses de aquellos que te hicieron nacer.

—Pero…

—Yo también he tenido que luchar contra mi deseo, todos lo hacemos. ¿Crees de verdad que Grecia y Persia quieren seguir con las guerras que siempre han mantenido porque a ellos les apetece? —Los ojos de Cartago estaban serios—. Tu gente confía en ti para que les protejas y les lleves a la victoria, quedarte aquí huyendo del problema es una solución de cobardes.

Cartago sabía que estaba siendo duro pero al igual que Roma, él había sido joven e ingenuo. Había tantas cosas que no querría haber hecho que los recuerdos sobre dichas cosas permanecían bloqueados en su memoria. Y estaba seguro de que a todos los demás les sucedía igual. Roma era joven aun y tenía que aprender mucho sobre la vida. A Cartago nadie le había enseñado, por eso pensaba que darle la facilidad a Roma de educarse de su mano era una muestra de amistad sincera.

Roma apartó la vista clavándola en el suelo, avergonzado. No soportaba que le llamasen cobarde pero según todo lo que le había dicho Cartago, él lo era. Cartago suspiró ligeramente, quitándose el paño del cuello y lanzándoselo al esclavo cercano.

—Dale una espada, Kantos —dijo desenvainando y avanzando hasta el centro del patio de arena. El esclavo asintió y se apresuró en tenderle un arma a Roma, el cual la tomó desconcertado, mirando después a Cartago.

—¿Qué…?

—Tienes el resto del día libre hasta mañana, así que aprovecharemos el tiempo.

Roma tragó saliva al ver a Cartago volverse hacia él, con la piel aun sudorosa y brillante bajo la luz del sol, la resplandeciente hoja de acero en la mano y los ojos decididos.

—¿Una pelea? —preguntó Roma, entrando a la arena.

Cartago estrechó los ojos y sonrió de lado.

—Sí. Cuantas quieras.

Roma se quedó quieto a un par de pasos de él, deslizando los ojos por la hoja de su arma, como si lo hiciera por el cuerpo de Cartago. Como si _quisiera_ hacerlo. Respiró hondo y se colocó en posición de defensa. Se sentía extraño porque estaba acostumbrado a llevar un escudo al brazo izquierdo pero no le importó. De esa forma también se sentía más ligero.

Cartago retrocedió un paso, levantó la punta de la espada y se lanzó a por Roma como una serpiente. Roma no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo así que la estocada le alcanzó el brazo y le rasgó la piel. Enseguida la sangre empezó a borbotear, resbalando hasta la muñeca y los dedos. Cartago se detuvo un momento entonces, dejando que Roma recuperase la posición y el equilibrio. No le había herido a propósito. Roma sintió una fría sensación ciega de rencor y eso fue lo que le hizo abalanzarse hacia su adversario de frente. Cartago vio su movimiento como si fuera a cámara lenta, aunque en lugar de apartarse decidió bloquear el golpe. Un chirrido metálico y seco restalló en el aire al chocar las dos hojas entre si. Roma trató de empujar, pero Cartago era más fuerte y ni siquiera le tembló el brazo que sujetaba el arma. Se miraron fieramente a los ojos.

Fue Cartago quién lo echó hacia atrás, empezándo una pelea más rápida. El esclavo Kantos, parado bajo la arcada, miraba el combate pensando que aquello parecía una danza extraña, imbuida por el poder etéreo de los Dioses.

De repente Roma perdió el equilibrio resbalando sin querer por culpa de alguna piedra. Cartago aprovechó ese ínfimo instante de ventaja para rechazarle y hacerle trastabillar. Roma cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y soltando un quejido de dolor. Ya había perdido. Cartago le inmovilizó, presionando una rodilla contra el pecho y dejando la punta de la espada junto a la garganta.

Se miraron sin decir nada, jadeando. Casi podían notar el bombeo frenético del corazón del otro. Por un momento no se movieron, como si por alguna razón no pudieran apartar la mirada de los ojos ajenos. Roma desvió la vista hacia la derecha, en donde a pocos centímetros de su cabeza estaba plantada la mano de Cartago, apretando la arena. Casi lo tenía encima. Sin saber por qué ni de dónde le vino la idea, Roma levantó la mano libre, la izquierda y le tocó el cuello a Cartago con las yemas de los dedos, notando en efecto, los latidos furiosos de su corazón extenuado por la pelea. Fue entonces cuando se rompió el hechizo. Había sido intenso, como si nunca antes se hubiesen mirado fijamente.

Cartago se levantó sin decir nada, tendiéndole una mano a Roma para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Una vez ambos estuvieron de pie se dirigieron hacia los arcos, en donde Kantos tomó las armas y las llevó al arsenal. Cartago se colocó la parte superior de la ropa y salieron del edificio.

—¿Has estado antes en una terma, Roma? —preguntó Cartago al cruzar el umbral.

—Tengo un par en casa.

—Bueno, entonces nunca está de más mostrarte cómo son las de los demás. Grecia me enseñó a construir las que tengo ahora.

—¿Tienen algo de especial?

—Quizá, ya lo verás.

Caminaron tranquilamente sin decir nada más. Quizá no lo hayan comentado, quizá no quisieran hacerlo. Quizá, sólo quizá, los segundos que estuvieron uno sobre el otro al filo de un movimiento en falso fueron unos de los más auténticos de todos esos años.

* * *

><p>Era extraño. Empezó a picarle la nariz justamente después de que se dieran un baño en una de las termas de Cartago. Roma jamás las había visto tan grandes, tan eficaces y con tantos servicios. Pensó que sería buena idea hacerlas así en su casa. Una hora después de eso, el primer estornudo le tronó en el pecho como una galerna. A pesar de ello, durante la comida, Roma afirmó tajantemente que no pensaba avisar a ningún médico. No le gustaban los matasanos.<p>

—Vamos, no puedo estar enfermo.

En realidad aquello parecía más bien un balbuceo pero no importaba. Cartago sólo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Ya había enviado mensajeros a Roma para que le trajesen noticias sobre qué demonios ocurría allí.

Por la tarde, Roma notó un dolor vago en los huesos. Tuvo que admitir que le costaba cierto trabajo enfocar la mirada, que los mareos le revolvían las tripas y que le dolía respirar. Pero no pasaba nada si se podía tumbar un rato. Terminó arrebujado en la cama de una habitación sin dueño, murmurando que estaba bien, que se le pasaría enseguida. Cartago le observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Él había pasado por enfermedades así, producto de recesiones económicas, protestas sociales y guerras demasiado largas. Pero Roma no sabía eso, era joven. Y se creía que nada podía hacerle daño cuando en realidad estaba sujeto a los caprichos y antojos de un puñado de humanos ambiciosos.

Cartago no tardó más de un minuto en convencerlo para que se arropase hasta la nariz. Roma no tardó más de dos segundo en obedecerle.

Las personificaciones se ponían enfermas muchas veces si su gente sufría alguna conmoción, eso era normal. La cuestión era averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando en la península itálica para que Roma de repente se pusiera así de mal. Y no estaba preocupado.

Eran amigos, por eso lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres días más y Roma estaba desesperado. Ocho horas diarias de media solo en ese palacio, en esa alcoba. Sin poder salir. Sin que le dejaran salir. Hasta tenía a toda una guardia custodiando las puertas solamente porque Cartago no se fiaba de que fuera a quedarse quieto en la cama.<p>

Idiota. Púnico idiota, pensaba siempre.

Roma estaba perfectamente, eso decía él. Pero nadie le creía. Roma, en sus delirios, había empezado a hablar de si mismo en tercera persona, destilando tanta soberbia que ahogaba. Relataba batallas pasadas como si fueran la gran cosa. Roma no se daba cuenta de que era la fiebre la que le hacía decir esas cosas, de que no eran realmente tan espléndidas como para alardear de ellas. Y como no soportaba a los médicos, sacaba los dientes cuando le visitaba uno, lo que provocaba que el desdichado practicante se convirtiese en el ser más huraño del mundo.

Hannón, el médico personal del palacio de Cartago, se quería tirar por una ventana cada vez que le ordenaban visitar a Roma pero la mirada paciente de Cartago se lo impedía. Hannón daba gracias a los Dioses por conservar la compostura gracias a su ciudad porque si por él hubiese sido, habría degollado a su paciente y luego arrojado el cuerpo por la muralla exterior de la ciudad.

Roma y Hannón se detestaban. El primero por no dejarle comer más que caldo, por untarle ungüentos repelentes en el pecho y darle infusiones cuyo sabor te hacían pensar que fueron hervidas en las letrinas. Hannón le detestaba por ser un niño grande, no aguantar sus cuidados y por ser romano, todo había que decirlo. Muchos púnicos les tenían un desprecio inusual por culpa de la vulgaridad romana y sus costumbres bárbaras. También subyacía en el subconsciente la leyenda de la maldición que Dido le lanzó a Eneas por despecho.

Pero esa era otra historia.

Cartago subía a la habitación de Roma de vez en cuando, sobre todo por la tarde al terminar las sesiones con el Consejo y los sufetes. La tarde del tercer día, Roma le recibió con un lloriqueo.

—¡Cartago! —le llamó enseguida nada más verle entrar por la puerta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¡Ya sabes que bien! —exclamó Roma, molesto—. Si tú me dejaras podría estar corriendo por ahí sin problemas.

Y como para demostrarlo quiso incorporarse pero el mareo que sintió de pronto le tumbó en menos de un suspiro. Cartago meneó la cabeza, acercándose hasta el borde de la cama, sentándose allí.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —murmuró.

Roma, en su enfermedad, creyó detectar un atisbo de preocupación. Estaba viéndolo como si supiera algo que él no. En Roma, el Senado había aprobado la paz con Veyes después de tantos conflictos y los ciudadanos y legionarios casi se habían alzado contra ellos como protesta. Era una revuelta social. Lo cual explicaría la causa de que Roma estuviese así.

Cartago vaciló a la hora de contárselo y no sabía por qué. Prefería decírselo en ese momento a que se enterase cuando regresase a su casa. Y al mismo tiempo ahorrarle una preocupación excesiva.

—Cartago —Roma lloriqueó su nombre, sonando como el maullido ronco de un gato vagabundo. Sin previo aviso, Roma enganchó a Cartago de la muñeca y tiró haciendo que se inclinase sobre él—, ¿me voy a morir?

Cartago se tensó pero suspiró de forma condescendiente, mirándolo suave y acariciador.

—No, no te vas a morir, pronto te pondrás bien.

Si Cartago lo decía tan convencido era porque tenía que ser verdad. Roma apretó sin querer los dedos sobre el brazo de Cartago y suspiró. Se sentía tan pesado que no tenía ánimos ni de burlarse de la anuencia aparente de su amigo. Entreabrió los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Su respiración silbó entre los dientes. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se miraban. Hasta que Cartago chasqueó la lengua haciendo ademán de levantarse. Roma notó los dedos deslizarse en cuanto Cartago se alejó un poco, así que apretó de nuevo todo lo que pudo para retenerlo.

—Oye —No tenía fuerza para exigir, así que suplicó. Puso su mejor expresión de lobezno abandonado en una tormenta—, no te vayas.

—Roma, tengo cosas que hacer —Quizá Cartago frunció algo el ceño, pero esa cara le desarmó por completo y aunque dijo eso, acabó sentado de nuevo, suspirando.

Roma se acurrucó mejor en la cama, satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo. Cartago desvió la vista y tomó un vaso de loza que estaba sobre la mesita, escanciando un poco de vino de una jarra que también estaba sobre ella. Bebió un sorbo para tranquilizarse. Quizá si esperaba a que Roma se durmiera podía irse sin problemas. Roma entreabrió los ojos justo en el momento en que Cartago dejaba el vaso en la mesa, fijándose en él. De repente sintió sed, sobre todo al ver los labios húmedos de Cartago. Tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba, sintiendo que la garganta le ardía más por culpa de eso. Intentó reprimir las ganas que tenía de levantarse pero no pudo. Sin decir nada, ni siquiera para pedir de beber, se irguió algo inestable y se arrastró hasta quedar a la altura de su cuidador. Cartago lo miró por un momento sin saber qué quería. Roma entornó los ojos, febril, y se inclinó, besándole.

Fue un pequeño roce, lo suficientemente pequeño como para no considerarse un beso real y lo suficientemente profundo como para absorber la humedad del vino que había en los labios de Cartago. Cartago se quedó completamente en blanco, no acertando a alejarse ni a alejarle, dejando que Roma le lamiese los labios lentamente, haciéndole perder la razón poco a poco. Aquel contacto se transformó en algo más peligroso en cuanto Cartago se vio devolviéndoselo, un poco más fuerte y dominante. Sintió suspirar a Roma al mismo tiempo que él le lamía el labio inferior, introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Pero aquello no duró mucho tiempo.

Roma fue el que se separó, falto de aliento. Cartago enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se maldijo mentalmente. Roma estaba sonrojado y le miraba de soslayo, como si estuviera desconcertado. Pero le brillaban los ojos de una forma diferente. Cartago suspiró. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora?

—Oh, Dioses, me duele la cabeza —masculló Roma de repente, echándose como un plomo en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se quedó tumbado de lado, encogido de forma fetal.

Cartago lo observó durante un momento aun sin saber qué decir o hacer. Pensó que aquello tenía que meditarlo a fondo, había pasado algo que no debería haber pasado. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Cartago…

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, no me voy a morir.

Cartago bufó y, viendo que Roma estaba próximo a caer dormido, esta vez sí consiguió levantarse sin trabas y salir de la habitación. Rezó para que Roma no se acordase de aquello o al menos lo considerase algún sueño provocado por la enfermedad.

* * *

><p>No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Roma se jactaba de tener a sus pies múltiples conquistas humanas pero ese no podía ser el motivo del incesante hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. No, algo había pasado, sólo que no sabía el qué.<p>

Se dirigió a la planta baja del palacio, en donde se encontraban los baños particulares instalados. No eran unas termas propias pero casi. Cartago agradeció que en ese momento no hubiese nadie, le habría costado bastante disimular su problema. Se metió en silencio a uno de los cubículos mientras se iba quitando la ropa. Tiró las sandalias a un rincón, sin importarle a dónde pudieran llegar a parar. Se deslizó los cinturones por los hombros, cayendo estos al suelo con algo de estrépito. La túnica se la pasó por la cabeza de un solo movimiento.

No había nadie y nadie podía verle descalzo, desnudo y en erección metido bajo el chorro de agua fría. Alto como el faro del farallón, las nalgas musculosas marcadas, cicatrices en la piel. La amplitud del pecho, el pelo mojado y pegado a la cara, los ojos cerrados. Concentrado, movía la mano con fuerza pero despacio para alargar el momento y retener la sensación de brusquedad, de sorpresa y de prohibición en la piel.

No tendría que haberle gustado. Pero la verdad era real. Lo había hecho.


	4. El sueño

_Aunque no lo creas, yo también fui débil._

**Cartago**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 474 antes de Jesucristo, abril.<strong>

* * *

><p>No entendía realmente que había pasado. No entendía cómo, ni siquiera por qué, andaba todavía pensando en eso. Pero lo cierto era que lo hacía y le atormentaba. Demasiado, como nunca antes nada lo había hecho algo.<p>

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Todas esas preguntas, una y otra vez, pasaban por su cabeza mientras observaba el barco de Roma zarpar, esa vez con este a bordo, rumbo de nuevo a su tierra. Solamente fueron cuatro días los que estuvo enfermo, uno más desde que cedió de esa forma ante un impulso animal y ahora que ya estaba solo por fin, tenía tiempo para recapacitar. De meditar sobre eso. De analizar.

Y lo hacía.

Primero: La pelea.

Estuvo a punto de hundirse. No, más bien de dejarse hundir en sus ojos, que por alguna extraña razón, ahora le parecían mucho más luminosos, más vivaces y más atrayentes que antes. Pelear siempre establecía un vínculo con el rival, fuese real o no. Pelear estimulaba la relación, fuese de amistad u odio. Pero con Roma había sido diferente, muy diferente.

Segundo: El beso.

Una acción impulsiva e impensable. Un peligro necesitado. Casi podía notar el calor abrasivo de la fiebre por todo el cuerpo como si Roma se lo hubiese contagiado, sintiéndolo por completo. Al recordarlo le dolía el pecho y le costaba respirar.

Cartago sacudió la cabeza aun mirando hacia aquel puntito en el horizonte, al barco de Roma convertido en lejano. Contuvo un leve suspiro y dio media vuelta. Todo era imaginación suya, sí, eso era. Tan sólo eso. Tan sólo estaba necesitado de sexo y reaccionó sin querer. Después de todo, seguía siendo un hombre, ¿verdad? Nadie era de piedra, ni siquiera ellos.

Para cuando llegó al ágora, aun seguía cavilando sobre ello. Le asombraba la capacidad que tenía un simple detalle como ese para trastocar por completo el orden de sus pensamientos. No importaba qué quisiera hacer, si cerraba los ojos allí estaban sus labios para atormentarlo, ofreciéndose para que quisiera morderlos a su antojo. Se descubría a si mismo inmerso en una fantasía oscura, en la que Roma luchaba contra él y terminaban besándose con furia, ávidos de carne y sangre.

Sin darse cuenta, Cartago caminó hasta el barrio rojo, y aunque era de día, muchas muchachas ya estaban haciendo calle. Una mujer joven le miró con una sonrisa sugerente, incluso algo inocente. Le aleteaban las pestañas, como mariposas, era bonita y su cuerpo parecía insinuarse solo. Se acercó a ella y dominó a la joven con una mirada, prepotente, de esas que derretían a cualquier mujer y en verdad, a cualquiera. Ella suspiró y entreabrió los labios, humedeciéndoselos. Cartago le tomó un mechón de pelo y lo frotó entre sus dedos. Era suave, muy suave, de un color oscuro común pero atractivo.

A él no le gustaban los hombres –de eso se quería convencer-, y menos esa nación imprudente, desquiciante y molesta que era Roma. Repitió todo eso tres veces hasta que aparecieron adjetivos nuevos como fascinante, embriagador y llamativo. Y sensual.

Sensual. No se daba cuenta, pero mientras pensaba en esas palabras, sus dedos habían abandonado el cabello y se deslizaban por el cuello de la muchacha, pasando por la piel con caricias casi involuntarias.

No lo pensaron mucho, ella le sujetó de la muñeca y le guió hasta el local, sin decir nada. Cartago no puso trabas, lo necesitaba.

Cuatro horas después aún estaban en la cama. Él boca arriba, pensativo, ella tumbada al lado, acurrucada contra su cuerpo, dibujando círculos en su vientre duro con los dedos. No sabían cuantas veces lo habían hecho, entre respiro y respiro. Cartago no se preocupaba por el dinero, por eso simplemente había resuelto saciarse todas las veces que quisiera, como si la pereza le impidiese irse para entrar a otra casa y repetir el proceso cuanto gustase. La mujercita le había gustado, era morena, joven y tenía esa frescura humana que tanto le solía atraer a veces. Por fortuna tenía todo el tiempo que quería para perder ese día. Y una forma de distraerse bastante buena era el estar con una mujer, porque eso le obligaba a concentrarse en ello y no en un simple pensamiento o recuerdo.

Cartago se ladeó, apoyándose con el codo en el lecho para verla mejor. La chica se removió despacio, abrió los ojos y le miró, sonriendo dulce. Le acarició el cuello, delineando después los huesos de la mandíbula. Cartago sintió el temblor de la chica, un estremecimiento suave, de expectación. No estaban cansados, pero sí lánguidos. Podía notar como le despertaba la furia y el deseo otra vez.

—Eres como un Dios —murmuró ella, no sin falta de razón. Seguramente sabía lo que era él.

Su voz era suave, como si acariciase también con las palabras. Cartago deslizó las yemas de los dedos por el brazo de la muchacha, pero enseguida descendió por el costado y la cintura, volviendo a subir la mano, insinuante. Se colocó encima de ella, besándole el cuello con fuerza. Ella gimió y enroscó las piernas en torno a sus caderas, casi apretando, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Cartago no pudo más y volvió a penetrarla.

* * *

><p>Lejos, en alta mar, Roma estaba apoyado en la borda de su barco, mirando al sur que dejaban atrás, abstraído. Los recuerdos de la enfermedad que tuvo eran borrosos pero recordaba algunas cosas, como la piel, fresca y sedante, de Cartago. Y su voz. Porque por primera vez la recordaba tenue y suave, una voz que te aliviaba en la soledad.<p>

«No, no te vas a morir», pero el cómo lo recordaba sonaba más parecido a: «No te dejaré morir».

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche. Por fin. El único momento en el que podía librarse del pensamiento consciente. El único momento en el que podía olvidar.<p>

La habitación estaba fresca, entraba el viento y el aire marino salado por la ventana. La luna brillaba en el cielo, al igual que las estrellas. Cartago, apoyado en el alfeizar de su ventana, observaba la vista de la bahía y el brillo blanquecino que la luna proyectaba sobre el agua del mar. Suspiró, algo resignado al comprobar que aquello le parecía extrañamente mortecino y se dirigió a la cama, recostándose despacio en el lecho, preguntándose cosas.

«¿Estará bien?, ¿estará mirando al cielo ahora desde su barco?, ¿se acordará de "eso"?».

Se tumbó por completo con un gruñido solitario y cerró los ojos. Quería dormirse lo más rápido que pudiera, porque si no lo hacía volvería a pensar en esas cosas y no era buena idea hacer eso. Aunque fuese involuntariamente.

No debía.

Después de un rato en blanco, en el que consiguió a duras penas no pensar en nada, abrió los ojos de nuevo y notó que la luna estaba más baja. Se sentía algo desorientado, quizá por culpa del tenue duermevela en el que se había inmerso, sin dormirse del todo. Bufó, apretándose la frente con los dedos y se levantó como una exhalación, caminando hacia la ventana, cerrándola después. Entonces la oscuridad le rodeó como un embrujo.

Estaba muy oscuro, más que penumbra, pero se sabía los recovecos de su habitación de memoria. Sin embargo, no dio ni dos pasos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cartago se detuvo en seco en medio de las tinieblas, aguzando el oído.

¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

Se oyeron dos golpecitos más y cierto movimiento impaciente al otro lado de la puerta. Cartago se deslizó en silencio hasta ella y abrió, y se quedó callado, sorprendido, ligeramente confuso por fuera y totalmente atónito por dentro. Gracias a la poca luz que las lámparas de aceite del pasillo proporcionaban, pudo verlo bien.

Era Roma.

—Cartago…

Avanzó, haciendo retroceder a Cartago hacia el interior de la habitación. Él comenzó a sentir el corazón acelerado, latiendo furiosamente contra el pecho, a la vez que la respiración se le entrecortaba a medias. Roma cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que la oscuridad regresara, aunque esta vez lo hizo de forma pesada y traicionera. Cartago se detuvo un momento, no muy seguro de lo que podía decir o hacer, pero no era momento para perder la calma. O sí, quién sabía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar…

—En el barco, ¿verdad? —hablaban en voz baja, Cartago casi con miedo, Roma con tranquilidad. Era todo muy raro—. Pero no lo estoy, estoy aquí, contigo, he vuelto.

—¿Por qué? —La voz se le bajó sola sin querer. Cartago oía la de Roma muy cerca, una distancia que se le confirmó al notar el roce de unos dedos en su mejilla.

—Te necesito.

—¿Q-Qué dices…?

Retrocedió un poco más, cosa que no sirvió para anda porque Roma le detuvo, atrapándolo de la muñeca, apegándose a su cuerpo. Cartago sintió su aliento en el cuello, los labios en la piel, besando la garganta. Emitió un gemido sin querer.

—Es tu culpa, Cartago, desde que me besaste no he dejado de pensar en ti —Oyó que decía. Sin darse cuenta, Cartago le rodeó la cintura en la oscuridad con un brazo. Notó como él le mordía el cuello, despacio y suave.

—Lo hice sin pensar.

—Yo también estoy haciendo esto sin pensar.

—No podemos.

Cartago no le soltó aun diciendo eso. Por alguna razón, el tenerlo contra su cuerpo era perfecto, tenerlo apretado en sus brazos era algo que debía pasar. Roma comenzó a tocarlo, acariciándole el pecho, el cuello, subiendo los labios hasta la oreja. Cartago se tensó y trató de revolverse un poco, pero la voz de Roma lo paralizó, de golpe y en seco.

—Tranquilízate —Era tentador, sonaba tentador, suave, como un arrullo. Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda y la voz se clavaba en su oído, como una flecha.

—Roma…

Pero no pudo protestar, intentar apartarlo de sí. Era una sensación extraña, la de querer y no querer alejarlo. Algo no estaba yendo bien. Roma chistó en su oído con un «No hables, déjate llevar». Y ese déjate llevar sonó como un pecado de los Dioses porque notaba su aliento en el cuello, su voz en el oído y sus manos. Dioses, sus manos, recorriéndolo entero. Toda la piel, por el pecho, los costados, los brazos y las cicatrices, la acariciaba dócil, como si quisiera tener todo el cuidado del mundo en algo que ya estaba curado en la carne pero no en la mente. Cartago apretó los dientes, aun tenso. Pero cuando Roma le tocaba era como si hiciese magia. Se relajó poco a poco mientras él también empezaba a acariciarlo, como había imaginado que hacía a lo largo de esos días.

Cedió.

—Cartago —Su nombre murmurado le sonaba a provocación, a una promesa en la oscuridad. A sexo en la noche. Y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan ardiendo como en ese momento, ni siquiera con una puta.

—Roma —Cartago pronunció el de Roma como vapor, líquido caliente deslizándose por entre sus labios. Ardía, ardía su toque, sus caricias. Y por más que se repetía que algo raro estaba pasando, que eso no debería estar sucediendo, Cartago cedió y se dejó llevar.

No sabía qué hacía, no sabía qué quería. No le gustaban los hombres, y sin embargo, le estaba gustando mucho lo que estaba pasando, lo que Roma hacía. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo mientras Roma le besaba y le mordía suave. Jadeó débilmente al notar su lengua en la piel.

Caliente, caliente.

Casi inconscientemente, Cartago subió los dedos y le sujetó del cuello, haciendo a Roma alzar la cabeza. No podían verse pero por un momento, alcanzaron a sentir esa fuerza que, de forma casi mística, les había golpeado la primera vez que se vieron.

—Bésame… —Con sorpresa, Cartago se escuchó pidiendo aquello en voz baja, sin siquiera hacerlo él primero. Eso era tan extraño, él pedir las cosas antes de hacerlas, como solía ser propio en él…

Roma no se hizo demasiado de rogar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó con rapidez, metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Cartago lo estrechó más fuerte contra sí, reviviendo el pequeño primer beso que tuvieron por "accidente", sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba dejando arrastrar hacia el vacío oscuro, quitándole la ropa a Roma, mordiéndole los labios y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Exhaló fuerte cuando se rompió el beso, aunque él no habría querido parar. En lo oscuro, Roma le empujó hasta la cama, como si Cartago fuera un animal y Roma el cazador. Cartago nunca supo en que momento llegó a tener a Roma encima, estaba de pie y al segundo siguiente tumbado, sólo sabiendo que tenía los labios y la lengua de Roma en la piel, una piel caliente que ardía, contagiada del ardor de Roma. Estaba delirando, sudaba, empezaba a jadear como si hubiera vuelto a pelear contra él. Nunca se había dejado dominar así, pero con Roma era distinto, diferente, desarmaba. Debía de ser la oscuridad, la penumbra, todo. Debía ser eso. Notaba besarle en el pecho, y tenía que pararse a pensar en algo cuando sentía la lengua lamiéndole los pezones, porque si no, estaba seguro de que el poco control que tenía a esas alturas, lo perdía.

Oyó la voz de Roma riéndose bajito y ronco. Condenadamente seductor. Cartago se preguntó si hacía lo mismo cuando estaba con una mujer. Si primero la desarmaba y luego hacía con ella lo que quería. No tenía que indagar mucho para decirse a sí mismo que sí, seguramente eso hacía.

Como con él.

Cuando advirtió que los labios descendían todavía más, llegando a tocar el estómago, pasando por el ombligo, jadeó más fuerte. Y su mente se activó.

—Espera… —murmuró, revolviéndose. Se incorporó y jadeó. Roma ya… y estaba a punto de…—. Para…

Se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo, él notando los dedos de Roma sobre su erección. El roce le hizo estremecerse de puro gusto. Sólo con esas pequeñas caricias gimió por lo bajo y aguantó las ganas de decirle...

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres? —preguntó Roma, con cierto retintín travieso.

«Joder, no pongas esa voz que me incita a pecar como un demonio», pensó Cartago.

Cartago tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no decir que sí quería, tumbarse de nuevo y dejar que se la chupase hasta que saliese el sol. Tenía que aguantar las ganas de decirle «Hazlo, házmelo, duro, como siempre haces todo».

—Esa no es… la cuestión —murmuró Cartago, ronco. La cuestión era que ni siquiera debería estar ahí, que no debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. La cuestión era que no debería gustarle. Jadeó de nuevo.

—¿No? —Dioses, jadeó más fuerte, ya tenía la lengua en la punta, rodeándola, lamiéndola despacio—. ¿Por qué no? —_Mmm_, su boca. Sólo rodeaba y presionaba poco más que la punta, pero le hacía gemir y jadear como un perro en celo.

Cartago sudaba y acabó tumbado de nuevo, temblando mientras lo notaba chupar más abajo, cada vez con ella mas adentro de la boca. Y trataba de no retorcerse pero su nombre salía solo, seguido de varios «Espera, no, para» y algunos «Dioses, sí, sigue». Hasta que notó el vientre borboteando. Joder. Rápido, cada vez más rápido.

—Roma… ya… para… —Que estaba a punto de estallar y no aguantaba más.

Él se rió de nuevo y le dio un lametón de base a punta, largo. Y siguió riéndose mientras decía.

—¿Parar? ¿Por qué? —Se irguió más y fue cuando Cartago distinguió, inexplicablemente, sus ojos ámbar brillando en la penumbra—. Si ni siquiera estás despierto.

Y abrió los ojos.

Y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación, de que la ventana estaba abierta y que por ella se colaba la aurora.

«Vas a caer igual que yo, eso te lo aseguro», resonó Dido en su mente. Cartago gruñó. Se incorporó despacio, tratando de tranquilizarse y se tocó la frente con los dedos, notando los goterones de sudor que le caían y resbalaban por la piel. Luego tomó aire y se pasó la lengua por los labios, que estaban resecos. El sueño le había dejado a medias, de modo que una vez que hubo tomado una pequeña decisión, ya no pudo pararse a pensar en nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 474 antes de Jesucristo, septiembre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Las sombras bailaban por las paredes, como fantasmas y espíritus curiosos. Las voces de los sacerdotes resonaban entre ellas, con un bisbiseo inaudible, un murmullo distante y febril. Delirios. Las antorchas lanzaban sombras gigantes, era de noche. Y el fuego central que estaba bajo los brazos de la estatua reverberaba. Era de noche en Kart-Hadasht y el templo brillaba aun cuando todo lo demás estaba sumido en lo oscuro. Sólo se oían sus voces, sólo se veían sus luces y la estatua enorme, de bronce, engalanada con ámbar, oro y lapislázuli.<p>

Tanit. La patrona, diosa de la fecundidad y consorte de Baal. Si accedía a escuchar su ruego, le ofrecería su propia sangre. La sangre de todo un pueblo, a cambio de hacerle olvidar…

—Oh, Señora, máscara de carne y sangre, ayúdame… —recitaba una y otra vez Cartago a los pies de la estatua de la divinidad, rodilla hincada en el suelo, la cabeza agachada, ojos cerrados y murmurando, con el cuchillo en las manos. Su cuerpo junto al fuego, preparado.

Ayúdame a olvidar los malos pensamientos. Sálvame del pecado. Por favor.

Sin titubeos, sin grandes gestos, sostuvo el cuchillo sobre la pequeña pira. La mano contraria se aferró a la hoja y apretó. Cartago frunció ligeramente el entrecejo como signo de dolor, mientras un pequeño y débil reguero de sangre se deslizó por la hoja y goteó cayendo sobre las llamas. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron, determinados. Desesperados. La hoguera titiló cuando las gotas cayeron sobre ella. Los susurros de los sacerdotes aumentaron de tono, haciéndose más fuertes. Cartago inspiró fuerte, dolía…

Pero era un dolor menor, comparado con el que se le hincaba en el pecho por las noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 473 antes de Jesucristo, septiembre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aún hacía calor. Los últimos soles del verano sonreían antes de desaparecer por el horizonte. El mar estaba calmo, suave, con tan sólo pequeñas olas rizándose contra la costa de vez en cuando.<p>

Cartago estaba en la dársena y atardecía. Se quedaría eternamente ahí plantado, como una torre o un faro, si no fuera porque Gades, su hermano mayor, ya estaba brazos en jarras tras él y con cara de querer saber qué miraba con tanto ahínco.

Gades era un hombre parecido a Cartago, moreno, quizá menos serio, con el pelo castaño, algo corto, y los ojos oscuros. Se le notaba más viejo y algo preocupado.

—Llevas dos horas ahí de pie —comentó Gades con un suspiro.

—Lo sé —Fue la respuesta automática de Cartago, que no apartó la vista del horizonte, cada vez más oscuro.

Gades suspiró de nuevo, por duodécima vez en lo que llevaba a su espalda y se acercó, quedando más a menos a su misma altura y mirándole ladeado. Escrutó sus ojos tratando de averiguar que le ocurría. Cartago veía a Gades bastante menos a menudo si lo comparaba con Útica, otra de sus hermanos mayores y por eso mismo era muy fácil ocultarle las cosas.

Era extraño, pensaba Gades, mientras el viento agitaba la capa de su hermano, mientras sus ojos refulgían con los últimos destellos del atardecer. Cartago no se solía quedar por tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar. Al día siguiente cumpliría casi nueve meses de permanecer allí, en Gades. A él no le molestaba, le agradaba en cierta forma, pero era poco común. Al poco, como si hubiera recordado que era de noche, Cartago alzó levemente la cabeza y miró a Gades, tranquilamente.

—Deberías irte a casa, voy a tardar en regresar.

Ah, encima lo decía como si las cosas no fueran con él.

—¡Cartago! —regañó Gades—. No voy a dejar que te quedes aquí a oscuras, no sabes que cosas pueden salir del agua.

Gades, al igual que Cartago, sentía un enorme respeto por las criaturas marinas que, según se decía, habitaban las aguas tanto de día como de noche.

—No te preocupes, ahora mismo le temo más a otro tipo de monstruo.

Gades no entendió ese comentario. Se quedó inmóvil, parpadeó y entornó los ojos.

—Ya sé —Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, algo desconfiado y un poco extrañado—. Te estás escondiendo.

Gades no era idiota, sólo podía existir una razón para que Cartago no quisiera regresar a casa lo antes posible. Huía de algo o de alguien. Cartago le miró de frente, guardando un enorme silencio. Ya casi era noche cerrada.

—No digas tonterías —dijo finalmente, suspirando y echando a andar hacia la ciudad. Gades le siguió.

—¿Entonces por qué llevas aquí tanto tiempo? No sueles hacer eso.

—Aunque no te lo parezca, a veces disfruto de la compañía de mis hermanos.

—Mentiroso.

Gades continuó con sus intentos de sonsacarle lo que le ocurría hasta llegar a su casa. Se olvidó durante un momento de las preguntas mientras cenaban pero volvió a atacarlo antes de irse a dormir. Cartago simplemente respondió con evasivas palabras y silencios tensos.

Cartago no pudo conciliar el sueño y Gades lo notó.

Lejos de allí, Roma, solitario y aburrido, doblaba y desdoblaba un pedacito de pergamino, en el cual ponía: «Estaré fuera por un tiempo, así que pórtate bien y no vayas, ya te avisaré».

Ya habían pasado nueve meses, nueve jodidos meses. Y Roma se ponía nervioso sin saber absolutamente nada de él, mirando por la ventana y gruñendo cada vez más frecuentemente.

«¿Dónde te has metido?».

* * *

><p><strong>Año 472 antes de Jesucristo, enero.<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo empezaba con un leve roce. Piel contra metal. Oro brillante, siendo observado por el ámbar. Las plumas brillaban, pico refulgente. Olía a éxito. A simple vista parecía tan solo un objeto, nada más que una forma forjada en brillante sol. Pero era más que eso.<p>

Era un águila. Era él.

Cuando los hombres seguían esa figura, seguían su espíritu, su corazón, su mente. Era su símbolo. Un ave rapaz, volando alto, que quería llegar aun más alto, que observaba el campo de batalla desde las alturas. Majestad y orgullo.

Era un día especial. La estaba sosteniendo en las manos, aún antes de que fuese consagrada. La miraba, pensativo, antes de que se convirtiese en algo inalcanzable. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Todavía se hacía preguntas, demasiadas.

¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué te vas sin decirme a qué lugar? ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

Sin querer se le escapó un suspiro. Se sentía extrañamente decaído, como si le hubieran quitado algo. También sentía frustración porque por más que quería, no podía hacer nada. No serviría hacerse a la mar por territorio vedado a riesgo de que le pillasen rompiendo el tratado, sólo por buscarlo.

Sus hombres lo entenderían aunque no lo aceptasen. Muchos se preguntaban que clase de amistad le unía a esa nación al otro lado del mar, esa que tanta sombra les hacía. Pero Roma no les escuchaba. Prefería ignorar a irritarse.

Y mientras ese pedazo de metal con forma de soberbia y él se miraban, todavía las preguntas resonaban en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>La algarabía era impresionante. Voces por aquí y por allá, de hombres, mujeres y niños. Nada había cambiado. Bueno, quizá le había crecido un poco el pelo y sus brazos se habían endurecido algo, pero fuera de eso ningún cambio más.<p>

Cartago había vuelto a casa pero se lo había callado porque en el fondo seguía huyendo de él, escondiéndose de algo a lo que le tenía aprensión, algo de lo que en el fondo no podía escapar, por más que se lo propusiese. Era algo que le perseguía desde que apenas era un niño. Y que no iba a dejar de hacerlo hasta el día en el que se muriese, si es que lo hacía algún día.

Sentado en la borda de uno de sus trirremes de batalla, anclado en el interior del puerto, observaba a los otros barcos junto a él, pensativo. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado fuera, no había dejado de pensar en algo. Huir de sus sentimientos y de los sueños le había ido provocando insomnio de forma paulatina y durante esas noches en las que no dormía, su cabeza trabajaba el doble.

El viento agitaba sus cabellos débilmente y el sonido del agua y el puerto le tranquilizaba, de una forma casi extraordinaria. La bajamar estaba cerca. Cartago sólo miraba las embarcaciones.

«¿Y si pudieran ser más rápidos?», pensaba una y otra vez. Era lo único en lo que pensaba desde hacia semanas, además de su otro asunto.

Si remaran más hombres a la vez la velocidad y la maniobrabilidad serían mayores, sobre todo en batalla, sin tener que depender de la vela. Ese era un problema a la hora de pelear en el mar, el viento y la fuerza de los remeros. Tener la vela izada jugaba siempre a favor, porque así podrían maniobrar mejor, pero…

Apoyándose en el borde, se inclinó sobre él, mirando hacia abajo, luego hacia el frente. Tres hombres por remo.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si fueran más?, ¿y si fueran, por ejemplo, cinco?

Súbitamente se enderezó rápido y sin dar explicaciones a la tripulación que andaba cerca, bajó de un salto por la pasarela, casi corriendo. Si podía planificarlo así, sería… grandioso.

—¿Señor? —un marinero, que casi había chocado con él, le hizo detenerse—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Cartago lo apartó con presteza y se giró a medias mientras caminaba, casi con la exaltación pintada en la cara.

—Dile a Cadmo que no iré en el próximo viaje —Y esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se le pudo ver sonreír a plena luz del día, de lado, astuto y casi con satisfacción—. Tengo una idea.

* * *

><p>Al cuerno todo. Que le pillaran, le daba igual. Estaba enfadado, enfadado y furioso. Le rechinaban los dientes y se le crispaba el entrecejo, también los dedos, sobre la borda. Va, va, va. ¿Por qué sus barcos eran tan lentos?<p>

—Hatajo de idiotas —murmuraba, echando una mirada furibunda a los esclavos que remaban.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Si llegaba para encontrarse con que se había ido otra vez, si que se le llevaría la cólera.

Idiota. ¿Así que volvía y no avisaba? ¿Qué pasaba con ese «ya te avisaré»? ¿Qué no veía que se estaba muriendo de esperar? Tanto tiempo, esos años, sin una palabra. Eso no se hacía, eran amigos, mierda.

Apretaba el pomo de la gladius insistentemente y si hubiera tenido una razón de peso, le habría cortado el cuello a alguno, o algunos. Joder, mierda, maldito sea.

No quería esperar, no le gustaba esperar. Por eso, en cuanto su barco tocó muelle, saltó por la borda y echó a andar furibundo entre el gentío, llevándose miradas desaprobatorias, haciendo que la gente se preguntara: «¿Quién es ese y qué hace aquí?».

—¡Tú!

Le encontró en el barrio de los herreros. Cartago le estaba dando indicaciones a un hombretón moreno y de aspecto rudo sobre como templar mejor el filo de las nuevas adquisiciones con bronce. Cosas cotidianas.

Cartago se tensó al oírlo, cosa Roma notó. Pero obvió la razón y pasó directamente a las preguntas. Ni siquiera dijo algo parecido a un saludo, no. Estaba enfadado, Cartago lo sabía.

Le miró afilado. Dioses, maldita sea su suerte y su fortuna.

Roma le escupió todas y cada una de las cuestiones que le habían estado mordiendo la cabeza durante el viaje hacia África. Y Cartago las aguantó estoico, observando de refilón como el romano apenas apartaba los dedos de su arma.

¿Pensaba atacarlo? ¿Estaba loco?

Silencio.

—¿No vas a responderme? —La voz de Roma sonó dura, filosa y sorprendentemente exigente y dolida.

Cartago no podía responderle o se descubriría. No podía responder aun a riesgo de interpretar algo que no quería interpretar, que no quería relucir y que no quería saber. Prefería ignorar, esperando que fuese solo una quimera de su cabeza. Sin embargo, el corazón le latía fuerte y la garganta se le agarrotaba, mientras tenía esos ojos ámbar clavados en los propios oscuros.

¿Cómo decirle que era su culpa? ¿Qué soñaba con él y que necesitaba espacio, alejarse para que la relación que tenían se hiciese más ancha? ¿Cómo decirle que no soportaba verlo y a la vez no hacerlo?

Oyó un chirrido. Roma había desenvainado la espada y le estaba apuntando.

—Contéstame —«Caprichoso», pensó Cartago—. Ahora.

—¿O qué? ¿Me atacarás? —Cartago consiguió reunir las fuerzas para plantarle cara.

Dioses, aun habiendo pasado casi dos años desde entonces ya no era capaz de discernir la línea. No podía simplemente darlo de lado. Sólo mirarle a los ojos los suponía un tremendo esfuerzo.

—Sí —Fue rotundo, mirándole con disgusto. Su hoja brillaba, estaba lejos y cerca. No le daba miedo, él sí.

Cartago suspiró y mira al herrero, asintiendo. Este, que había presenciado el «espectáculo», se estremeció, pero sabía lo que quería Cartago. Un arma. No podía responderle, así que tendrá que pelear a cambio.

Cuando pelearon, no hubo delicadeza ni concesiones, fue de verdad. Al contrario de la vez que pelearon sobre la arena, en esta ocasión Cartago no quiso tener miramientos, le echó para atrás, empujando con la hoja de la espada prestada, para hacerse hueco en la calle angosta. Pero está indeciso. Y no sabe por qué.

O sí lo sabe y no quiere reconocerlo.

Despacio y poco a poco, chocaron espadas, entre ellos. A través y a lo largo del callejón, mientras las mujeres se asomaban por las ventanas, subieron escaleras, renqueantes, mientras luchaban. Pero al contrario que la última vez, Cartago no atacaba, si no que se defendía. Y Roma avanzaba como un ariete, dispuesto a golpearlo para que se abriese y le dijese la verdad. Necesitaba vencerlo.

Fue Cartago quien resbaló, ocasión que Roma aprovechó para empujar su cuerpo contra la pared, con el filo a milímetros siempre del cuerpo y la piel, ambos cerca, ambos cansados, y ambos ardiendo.

Cartago soltó la espada sin darse cuenta, presa de un sutil miedo ciego, no por el combate, si no por su rival. El arma tintineó en el empedrado.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de verdad, allí mientras se miraban en medio de todo ese caos tenue y furibundo, de algo que había estado allí casi desde el principio, algo de lo que no podía deshacerse y que le iba a perseguir, como la maldición de su antigua reina, para siempre.

Le gustaba. Roma le gustaba.


	5. Aldion

**Glosario del capítulo:**

**Columnas de Melkart: Melkart era un dios púnico, equivalente a Hércules. Por tanto, este término se refiere a las columnas de Hércules o más actualmente al estrecho de Gibraltar.

**Islas Afortunadas: Así llamaban los púnicos a las Islas Canarias.

**Caledonia: Actual Escocia.

* * *

><p><em>La espuma del mar no puede compararse con tu sonrisa, como tampoco el Sol con tus ojos.<em>

**Cartago**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 466 antes de Jesucristo.<strong> _Roma retoma su guerra contra Ecuo._

* * *

><p>El enemigo debía ser sometido. Era lo que siempre le decían.<p>

De noche y en calma, el silencio no le dejaba dormir. Roma estaba acostumbrado al sonido de las armas, a tumbarse junto con los demás desgraciados que podían morir al día siguiente, y a compartir murmullos velados con las guardias. A confesar sentimientos confusos buscando un consejo que le hiciera ver más claro.

Seis años.

Seis años era un lapso de tiempo moderado para un humano común. Pero para Roma era un suspiro en su vida de nación. Y aun así, cada segundo lejos de África era un suplicio. Como si se sintiese presa de una rara ansiedad que le obligase a mantenerse siempre expectante y a la espera.

Y no se podía mover. No a menos que quisiese romper el tratado.

Suspiró molesto. Hacía seis años que había ido en persona en su busca, poniendo en peligro muchas cosas por las que el Senado podría haberle castigado duramente. Cartago y él habían tenido una pequeña pelea por no mantener una conversación civilizada y Roma había ganado. Y desde entonces, Cartago se había negado a tener tratos directos con él. Roma, que era muy poco capaz de controlar sus emociones, aún seguía enfadado y se negaba siempre por todos los medios a siquiera dar un paso para arreglar su amistad. Consideraba que no era él quien tenía que pedir disculpas esa vez.

Cuando trataba de especular sobre el momento en el que las cosas se habían torcido, nunca llegaba a ningún punto en concreto, siendo aquel críptico mensaje recibido años atrás la única pista que tenía. Aunque ni siquiera con eso era capaz de pensar en algo que le pudiera llevar a interpretar qué narices había pasado.

En el silencio de la noche, Roma pensaba en ello, torturándose él solo con las ideas que germinaban a partir del miedo. Ni siquiera echar la vista atrás y recordar buenos momentos le ayudaba, porque eso a su vez le hacía rememorar que ya no podía tener nada de eso. Se sentía hueco por dentro. Nunca había considerado a nadie más como un amigo de verdad o al menos alguien tan cercano como para pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Era esa mezcla de admiración, el afán de impresionar y la conexión, el vínculo casi místico, lo que le había hecho acercarse a Cartago, más que el estúpido tratado. Pensar que, después de todo y al final, había resultado ser un entretenimiento pasajero le hería.

* * *

><p>Se acercaba la bajamar. Con ella, los barcos del puerto quedarían mucho más abajo de la línea de flotación habitual de los muelles y sería mucho más incómodo mantenerse en ellos. Tendría que irse a trabajar a otra parte.<p>

Seis años. Era un tiempo considerable para los humanos pero no para él. Y sin embargo lo estaba cargando mucho peor de lo que creía. Sobre todo porque no le había visto. Tenía que alejarlo, se decía. Necesitaba pensar sobre todo aquello, sus sentimientos y las emociones que le despertaban. No tenía nada que ver que fuesen naciones. Cartago sabía perfectamente qué le estaba sucediendo. Tampoco creía que se debiese a esa maldición suya, no creía en el destino. Sus Dioses enseñaban caminos pero era él quien decidía seguirlos o no. Era su voluntad aceptar las opciones o no.

Por eso sabía que lo que acusaba eran sentimientos que un hombre podía sentir como humano hacia otra persona. Las naciones como ellos situaban sus propias percepciones, su destino individual, por debajo de su destino como nación. Se había estado dando cuenta de que su manera de actuar se acercaba más a lo humano que a lo divino, si es que su existencia se debía a los dioses. Por eso le había alejado de su vida, aunque se odiase a si mismo por haberlo hecho.

Descargaba su resentimiento trazando planos, ideas y nuevos planes para el futuro a corto plazo. Sicilia se encontraba en calma, Grecia estaba peleando, de nuevo, contra Persia. Llevaba poco más de una década de paz con Siracusa, así que quedaba mucho para que finalizase el tratado, que concluiría en el cuatrocientos diez. Para entonces su idea ya habría tomado forma real.

A veces levantaba la cabeza de los planos y veía revolotear alguna paloma. Entonces, durante un segundo ínfimo, se le aceleraba el corazón, hasta que comprobaba que no era blanca, ni llevaba nada para él. La aprensión y la añoranza le atenazaban la boca del estómago entonces y retomaba su trabajo, fuese cual fuese.

Esa vez no había sido la excepción. Ahora que bajaba la marea, estaba sentado al borde del muelle final, el último que miraba a mar abierto. Trazaba un espolón en una tablilla con un estilete. Aquel era un simple diseño que podría o no aprovechar para alguno de sus barcos nuevos. Ya había entregado los planos básicos a los armadores y esperaba poder contar con una pequeña flota para finales del mes siguiente. Luego tendría que enseñar a los marineros a manejarlos adecuadamente para poder utilizarlos en combate con precisión. Sólo de pensarlo se le inflaba el pecho. Era una idea tan excitante…

Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte de forma ausente, como si de repente pudiera ver más allá de él. La península del Lacio no estaba tan lejos pero el mar era un trecho vasto. Chasqueó la lengua. Era poco pero echaba de menos muchas cosas, como sus ojos o su risa escandalosa. O su simple presencia mientras él tocaba el asor. Observarlo escuchar era una total delicia porque así sentía que le pertenecía sólo a él. Aunque eso era una ilusión en su mente, una de la que no quería desprenderse.

Apretó los dientes. No podía seguir pensando así toda su vida.

* * *

><p>—¡Muy bien, oídme todos!<p>

La cubierta entera le prestaba atención, incluso el timonel y los marineros que estaban en los niveles tanto superiores como inferiores le podían oír. Además de su voz, tan sólo se escuchaba el ulular del viento azotando las velas, el característico gruñido hambriento de las olas lamiendo la quilla del barco y el crujido húmedo de la madera. Cartago estaba de pie en medio del pasillo entre las dos hileras de remeros de la segunda cubierta. Se mostraba decidido y determinado, como siempre. Pero también contento. Contó rápidamente de un vistazo superficial el número de hombres totales, de remo en remo y se sonrió mentalmente. Aquello tenía que funcionar. Durante algunos años estuvo pensando sobre las posibilidades que tenía el añadir más hombres a un mismo remo. En la actualidad, tres remeros se encargaban de sujetarlo y maniobrarlo y en conjunto, eso dotaba al barco de la movilidad y rapidez que precisaba. Pero quería aumentar eso, ser más rápido, que los navíos fueran más manejables. De ahí que hubiera colocado dos hombres más a cada fila.

—¡Ya os he explicado cómo quiero que salga la prueba, ahora os toca a vosotros demostrarme si podéis cumplir con mis expectativas! —Le hizo una seña al segundo de a bordo y subió las escaleras hacia la cubierta superior, con el sonido de los timbales retumbando a su espalda.

El barco comenzó a moverse delicadamente hacia delante, como una bailarina atravesando una cortina de seda. La nave se encontraba a cierta distancia del puerto y Cartago había ordenado utilizar la formación habitual de remeros para sacarla del embarcadero. Los hombres restantes se habían colocado una vez detenido el navío cerca del punto indicado. Cartago notó las vibraciones internas del aumento de velocidad a través de los pies. Un chispazo de adrenalina le encendió la sangre. Eso, era eso lo que le gustaba. Aspiró hondamente el aire salado, que el inundó los pulmones con fuerza, y gritó una orden.

Era hora de comprobar cómo se podía llegar a manejar un quinquerreme.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 465 antes de Jesucristo.<strong> _Se instala la democracia en Siracusa._

* * *

><p>—¿Estás completamente seguro?<p>

—Por supuesto.

—Va a ser un viaje largo, y peligroso puestos a añadir.

—Lo sé. Tengo que hacerlo.

Cartago levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho, un joven al que había criado en su palacio después de que le pillara tratando de hurtar en su casa, cuyo amor por el mar les había hecho forjar un vínculo tan fuerte como el que pudiera unir a una madre con su hijo. Le había enseñado a leer, a escribir, a pelear, a valerse por si mismo en ese mundo cruel y humano, y ahora era algo parecido a su sombra, además de un fiel y leal compañero de aventuras. Se llamaba Aldion. Alto, espigado, pelo oscuro, rizado y corto y ojos castaños, atentos. Apenas superaba los diecisiete años. Era un poco temerario, como solían serlo siempre los jóvenes que se creen que pueden pararlo todo, aunque profundamente responsable. Se preocupaba por él con sinceridad. Lo que su nación quería hacer era arriesgado pero si tenía que ayudarlo, lo haría.

—Iré contigo entonces, Kart-Hadasht, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta —También era un cabezota, todo había que decirlo.

Cartago mantuvo una expresión neutra pero en el fondo suave, tranquila y conciliadora. Podría decirse que ese chico era su mejor amigo. Tenuemente, le colocó la mano en el hombro y le miró directamente a los ojos, con vehemencia.

—Vas a estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa —murmuró imperceptiblemente.

Aldion le miró con los ojos brillantes.

—No me importa, quiero acompañarte —El muchacho sabía qué era lo que quería hacer Cartago. Simular un viaje comercial para recalar en Roma. Él lo sabía. Cartago no le había contado mucho sobre eso pero se le podía ver en los ojos, en la postura, en el «sin vivir» en el que se encontraba siempre. Aldion no había vivido de primera mano los primeros estadios de Cartago después de alejarse de Roma, pero si era igual que cuando dejabas a una mujer con la que no podías estar, entonces lo entendía.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos de batalla no verbal, Cartago suspiró resignado y asintió.

—Está bien, puedes venir. Eres más tozudo que una mula.

Aldion sonrió, contento.

—No tanto como tú —replicó, luego suavizó su mirada y desvió la vista—. No pensaba dejarte ir solo.

Cartago le miró, algo complacido y meneó la cabeza, sonriendo de lado. Luego le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió le pelo, como cuando Aldion era un niño.

—Ve a por tus cosas, nos vamos en dos horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 464 antes de Jesucristo.<strong>

* * *

><p>La casa estaba construida cerca de un bosque frondoso. Era una de esas tantas casas de piedra gris, pero que se distinguía de las demás de la aldea porque de ella manaba un aura extraña y mística, como el humo que subía flotando por la chimenea hasta disolverse en el cielo. El ambiente estaba húmedo, frío y el viento se llevaba las hojas caídas de los árboles dispersos por el poblado. Las nubes grises amenazaban tormenta pero era algo tan común en Britannia que nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello. Salvo ellos dos.<p>

Cartago y Aldion habían navegado hasta las Islas Afortunadas, para después subir por la costa occidental de Hispania. Y luego habían recalado en Britannia, para visitar a una vieja amiga de Cartago, la misma representación de la mitad inferior de la isla. Aquel viaje les había durado varios meses largos, a veces salpicados con paradas por culpa del clima del Atlántico. Pero al fin estaban allí, sentados a la mesa de Britannia, con una jarra de cerveza aguada en la mano.

Britannia era una mujer recia y un poco áspera, con una apariencia dura y fuerte. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una larga y gruesa trenza y sus ojos grises siempre estaban atentos a todo. Cartago la conocía desde hacía muchos años, de la época de viajes más allá de las columnas de Melkart. Habían mantenido una relación cordial y comercial durante todo ese tiempo pero, en casi ninguna ocasión, Cartago había vuelto a navegar hasta tan lejos de casa. Britannia lo sabía y por eso tenía la certeza de que algo había sucedido en África, algo que había hecho a Cartago salir de su madriguera para visitarla a ella en el norte.

Britannia le echó una larga mirada a Cartago, antes de desviar la vista hacia un lado. Había servido cerveza para los tres y un silencio un tanto incómodo se había instalado entre ellos. Aldion no sabía exactamente a qué estaban esperando allí sentados sin hacer nada, aunque por la tensión de los brazos de Cartago, supo que simplemente aguardaba el momento en que ella le preguntase directamente, algo que no tardó en ocurrir.

—Bien, ¿vas a contarme qué es exactamente lo que te pasa? —Su voz sonaba como el ruido que hacía un martillo cuando caía sobre el metal al rojo vivo y chocaba contra el yunque.

Cartago acentuó levemente su expresión de ligero fastidio y suspiró de forma débil. Entonces le relató todas y cada una de las cosas que en menor o mayor medida se le habían pasado por la cabeza, los sentimientos y los recuerdos, durante los últimos seis años. Britannia escuchó atentamente, entre sorbo y sorbo, con los ojos clavados en la figura de su amigo. Así que había acudido a ella por desesperación…

—Está bien, demos un paseo —sentenció Britannia cuando Cartago terminó de hablar, tras unos segundos de reflexión—. Puedes quedarte aquí, o salir a la aldea, como prefieras —le dijo a Aldion, con voz más suave.

Cartago se levantó también, dedicándole una mirada paciente al joven muchacho y salió tras Britannia, mientras Aldion los observaba marchar en silencio. Apuró la bebida y cruzó el umbral, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido de la vista.

* * *

><p>—No puedes seguir huyendo para siempre, eres la ciudad más importante de la <em>Oikumene<em> y una de las más poderosas de nuestro tiempo, tarde o temprano tendrás que encontrártelo, en algún momento, en algún lugar, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Era lo que le había dicho Britannia durante su vagabundeo a solas por los alrededores del bosque.

Por supuesto, él lo sabía.

—No entiendo por qué me resulta tan complicado —musitó.

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que sientes por él?

Britannia era siempre tan directa… Cartago llevaba años meditando sobre sus sentimientos, así que no le fue difícil responder a esa pregunta concreta.

—Le quiero.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —contestó sin vacilar—, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.

—¿Qué entonces?

—Lo que implica. No puedo mantener una relación de ese tipo con él.

—¿Por qué no?

—No aguantaríamos, querríamos estar siempre juntos y desatenderíamos nuestras obligaciones —Al menos estaba hablando por él y le constaba que Roma no era ni la mitad de responsable—. Además, te olvidas de dos cosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—La primera es que no sé si el sentimiento es mutuo —Britannia alzó una ceja, suspirando por lo bajo. Se ahorró el decirle que estaba totalmente ciego si no era capaz de ver lo que en realidad había pasado. Cartago había descrito el último encuentro con Roma como arrebato infantil, pero Britannia lo veía más como un estallido de preocupación, mezclado con celos, mezclado a la vez con ese ardor pasional del que tanto había oído hablar—. Y la segunda: somos hombres.

—Eso en Grecia no está tan mal visto.

Cartago frunció un poco el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—Mi casa no es como la de Grecia —murmuró—. Lo cual agradezco en ocasiones.

Britannia le miró de reojo, para luego alzar la vista hacia el cielo. Algunos pájaros revolotearon de rama en rama sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que unas cuantas hojas cayeran a su alrededor. El aire estaba húmedo y las nubes grises seguían arremolinándose unas contra otras.

—Cartago, voy a serte sincera —Éll ladeó la cabeza para mirarla—. Ya eres mayor para saber qué es lo que debes hacer, o decidirlo al menos, pero sería buena idea que arreglaras las cosas con él —Antes de que Cartago abriera la boca para protestar, ella continuó—. No estoy diciendo que hicieras mal, pero piensa en cómo debió de sentirse…

Cartago frunció levemente el ceño. Lo había hecho, claro que lo había hecho, pero eso no justificaba que le fuera a rendir cuentas. Roma no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas sólo porque fueran amigos. Cartago tenía su independencia y su modo de actuar. Reconocía que quizá había sacado las cosas un poco de madre y ese era el único motivo por el cual estaba haciendo ese viaje. Iría a disculparse, sí, pero también a dejarle las cosas claras.

—Gracias, supongo —susurró, ligeramente abatido.

Britannia suspiró, resignada y tomó su mano, apretando delicadamente la piel con los dedos, notando el contraste de colores. Cartago apretó de vuelta y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No necesitaba que ella le dijera nada. Ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por ser «personas» de muchas palabras, les bastaba con una mirada para imponer respeto, un gesto para hacer callar a los demás o un guiño para provocar sonrojo. En eso eran iguales y se comprendían.

El viento frío se levantó y arrastró consigo las hojas que conformaban el lecho del bosque, hacia las profundidades de este entre los troncos y la maleza. Unas cuantas gotitas de agua empezaron a caer sobre las copas de los árboles, deslizándose por las hojas. Pronto la llovizna les alcanzó y tuvieron que regresar al abrigo de las paredes de piedra de la aldea. Cartago tenía pensando permanecer un poco más en la isla, necesitaba saber qué pasaba en el territorio nórdico y en Caledonia porque hasta África no llegaban noticias desde allí frecuentemente. Britannia era un buen enlace para ello. Además, de aquella forma, Aldion podía empaparse de la cultura celta un poco más.

A pesar de las pocas respuestas, Cartago había resuelto su quid de forma satisfactoria. Ya podía ir a Roma tranquilamente, sin sentir que en algún momento iba empeorar las cosas. De nuevo era él mismo, tan seguro y sereno como siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 463 antes de Jesucristo, diciembre.<strong> _Rebelión contra los persas en Egipto._

* * *

><p>Había resultado ser un viaje largo y aparatoso contando con que no podían haber navegado directamente desde Cartago hasta Roma. Habían tardado dos años en lograr alcanzar Ostia entre viaje y viaje, paradas, temporales y supervisiones porque en el pasado se habían dicho que si no podían infringir su propia palabra, al menos sí enmascararla. Habían hecho trampas de forma elegante, evitando en todo momento parecer un convoy militar que pudiera dar la impresión de ser hostil o una delegación comercial demasiado ansiosa.<p>

Aldion lo había ideado así desde el principio, incluso antes de que Cartago le dejase acompañarlo, para no levantar sospechas y sobre todo, para que Roma permaneciese ajeno a su llegada. Quería sorprenderlo, hacerle ver que por una vez, él era el que se había agachado un poco para demostrar humildad.

Cartago se maravillaba a veces por la capacidad humana para trazar planes. El tiempo no le había molestado demasiado, ya que de siempre había obrado con prudencia y la paciencia era una de sus cualidades más significativas. Tuvo que felicitar al muchacho en voz baja cuando, una vez hubieron desembarcado, los tomaron por extranjeros del sur de la Galia a pesar de su aspecto aceitunado. Nadie preguntaba directamente el origen de nadie porque era bien sabido que mucha gente emigraba o eran bastardos de esclavos venidos de tierras lejanas.

Aunque nadie podría imaginar que el mismísimo Cartago estaba pisando Roma.

Viajaron de Ostia a Roma en caballos alquilados, llegando a la ciudad con las primeras luces del alba. Cartago se tomó su tiempo y observó bien de cerca los entresijos de la metrópoli mientras pasaban las horas y el sol ascendía por el cielo, trazando un arco sinuoso y delicado por él. No era tan grande como su ciudad pero imponía bastante, con todos aquellos edificios de mármol y caliza, los templos a los Dioses y las calzadas. Con todas esas personas, ciudadanos, aquellos legionarios.

Le era fascinante.

—¿Kart-Hadasht?

Aldion, que estaba a su vera, le miraba curioso. También se sentía embrujado por la magnificencia romana, tan diferente de la púnica como extraña.

—Aun es pronto —dijo refiriéndose a la posición el sol, señalada por un enorme reloj en el centro del ágora—. Y por lo que sé, tiene problemas con los ecuos, así que posiblemente esté reunido en el Senado.

El chico asintió, corroborando sus palabras.

—Tengo entendido que esta tarde habrá una carrera—comentó volviendo a mirar a los transeúntes con aire distraído.

Aldion se había encargado de sondear a los romanos con preguntas inocentes. Cartago le había entrenado en diversas habilidades y, además del don del combate y el manejo de la espada, el muchacho era un experto espía. Cartago no pareció mostrar ningún signo emocional fuera de su habitual calma aunque el parpadeo sutil indicó que se encontraba interesado en eso. Le gustaban las carreras de caballos, en su casa se celebraban varias a lo largo del año y era atrayente saber que Roma tenía fiestas parecidas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, de cuadrigas. Son carros parecidos a las bigas, del que tiran cuatro caballos.

—Sé lo que son las cuadrigas, Aldion, gracias —Un leve cariz de ironía adornó el reproche de Cartago, pero enseguida ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, incluso sin mirarse.

—Pero no sabes lo mejor.

—¿El qué?

—Roma va a ir a verla, jamás se las pierde.

Si Aldion hubiese mirado en ese instante a Cartago, podría haber visto un brillo diferente en los ojos oscuros de la nación, como si esa información supusiese la diferencia real entre ir de verdad o no. Por primera vez en su vida, a Cartago le empezó a carcomer la impaciencia.

* * *

><p>Roma estaba inmerso en conjeturar estrategias con los cónsules para contrarrestar los ataques de Ecuo. Llevaban así dos años, casi tres y aunque a Roma le gustaba pelear -en eso había cambiado desde que era joven-, lo cierto era que llegado a cierto punto, se cansaba enseguida. Era mucho más cómodo destruir al enemigo en medio año que en tres, porque así no se perdía tiempo con todas las demás tareas. La lucha estaba bien pero existían cosas mucho más importantes.<p>

Tal como Cartago había predicho, se encontraba en el Senado debatiendo, escuchando, sin llegar a nada bueno ni plausible. Estaba de mal humor, gruñendo cada dos por tres, acentuado y hostigado por su constante estado nervioso de guerra. Los senadores, cónsules y tribunos estaban reunidos en pleno para decidir lo que fuera que fuesen a hacer y dárselo a saber a la Asamblea del pueblo al día siguiente.

Ni siquiera la expectativa de presenciar una carrera de cuadrigas podía aplacar su extraño mal genio. Muchos no lo sabían, pero ese carácter había ido agriándose cada vez más desde hacía casi nueve años, desde que volviese de Cartago en solitario. Sentado en su tribuna, apoyado el codo en el brazo del respaldo y la mejilla izquierda en la palma de la mano, Roma barruntaba réplicas a cada plan absurdo que se les ocurría a los senadores. Su cabeza estaba lejos de todo aquello, perdida en la arena de África, como tantas otras veces, dejando que la rabia se apoderase de su juicio, para que luego esta se transformase en tristeza. No lo admitiría delante de nadie pero a veces pensaba que a lo mejor no había estado bien presionar así a Cartago.

Suspiró débilmente, mientras se organizaba una pequeña algarabía entre las distintas facciones del Senado. Luego lazó los ojos hacia las ventanas. El sol estaba alto, muy alto. Lentamente, igual que todos los días, dejó que su mente volase a recuerdos lejanos, en donde Cartago tocaba para él y la música del asor flotaba en el aire, acariciando sus oídos. Así podría pasarse las horas muertas, perdiendo el tiempo imbuido en el lago de su memoria.

* * *

><p>Con el sol de tarde temprana, Cartago y Aldion se movilizaron hacia el Circo Máximo, siguiendo la marea de plebeyos y patricios que paulatinamente avanzaban para asistir a esa carrera. Por lo que había estado investigando, se suponía que era un método para calmar y satisfacer los ánimos aunque tanto Cartago como su acompañante pensasen que intentar distraer a los ciudadanos con algo así era un error. Al final, esconder los problemas debajo de la alfombra no hacía que estos desaparecieran.<p>

Aun así, el estadio estaba lleno.

Fue algo complicado para ellos acceder puesto que el espectáculo estaba vetado a los metecos y extranjeros de la ciudad, pero, como púnicos que eran, no les fue difícil arreglárselas para confundirse entre la multitud y acceder al recinto. Desde los pasillos se veía incluso mejor que desde las gradas, dónde podría sentarse cualquiera delante de ti, mucho más alto que tú. Cartago y Aldion pasaron bastante desapercibidos e incluso se permitieron escuchar de cerca las contrariedades de la carrera y sus apuestas.

Participarían los dos equipos principales, los Rojos y los Blancos, con tres carros cada uno. Las apuestas versaban en general sobre el equipo vencedor pero el precio y el premio eran más altos si además se apostaba por un auriga en concreto. En cada equipo se situaba el favorito, seguido del segundón y el novato. Todos esclavos, por supuesto, entrenados con esmero. Las apuestas por los favoritos superaban la cifra de cien a una. Era una suma suculenta más que apetitosa para alguien como Cartago, cuya debilidad más característica era el dinero y el juego. No obstante, no podía apostar siendo meteco, eso era algo que estaba reservado para ciudadanos romanos y lo último que necesitaban era armar escándalo.

Aldion podía oír los comentarios sobre los equipos y la decisión de utilizar sólo a los Rojos y Blancos para evitar confrontaciones entre los patricios y la plebe. Por lo que pudo averiguar, la nobleza siempre apoyaba al equipo Azul mientras que el resto del populacho al equipo contrario que fuera, frecuentemente el Verde. Al parecer entonces, si sólo competían los Rojos y los Blancos, las cosas podían mantenerse tranquilas. Los nobles no querían perder el tiempo promocionando a un equipo que no era digno de ellos. Aquellos detalles eran tan curiosamente parecidos a los que caracterizaban a la nobleza púnica que no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo. Aldion nunca había estado en Roma y la curiosidad, la exaltación y las ganas de saber más de aquel ambiente tan diferente y a la vez tan parecido le burbujeaban por la sangre. Por primera vez en su vida desde que Cartago entrenase su autocontrol, quería levantarse y correr, perderse entre el gentío y explorar cada centímetro de la ciudad. No podía, claro, aunque eso no impedía que se sintiese inquieto.

Cartago había estado a la escucha de la ronda de apuestas y aunque no podría siquiera pensar en apostar por ser un infiltrado en el estadio, siempre era un placer ver el proceso desde lejos. Habría sido muy imprudente acercarse al hombre que recogía los ases, incluso únicamente para curiosear. La agitación y la expectación les proporcionaba una buena cobertura contra los posibles guardias que anduvieran vigilando. Cartago había localizado a bastante gente entre el público que, como ellos, no debería estar allí a riesgo de que los pillaran y les condenaran a un par de noches en los calabozos. Estaba seguro de que las celdas de Roma serían cien veces peores que las suyas y estas ya eran bastante horrorosas. Sentado en los escalones inferiores junto a uno de los arcos de entrada y salida, Cartago se mantuvo en silencio, ajeno a la diversión y el dinero, pensativo, sereno por fuera e intranquilo por dentro. Aldion, a su lado, le miró de reojo durante unos segundos. El joven podía reconocer el abatimiento entre la indiferencia pero no dijo nada. Tan sólo suspiró débilmente, volviendo a posar la vista en la pista de arena, admirándola En su ciudad natal no se construían Circos así porque en Cartago se organizaban carreras de caballos propiamente dichas, en lugar de carreras con carros. Era un estilo diferente aunque igualmente emocionante. El olor de la intensidad era el mismo, la emoción y el ansia por ganar también. No había ni una sola persona que no tuviese el corazón colocado en la arena, con el alma ligada a la de su auriga predilecto.

Cartago levantó la barbilla, atento, en cuanto se oyó el chirriar de las rejas principales mientras se abrían, acompañado de un clamor aleteante y estruendoso. Muchos a su alrededor, tanto en las escaleras como en las gradas continuas, se levantaron entre vítores. Aldion resopló y soltó una carcajada, murmurando algo sobre lo mucho que se parecían los púnicos y los romanos en algunos aspectos, sobre todo cuando había juego entre medias. Cartago puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando su comentario.

Entonces comenzó la Pompa.

La Pompa era el desfile de inicio que se celebraba en las competiciones de Roma y estaba teñido con el cariz religioso que impregnaba todo lo que existía en la ciudad. Roma no aparentaba ser alguien tan dedicado a los Dioses y en los primeros años, Cartago no habría imaginado realmente que él pudiera serlo. De joven, él también había sido un creyente acérrimo, como Roma, pero en los últimos tiempos ese fervor se había ido diluyendo. No es que hubiese dejado de creer, era sólo que a veces la fe le fallaba en favor del dinero. Así que siguió con gran interés el trayecto del desfile. Primero salió la carroza de los magistrados, opulentos mecenas que financiaban esas carreras, hombres que se empapaban con la gloria del populacho. Después de ellos seguían los músicos, bailarines, sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, esclavos de lujo entrenados para acompañar a la comitiva, y decenas de imágenes divinas rodeadas de flores. El estadio entero reverberaba con la música, el clamor de los tambores y los cánticos, voces graves clamando a los Dioses para que santificaran la competición. No podía haber ningún error o se interpretaría como un mal augurio. Aunque si algo en la procesión fallaba tendrían que empezar desde el principio. Por mal augurio que fuese, los romanos terminaban todo lo que empezaban, para bien o para mal.

Detrás de todo aquello aparecieron los equipos. Primero iban los dos aurigas favoritos, equidistantes uno al lado del otro, conduciendo con precaución, con los caballos y los carros engalanados. Esos dos hombres eran esclavos de mediana edad, veteranos que habían sobrevivido a varias decenas de carreras, las cuales eran muy difíciles terminar y de las que apenas se salía vivo. Después de ellos avanzaban los dos aurigas de segunda posición, más jóvenes que los veteranos pero que también habían logrado llegar a la meta unas cuantas veces. Por último llegaban los novatos, novicios en ese arte de conducción, los cuales tenían el honor de participar por primera vez. No solían ver una noche más allá del día de la carrera, dónde competían contra conductores mucho más experimentados que ellos.

La gente aclamaba, henchida de furor e impaciencia y Cartago podía oler la pasión con la que los romanos gritaban y se alzaban para animar a sus elegidos. Una honda sensación de júbilo le cosquilleó en el pecho, contagiado del fervor humano y varias veces estuvo a punto de levantarse. Pero meneó la cabeza enseguida, despejando sus pensamientos. Allí era fácil olvidarse de la guerra y de Ecuo. Qué fácil era distraer a la masa de los verdaderos problemas. Sucedía en todas partes, y era un constante quebradero de cabeza para ellos. Muchas veces tenían que obligarse a tragar demasiado por la estupidez humana y eso no era nunca ningún alivio.

Cuando los carros completaron la vuelta de reconocimiento, volvieron a introducirse por las compuertas asignadas por el sorteo. Se quitarían los adornos y las galas y se prepararían para correr. La espera adicional supuso un sofoco más para los asistentes y se concretaron las últimas apuestas. Ya estaba todo listo. En el palco de los tribunos del pueblo estaba Roma. También era la tribuna de los jueces de la carrera, los cuales ya estaban posicionados esperando la señal de salida. Sería Roma quién la diese, siempre era él quién lo hacía, como símbolo, como orgullo. Cartago podía verlo desde su lugar, decidiendo que había valido la pena el introducirse en la pista sólo para verlo con ese porte regio y soberbio, uno que casi nunca le mostraba a él por alguna razón. Era curioso, sentir que él podía mirarlo a placer sin que Roma supiera que lo estaba haciendo, que estaba ahí, dispuesto a pronunciar unas palabras que jamás le había dicho a nadie.

Era como tener una sensación agridulce de poder y a la vez, una de profundo desasosiego.


	6. La carrera de cuádrigas

**Glosario del capítulo:**

**Spiga: Obelisco situado a cada extremo de la spina contra el que los combatientes solían estrellarse si no tenían cuidado.

**Spin: Estructura dentro de la pista del Circo Máximo situada en el centro de la misma, en torno a la cual corrían los carros.

**Hora Prima: Primera hora del día para los romanos. En invierno suele corresponder a las 7:30

**Locrense: De Locri, ciudad situada en la Magna Grecia, justo en la punta de la bota de la península itálica.

**quid agis? - ¿Cómo estas?

* * *

><p><em>Yo sólo quiero estar a tu altura.<em>

**Roma**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 463 antes de Jesucristo, diciembre. <strong>

* * *

><p>Marco estaba asustado. Sostenía las riendas por inercia, sujeto al carro con ellas y notando el peso del cuchillo que serviría para salvarle la vida en caso de que cayera del carro. En parte le embargaba el temor, por otra el júbilo. Sería su primera carrera oficial -y lo más probable que la última-. Competía contra un número desorbitado de esclavos más experimentados que él. Uno de ellos era su mentor, el anterior novato del equipo Rojo, que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y que a partir de ese momento no tendría concesiones con él. Era muy poco posible que consiguiera siquiera acabar. Pero lo intentaría. Sería toda una hazaña que incluso ganase. Su amo ganaría mucho dinero y los patrocinadores le colmarían de regalos y oro. Sí, Marco quería ganar por encima de todo, para llevarse la gloria, el dinero y las mujeres.<p>

Apretó las riendas y tensó, ya quedaba poco.

* * *

><p>Roma estaba comentando algunas cosas sobre la subida de impuestos con el tribuno sentado a su derecha cuando le dieron un golpecito en el hombro. Esa era su propia señal para dar inicio a la carrera y el estadio entero estalló otra vez al verlo acercarse a la balaustrada del palco. Roma se quedó quieto por un momento ahí, observando a la gran multitud apiñada en las gradas de enfrente, a ambos lados e incluso debajo. El viento le revolvió el pelo y el olor familiar y hogareño del polvo, la gente y las cloacas le llegó a la nariz, haciendo que momentáneamente sonriera de lado. Ese fue un gesto que hasta Cartago pudo ver desde su posición y por un momento pensó que le había visto. Roma entreabrió los labios, exhaló suave y alzó una mano, haciendo que el griterío disminuyera gradualmente. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra alguna. Él no tenía que dar ningún discurso, tampoco hacía falta. Dejó que durante un minuto creciera la ansiedad y la expectación, sintiendo la tensión en la piel. Entonces bajó el brazo, dando la señal de comenzar. Con ella resonaron las ovaciones en cuanto los carros salieron por las compuertas de reja. El sorteo había querido que los dos aurigas intermedios salieran primero, seguidos de los dos novatos y los dos veteranos.<p>

El retumbo de los cascos de los caballos se mezcló con la turba y algarabía de voces. Los gritos eran ensordecedores, mezcolanza de aplauso e insulto para animar como se pudiera y quisiera. Cartago se contagió de esa moción al igual que Aldion, que observaba ávido el desarrollo de la salida. Roma también seguía con la mirada la vuelta, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha en cuanto los dos primeros cruzaron por delante, directos a rodear la _spiga_. La pista, al ser un óvalo estrecho, tenía curvas muy cerradas y esos eran siempre los puntos más peligroso durante la competición porque los carros no poseían tracción de curvatura en el eje y por tanto, tenían que avanzar sin ningún tipo de desestabilización. Cualquier movimiento demasiado brusco podía hacer volcar el vehículo y si eso pasaba era muy difícil volver a subirse.

El público quedó mudo un momento al contener la respiración mientras el segundo auriga Rojo adelantaba al Blanco sin contratiempos al girar en la _spiga_. Detrás de ellos avanzaban los dos neófitos, casi a la par. Y pisandoles los talones, los veteranos.

* * *

><p>Marco temblaba pero no por culpa del miedo, sino por el terreno arenoso en el que podías resbalar o pisar alguna piedra que a los esclavos se les pudiera haber pasado por alto. La adrenalina de saberse en tercer o cuarto lugar era demasiado fuerte para impedirle sentir temor, inmerso como estaba en tratar de pasar la <em>spiga<em> por delante de su contrincante, el novato Blanco. Hijos de esclavos ilirios, habían sido amigos en la infancia, criados por el mismo amo y entrenados por separado para servir a diferentes equipos. Marco tenía diecisiete años y apenas sabía qué era la vida. Todo lo que conocía era eso, el mundo de las carreras y la esclavitud. Pero esta carrera en concreto iba a ser su vida, pensaba, que si tenía que morir por algo, que mejor que compitiendo a toda velocidad. Agitó las riendas, iba algo adelantado respecto a su rival de rango. Si conseguía pasar la _spiga_ antes tendría buena ventaja. Sin embargo, no contaba con los dos veteranos que pisaban sus ruedas.

—¡Aparta del camino, niño!

El favorito del equipo Blanco pasó a su lado como una exhalación de polvo, cascos de caballos y risas. Marco tuvo que maniobrar y frenar un poco para que no le rozase -algo que habría puesto en peligro su carro-, con la mala suerte de que su rueda izquierda pasó sobre el borde de la _spina_, cerca del giro de la _spiga_.

Maldijo entre dientes, ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar el error.

* * *

><p>Cartago se levantó junto con el resto de los presentes, sobrecogido en parte por el repentino giro de los carros a la vuelta a la <em>spiga<em>. Uno de ellos había pasado a otro justo en el momento de la curva y este último había perdido el control de su carro, pisando la estructura de la _spina_ con la rueda. Había volcado con un fuerte estrépito, estrellándose de forma feroz contra la arena. Volaron astillas por todas partes y una rueda salió medio rodando hasta detenerse a poca distancia del siniestro. Pero los caballos continuaron corriendo y arrastraron tanto al carro roto como al conductor varios metros en adelante. El auriga veterano Rojo tuvo que girar en abierto para poder esquivarle y eso hizo que se retrasara aún más su posición.

Todo había ocurrido en segundos. A los espectadores no les hacía falta estirar el cuello para ver cómo estaba el muchacho caído, todos sabían que no volvería a levantarse.

* * *

><p>Roma murmuró algo entre dientes pero el tribuno sentado a su lado no pudo oírlo con claridad. Las ovaciones a favor de las maniobras del auriga veterano del equipo Blanco eran muy altas. En la segunda vuelta había sobrepasado a los dos segundones de ambos equipos. El maestro de los rojos iba tercero, por delante de su compañero. Ellos sí lo habían sentido por Marco, al menos durante unos momentos, porque había sido como un hijo y hermano para los dos. Después se habían concentrado en lo que estaban haciendo, querían ganar. Todos ahí querían hacerlo porque se podían llevar una buena suma de dinero y la libertad si a los mecenas les satisfacía en demasié aunque fuera una ilusión vana pensar algo así. Un buen auriga daba mucho dinero en espectáculos y por nada del mundo los dejaban escapar. La única forma de convertirse en liberto era acumular oro y comprar tu pasaje para convertirte en ciudadano romano. No existía otro modo.<p>

Lucio, el segundón Rojo, iba último habiendo comenzado primero y eso era algo que le costaba mucho digerir en medio de la carrera. Iban por la tercera vuelta y su carro zozobraba porque había pisado los restos esparcidos del carro de Marco. Agitó las riendas con saña, oyendo el relincho de sus caballos. Ya estaba girando la _spiga_ de nuevo, por detrás de los otros tres adversarios y Cayo, su maestro.

Cayo iba en segunda posición tras dejar atrás la línea blanca de meta y seguir el carro de Tito, su rival del equipo Blanco. Cayo y Tito se conocían de toda la vida y en inicio habían sido propiedad del mismo patricio, que los había vendido a un entrenador profesional para que los convirtiera en aurigas de categoría. Hacía tres años, sin embargo, los había separado el mecenazgo y desde entonces competían en equipos diferentes. Fuera de la pista seguían siendo amigos, dentro de ella podían llegar a matarse.

Cayo ya había dejado atrás al segundón y al novicio de los Blancos y ya iba tras la estela de Tito a tan solo un caballo de distancia. Estaban en la quinta vuelta, faltaban dos más. Su pericia se basaba en la precisión y la flexibilidad de una maniobra sencilla, evitando acercarse demasiado a los oponentes y girando en semi-abierto a la _spiga_, una estrategia cauta y a la vez rápida que nunca le había fallado en todo ese tiempo. Cayo sabía que Lucio, su compañero, iba el último pero que conseguiría sobrepasar al novato blanco en cuestión de una vuelta. Tan sólo tenía que acabar la carrera. Cayo rezaba para que no se le ocurriera nada tan temerario como querer vencerle a él.

* * *

><p>Cartago se mantuvo totalmente atento y callado mientras observaba la sexta vuelta, leyendo la estrategia de cada auriga como si pudiera hacerlo desde sus mentes. Para él era fácil darse cuenta de esas cosas con un único vistazo. Estaba entrenado para averiguar las intenciones de alguien con sólo mirar su lenguaje corporal y ni siquiera la distancia era un impedimento. Cartago ya sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas si nada más pasaba.<p>

Todos a una soltaron una exclamación cuando el segundo de los Rojos pasó al novato Blanco, haciéndole chocar de lado contra la _spina_. El jovencito pudo cortar las riendas alrededor de su cuerpo para que los caballos no le arrastraran a través de los despojos del carro medio destruido. Cojeó al intentar caminar. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a apartarse de la pista antes de que pasaran de nuevo el líder Rojo y el Blanco por ese punto. El primero pudo sortearlo pero no así el segundo, cuya falta de visión por culpa de la polvareda le impidió ver el cuerpo de su otrora compañero. Los caballos arrollaron al muchacho y el carro se tambaleó, volcándose y haciendo que los gritos se elevasen desde las gradas. Cayo echó un vistazo atrás al oír al público, observando que Tito había atropellado al joven de su equipo, otorgándole la oportunidad de ganar. Tito había cortado sus riendas también y ya estaba corriendo para quitarse de en medio, dificultándole la tracción a Lucio.

Última vuelta.

Lucio pasó a duras penas, traqueteando por culpa de todo lo esparcido en ese tramo de la pista y siguió el camino trazado por Cayo. Detrás de él y gracias a todo lo que había pasado, iba el último integrante del equipo Blanco, el cual había logrado pasar evitando los despojos de los demás.

Cayo ganó la carrera y por consiguiente, lo hizo el equipo Rojo.

* * *

><p>Cartago y Aldion salieron antes de que la turba se calmase y se diera cuenta de que había un puñado de metecos dentro del estadio. Pasaron desapercibidos porque los guardias también querían ver la entrega de laureles. La falta de seguridad y la negligencia por parte de las autoridades tan clara e irritante -aunque conveniente- que Cartago no pudo evitar resoplar. En su casa pasaba igual. Respiró hondo una vez estuvieron en la calle. Se alejaron un poco del estadio internándose por una de las callejuelas adyacentes, perdiéndose en la penumbra de los soportales. Aldion se fijó en que el sol estaba cerca a la línea del horizonte y que por tanto, quedaba poco tiempo de luz diurna. La carrera se había prolongado más de lo esperado, a pesar de que no lo había parecido. Ambos estaban seguros que de no haber sido por el desfile al inicio habrían podido salir mucho antes.<p>

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Aldion.

Cartago se asomó por la esquina de la calle que habían dejado atrás. Desde allí se podía ver la turba saliendo por los arcos del edificio.

—No creo que sea conveniente hacer nuestro movimiento hoy, es demasiado tarde y la oscuridad en una ciudad extranjera es peligrosa.

—Si no fuera porque todo está escrito en latín y la ciudad está más roñosa de lo habitual, uno podría pensar que estamos en Kart-Hadasht.

Aldion oyó que Cartago resoplaba.

—Eso me ha ofendido, muchacho.

—Lo siento —Aldion esbozó una sonrisa.

—De todas formas no podemos quedarnos a la intemperie, la temperatura bajará mucho más por la noche y no me gustaría dormir a la espera de que cualquier bandido me rebane el cuello.

Cambiar de planes no era de su agrado pero no tenía más opciones, porque tampoco quería aparecer de noche en la puerta de Roma, quisiera o no quisiera dejarle pasar. Podía suceder cualquier cosa y no estaba en modo alguno dispuesto a afrontarlo. Encontraron un hostal junto a una de las vías principales de la ciudad antes de que se pusiera el sol. Pagaron por una noche y les dieron un cuartucho destartalado en el extremo norte del edificio. Un jergón de paja, una bacinilla y un candil era todo lo que había de mobiliario. Un par de cucarachas corretearon por el suelo, hasta que Cartago avanzó y pisó una de ellas, sin inmutarse.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que duermo en sitios así —comentó, tranquilo.

Aldion se asomó por la ventanita del cuarto.

—Es mejor que la calle, sí, al menos tenemos la seguridad de que lo que nos pique por la noche serán chinches y no algo peor.

—Te has acostumbrado demasiado al lujo, ¿te tengo que recordar lo que eras antes?

Aldion frunció ligeramente el ceño, volviéndose hacia él.

—Vaya, debes de estar de muy mal humor como para ser tan grosero conmigo, señor.

—No estoy de mal humor —Pero la evasiva denotaba lo contrario. Aunque realmente no lo estaba, era sólo que le disgustaba su situación. No había planeado tener que atrasar sus planes.

—Mentiroso.

Se miraron en silencio a la luz del candil, débil y quejumbrosa, hasta que Aldion desvió la mirada, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral. Cartago suspiró y se acercó, cerrando el ventanuco a espaldas del muchacho.

—Vamos a cenar, la noche será larga y la pasaremos mejor con un poco de vino en el estómago —murmuró, con un tono de voz mucho más suave, a la vez que apretaba el hombro de Aldion con la mano, en señal de disculpa.

Se quedaron en un rincón de la sala junto a la cocina, apartados de los demás comensales. En su gran mayoría eran comerciantes y viajeros de ciudades cercanas aunque ninguno venía de tan lejos como Cartago y Aldion. De vez en cuando notaban que alguien le echaba una larga ojeada pero cuando alzaban la vista, nadie estaba mirando. Cenaron en silencio, comprobando que la comida era igual en todas partes, porque no importaba que estuvieran en Cartago o en Roma, en ambos lugares te iban a servir el mismo engrudo. Cartago se preguntó si aquello no era coincidencia.

Una vez de nuevo en la habitación, Cartago se quitó el cinturón y la capa. Tuvieron problemas para acomodarse en el lecho porque era individual y no había demasiado espacio para ambos.

—Maldita sea, échate a un lado —Cartago empujó al muchacho hacia el borde de la cama, pero Aldion musitó una negación y se rió por lo bajo, arrimándose más y pegándose a Cartago como una lapa—. Demonios, ¿por qué tenías que hacerte tan grande?

—¿No te trae recuerdos?

—Oh, sí, sobre todo de cuando venías corriendo porque te daba miedo quedarte solo a oscuras.

—Oye, no era culpa mía —protestó Aldion—, hasta esas noches siempre había dormido en la misma cama con otros cinco niños, estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Pobre muchacho —Cartago le acarició la cabeza, un poco cínico.

—No te burles de mí —refunfuñó el chico escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Cartago, exactamente igual que cuando era pequeño.

Cartago emitió un resoplido que casi podría haberse considerado una pequeña risita. No había olvidado aquella época en la que había acogido al mocoso y le había enseñado todo lo que ahora sabía. Aldion podría haberse convertido en un bandido cualquiera, pero él le había hecho tomar un camino totalmente distinto. Ahora él era un importante miembro de su guardia, un amigo y un asistente muy bueno en sus viajes. Casi lo llegaba a considerar un hijo. En ocasiones se preguntaba si era así como uno se sentía cuando los tenía y debía ocuparse de ellos.

Cartago cerró los ojos con un suspiro, notando la relajación de Aldion al quedarse dormido poco a poco. Él no tardó en conciliar el sueño con esos recuerdos en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Se marcharon del hostal antes de que saliese el sol y subieron las calles empinadas rumbo al barrio donde vivían los nobles. Cartago estaba seguro, por múltiples anécdotas y comentarios de Roma en el pasado, que su casa debía de ser alguna de esas suntuosas propiedades. No esperaba encontrar una placa con su nombre aunque no habría estado mal, porque por alguna extraña razón, a la nobleza romana le gustaba vivir sobre prolongadas colinas conectadas por calzadas en cuesta. Les costó dar con la casa correcta y aun cuando llamaron, el esclavo que atendió les miró de arriba a abajo, como pensando «¿Qué clase de chusma quiere nada de mi amo?». Cartago tuvo que hacer uso de su labia para convencer al hombre de que tenía asuntos urgentes que tratar con Roma y que le daba igual la hora que fuera. El esclavo tardó unos minutos en asentir a regañadientes porque la mirada de aquel extranjero moreno le daba mala espina. Les hizo pasar cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido al cerrar el portón tras ellos. Después entraron a la casa tras atravesar un pequeño jardín delantero, bastante cuidado y bonito.<p>

—No acostumbramos a recibir visitas tan temprano, apenas roza la hora prima, ¿no podían esperar?

—Me ha faltado un ariete para echar abajo la puerta. Pensaba que la celeridad era una cualidad romana.

—Oh, siento decepcionarte, mi buen señor, pero soy locrense. Los romanos a veces pecan de impulsivos.

—Me vas a decir a mí.

El esclavo les hizo pasar hasta el segundo vestíbulo, allí se apartó de ellos y se inclinó, un poco más servicial.

—Avisaré a mi amo, les atenderá enseguida.

Cartago asintió, mentalmente dudando de ello. Pero estaba intranquilo, nervioso por dentro. Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Se sentía estúpido. Aquel viaje no debería haberse hecho, era lo más que podía repetirse. Que eran naciones y como tales tenían que vivir para ellos y sus ambiciones, dejando a un lado sus absurdas conveniencias humanas. No obstante, por primera vez se estaba negando a retirarse ante una situación que podría desembocar en desastre. Tal y como le había dicho Aldion en una ocasión, le había podido el deseo humano.

Roma no solía ser el primero que saliese de la cama corriendo aun sí algo le requería. Sin embargo, les sorprendió apareciendo menos de diez minutos después por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones privadas con el vestíbulo principal. Cartago aguantó la respiración por un segundo justo antes de verlo. La luz de las antorchas le mostraron un rostro más maduro y curtido, serio. También cansado. Probablemente había acudido tan rápido porque ya estaba despierto. ¿Qué podía mantener así a alguien como él salvo la guerra? Sin querer sintió pena.

Aldion se quedó ligeramente retrasado respecto a la posición de Cartago pero le bastó para notar las ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos de Roma y su expresión de enfado. Roma se detuvo en seco al llegar al umbral del arco, abriendo los ojos un poco de más, atónito. Le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Aldion y luego una de reproche a su esclavo. Después se concentró en Cartago, componiendo una mueca descontenta y reprobatoria.

—Déjanos —ordenó de pronto. Su voz sonó ronca, ligeramente desvaída y hueca. El esclavo se inclinó y desapareció por otro pasillo lateral, cerrando la puerta después.

Aldion se preguntó si eso iba por él también, pensando que a lo mejor Roma creía que él era el esclavo de Cartago. Pero Cartago no necesitó decirle nada a Aldion para que este comprendiese que él no tenía que irse y que realmente necesitaba de su apoyo presencial para resistir sin armar una escena. Aldion tragó saliva, sintiendo la terrible tensión entre las dos naciones, la increíble singularidad de la situación y sobre todo, por debajo de esas cosas, la emoción de verse.

Roma estaba aguantando la respiración y no sabía que Cartago también.

No sabía muy bien como proceder, se suponía que estaba ofendido, enfadado, todavía y eso era lo único que le impedía caminar hacia él para abrazarlo sin decir nada o decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos y lo idiota que era por tratarlo como a un niño al que se le podía abandonar sin más. Luego recordó que Cartago era como era, que no te daba explicaciones de nada porque no rendía cuentas a nadie y que tampoco valía la pena suplicar por ello. En el fondo le entristecía aún esa idea pero estaba decidió a soportarlo, si es que así tenían que ser las cosas. Cuando dio dos pasos más, Cartago alzó un poco más la barbilla y eso hizo que se detuviera, escrutándolo fijamente, tratando de analizar cualquier cosa fuera de lugar en él. Ninguno de los dos había crecido de forma aparente. Se hacían mayores con el paso del tiempo, muy lentamente y eso en pocos años no se notaba demasiado si ya eras adulto. Roma era el que más había cambiado en nueve años.

—_Salve_, Roma —dijo Cartago al fin. Cartago evitaba hablar en latín si le era posible, pero estaban en Roma y era de conocimiento general hablar en la lengua del lugar que estabas visitando si lo conocías—, _quid agis?_

Aldion pudo notar la tensión de Roma al escuchar la voz de Cartago, suave, vocalizada y tersa hablando en su idioma. Una tensión que se transformó en temblor y un temblor que se convirtió en resignación.

—¿Has venido sólo a darme los buenos días? Un poco pronto, ¿no te parece? —Roma aún se sentía lo suficientemente enfadado con él como para replicarle de esa forma, algo que no habría hecho en circunstancias normales. En aquellas habría balbuceado, reído, pero no replicado—. ¿Qué quieres, Cartago? Por si no te has dado cuenta, ni siquiera empieza la hora prima.

Cartago se habría esperado una bronca. Así que el que Roma le contestase con cierto tipo de ingenio y calma le impresionó. Era la primera vez que Roma le obligaba a andarse con cuidado. Pensó muy bien las palabras que quería decirle, paladeandolas en la cabeza antes.

—Querría algo como —comenzó a decir, despacio—: «aún después de todo, te perdono», pero no he venido sólo por eso.

—¿Ah, no?, ¿y a qué has venido entonces? —Roma sonó curioso además de irritado. De alguna extraña forma se había ablandado un poco y al menos estaba dejando que se explicase.

Cartago dudó sólo por un segundo al hablar:

—Quería verte.

Roma se quedó en blanco.

Cartago cerró la boca, sin decir nada más, apartando la vista ligeramente y Roma se mordió la lengua, maldiciendo por dentro. ¿Y ahora qué? Había pasado tanto tiempo y las cosas se habían enfriado de tal forma que oírle decir eso de sus propios labios se sentía como si le hubieran pateado el estómago. Estaba aguantando el aliento otra vez, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, entre asombrado y halagado. Había tardado años en ir por él, pero al final lo había hecho y eso era lo que contaba. Roma tragó saliva y avanzó despacio, agachando la cabeza al final. Cartago lo miró al verlo venir pero se congeló por completo cuando Roma le abrazó, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos y apoyando la frente en su pecho, tembloroso. De nuevo el niño que poco a poco estaba muriendo en él salió a la luz, buscando un consuelo que sólo alguien de su condición podía darle. Cartago suspiró débilmente, esbozando una muy tenue sonrisa y le abrazó contra sí, tranquilo. Bastó ese sencillo gesto para que la escarcha que había estado congelando el corazón de Roma se desprendiese porque sabía que sin palabras esa era la forma que tenía Cartago para pedirle disculpas.

—Eres idiota.

—Y tú un cabeza de chorlito.

Entonces Aldion, que había estado observando la escena sin entrometerse, carraspeó no muy fuerte, haciendo que Roma se separase de Cartago y alzase ligeramente las cejas, más cordial, intrigado. Cartago torció un poco el gesto, pero se volvió hacia el joven.

—Roma, este es Aldion, miembro de mi guardia y compañero de viajes.

Aldion dio un pasito hacia ellos y sonrió ampliamente. Años y años oyendo hablar de Roma y por fin lo tenía delante. Ni siquiera Cartago sabía que él también había estado nervioso por el encuentro, más por conocerlo en persona que por cualquier otra cosa.

—Es un honor, Kart-Hadasht me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Ah sí? —Roma bufó sonriendo después—, ¿y qué te ha contado?

—Está ese episodio del acantilado, o la estafa del talento de oro que resultó ser bronce bañado, o la vez aquella que te escondiste corriendo debajo de una mesa durante una tormenta eléctrica porque tenías miedo de que a Júpiter se le fuera la mano...

Aldion iba a seguir relatando anécdotas, pero Roma, que se había sonrojado de vergüenza hasta las orejas, le acalló con una protesta dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a Cartago.

—¡Le has contado todo lo malo!

—No es verdad, también se sabe unas cuantas cosas dignas de admirar, que no las haya enumerado no es mi culpa.

—Y un cuerno, todos los púnicos sois iguales, pretendéis bajarme del pedestal con vuestro sarcasmo.

—Es que es un pedestal muy alto —murmuró el muchacho.

El comentario de Aldion dio pie a un nuevo gruñido de Roma. Aldion nunca habría pensado a simple vista que ellos eran realmente amigos al verlos discutir. Pero sabía que era una forma de estrechar el lazo que les unía, de una forma velada. Igual que muchos hombres, creían que demostrar una sentimentalidad fuerte era signo de debilidad. Y ciertamente les criaban para que pensasen de esa forma. Aldion también notaba los gestos ocultos de ambos. Pequeñas cosas que le hacían ver la profunda fascinación de Roma, el afecto sincero de Cartago y la mutua dualidad que los entrelazaba.

En verdad era como la gente decía de ellos, que eran como el mar y la tierra.

* * *

><p>A los esclavos les dijeron que eran invitados de honor y que fueran muy atentos con todo lo que pudieran desear. Roma no tenía que ir al Senado ese día por suerte y teniendo a Cartago en su casa olvidó por completo todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer. Les contó que por la tarde tenía organizada una recepción y quería que asistiesen. Cartago había estado en contra de mezclarse con la nobleza romana en una fiesta pero la expresión emocionada y caprichosa de Aldion logró convencerlo. Roma estuvo tomándole el pelo durante el refrigerio de mediodía por eso, burlándose de lo sujeto que Aldion le mantenía, como si fuera su hijo. Eso hizo que el joven le contase la historia de cómo Cartago le había recogido y criado.<p>

—Técnicamente es como si fuera mi hijo, y no deberías burlarte, estoy seguro de que algún día te pasará lo mismo —masculló Cartago, algo molesto.

—Lo dudo mucho, a día de hoy nadie ha logrado colarse en mi casa.

—Será porque no tienes nada que valga la pena robar.

—¡Eh! —Roma le lanzó una aceituna que Cartago esquivó por los pelos.

—¿Quién se está comportando como un crío ahora? —preguntó Aldion de forma retórica.

—¡Es él el que empieza!

—¿Has visto? Te dije que siempre me echaba las culpas —murmuró Cartago tomando un sorbo de vino, tan tranquilo.

—¡No es verdad, Aldion, no le creas! —Roma se inclinó por encima de la mesa, como queriendo hacerle una confidencia —. No te dejes engañar, te compra cosas para que le apoyes, te nubla el juicio con sobornos...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Aldion se mostró confundido.

—Creo que está celoso de ti, pero espero que recuerde el caballo que le compré una vez.

Roma se erizó ante sus palabras.

—¡Se cayó por un precipicio!

—Fue culpa tuya, por dejar que el animal se asustase con un pájaro.

—¡Eso no es justo! —Roma golpeó la mesa con el puño, irritado de verdad—, ¡yo no podía saber que algo así pasaría!

Clavó la mirada en Cartago, furibundo, como un animal herido. Cartago se la devolvió, serio y tranquilo, como si el estallido no significase nada. Aldion contuvo la respiración por un segundo, preguntándose qué se les estaría pasando a ambos por la cabeza ahora. Reconocía que pinchar a Roma no era buena idea en algunas ocasiones aunque parecía que Cartago estaba acostumbrado a pelear así con él.

—Aldion —dijo Cartago—, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento?

—Eh … claro.

Roma siguió con la mirada la marcha del muchacho, el cual parecía un tanto desconcertado, pero no movió ni un músculo. Cuando lo oyeron cerrar la puerta, Roma se cruzó de brazos.

—No has cambiado —musitó—, sigues teniendo la lengua igual de larga.

Cartago esbozó una sonrisita suave.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo en realidad.

—Para ti quizá no... —Roma desvió la vista y profirió un suspiro, levantándose y dirigiéndose al patio interior. Se detuvo justo a las pequeñas escaleras que bajaban hasta el remanso de agua y la fuente que gorjeaba en medio. Al parecer, los esclavos se habían retirado también y los habían dejado solos.

Cartago observó sus pasos, siguiéndolos poco después. Se quedó parado a su espalda, silencioso. Roma se tensó sin darse cuenta al notarlo atrás pero no dijo nada. Una expresión triste se le formó en la cara y un nuevo suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, sin volverse. La pregunta le correteó por la garganta y saltó en su lengua:

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó angustiado.

A su espalda, Cartago frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, aunque Roma no pudo verlo.

—Sabes por qué.

—No, no lo sé.

—No mientas.

—No lo hago, realmente... realmente no lo sé... no sé qué quieres, qué haces aquí, ni por qué has querido venir después de años —entonces Roma se dio la vuelta y le encaró, aun algo tenso—... no lo entiendo.

Cartago suavizó sus gestos y le miró con cierta dulzura, sin darse cuenta. Roma seguía siendo el mismo. Por fuera podría haber madurado y crecido un poco pero en el interior, Cartago seguía viendo a ese jovenzuelo inseguro y vulnerable que a cada paso necesitaba que le explicasen el porqué de las cosas. Despacio, Cartago alzó la mano y rozó de forma tenue la sien de Roma. Enseguida notó su estremecimiento, hundiendo los ojos en los de él, para después simplemente encogerse de hombros.

—Ya te he pedido perdón, ¿no?

—... sigo sin saber nada —Roma desvió la vista, débilmente sonrojado.

—No hay gran cosa que saber, Roma —Por alguna extraña razón, a Cartago le divirtió ver cómo de nuevo Roma no era capaz de mantener la mirada alta frente a él—. Soy así, no puedo andar explicando todo lo que hago, llevo decenios sin hacerlo.

—Ya...

—He venido porque te echaba de menos, es lo más que te voy a decir.

Roma refunfuñó por lo bajo y se ladeó, como queriendo darle la espalda pero no del todo. Cartago esbozó una sonrisa y avanzó un poco, llegando al borde de las escaleras. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el hueco del patio por donde se veía el cielo. Unas cuantas nubes tapaban el sol y la luz no era muy fuerte pero no hacía viento y la temperatura era bastante suave para ser invierno.

Cartago notó a Roma moverse hasta sentir que se apoyaba en su brazo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Cartago le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le acarició el pelo, sin dejar de mirar las nubes. Sus palabras le llegaron hondo e hicieron que le latiera el corazón un poco más deprisa. Roma no tenía idea sobre la existencia de los sentimientos que había decidido guardar bajo llave. Que Cartago los hubiese finalmente aceptado hacía que pequeñas cosas como esas tuvieran un efecto diferente.

Había tomado la decisión de seguir ese camino y si los Dioses se lo habían mostrado, entonces es que algo importante le esperaba al final de él.


	7. Los borrachos no mienten

**Glosario del capítulo:**

**Emporion: Colonia griega situada en la costa norte del levante hispánico. Es la actual Ampurias.

**Domus: Es la casa unifamiliar romana por excelencia, equiparable al chalet de hoy en día.

* * *

><p><em>Querer, poder y deber son tres cosas totalmente diferentes. Y cuando uno de ellos entra en conflicto con otro resulta ser un gran problema.<em>

**Cartago**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 463 antes de Jesucristo, diciembre. <strong>

* * *

><p>Roma había dicho que aquello sería una reunión sin importancia, una cena con un puñado de amigos que se aburrían si no salían de sus casas. Cartago había aceptado quedarse únicamente porque se suponía que la recepción sería sencilla y tranquila y porque Roma se había negado a que se marcharan tan pronto. Cartago sabía que Roma proyectaba hacerlos permanecer allí hasta que pasasen las Saturnales pero él no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con esa expectativa. Cuando llegara a África tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones al Senado y no tenía idea de qué excusa iba a decirles.<p>

En silencio, Cartago estaba algo alejado de los vestíbulos, casi escondido de los demás mientras que Aldion sólo estaba unos pasos más cerca del arco, curioseando la llegada de cada invitado. El aire frío de la noche le hizo tiritar.

—Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que estemos aquí —musitó Cartago desde la arcada.

Aldion se volvió hacia él para mirarle, ligeramente nervioso.

—Vamos, no pasa nada, parecen simpáticos.

—Desentonamos más que un zorro en un gallinero.

—Sí y tú eres el zorro —Aldion esbozó una sonrisita pícara como respuesta al gruñido de Cartago pero no dijo nada más.

Cartago y Aldion se mantuvieron tras el pórtico del patio mientras los esclavos iban y venían con fuentes, platos, escudillas de plata, copas repletas y los invitados se esparcían por todo el espacio de la _domus_. Muchos de ellos notaron la presencia de Cartago y el joven púnico y comenzaron a hacer murmuraciones, sin atreverse a entablar contacto directo con ellos. No sabían exactamente quiénes eran o de dónde venían y aunque la curiosidad les estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ninguno tuvo el valor de ir. Finalmente fue una joven la que se acercó primero, seguida por una mujer mayor que parecía ser su esclava personal. Aldion retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta, aturdido por su súbita aparición tras una de las columnas. Cartago se limitó a mirarla de reojo. La romana los observó con curiosidad, sin decir una palabra, mientras se recogía un mechón de pelo, rizado y oscuro, tras la oreja. Más parecía que tuviera miedo de hablar que otra cosa, por si acaso a ellos se les ocurría desaparecer en la noche, como cervatos asustados.

—Eres tú —susurró ella entonces. Su voz se asemejaba al tintineo dulce de una campana de plata. Clavó la vista en Cartago. Este se encaró despacio a ella, intrigado. Aldion retrocedió un poco más, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer—, eres Cartago, ¿no es cierto?

Él alzó sutilmente las cejas. Si Roma se había ido de la lengua... Los rumores se extendían como el fuego en la brea, no importaba dónde tuvieran inicio. Si el chisme de que había estado en el Lacio sin permiso cruzaba el mar tendría problemas muy serios.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Nadie —se apresuró a aclarar ella—, nadie, lo juro. Roma me ha hablado tanto de Cartago y lo ha descrito tantas veces que es imposible no reconocerlo. Al verte aquí he pensado... eres igual a como me lo imagino, tienes que serlo.

A la luz de las antorchas se podía notar el débil rubor que adornaba sus mejillas pálidas y el brillo emocionado de sus ojos castaños. No debía de tener más de dieciocho años. Cartago la observó durante largo rato. No parecía peligrosa, tan sólo interesada y emocionada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Cartago, separándose del arco y acercándose un poco más a ella, cordial.

—Niobe —La muchacha se inclinó un poco, como si para ella fuese un gran honor estar en su presencia.

—Niobe... es un nombre griego, ¿no es así? —Cartago miró a Aldion, como si buscara confirmación de ello. El muchacho murmuró algo tan bajo que se perdió entre las voces distantes de los demás romanos.

—Mis padres son griegos, pero yo nací en Roma —Niobe desvió la vista inmediatamente hacia algunos de los demás invitados, que ya estaban disgregados por el patio a pesar del frío—, aunque a mucha gente eso le importa poco...

Cartago asintió. Sabía que, al igual que en su ciudad natal, existían fuertes prejuicios contra los extranjeros. Si Niobe tenía sangre griega y la gente lo sabía, era posible que los demás la tratasen con desprecio, por mucho dinero que pudiera tener su familia. En Roma era muy importante el estatus de sangre y el pertenecer a una familia romana con varias generaciones de antigüedad.

—Bueno, si te sientes incómoda siempre puedes quedarte cerca de nosotros —murmuró Aldion.

Tanto Cartago como Niobe le miraron. Aldion había dicho aquello de forma impulsiva, pensando que no estaría mal mostrarse cortés si ella estaba triste y desanimada. No todos los días tenía la ocasión de conocer muchachas lejos del brazo largo de sus padres. Tragó saliva y carraspeó, un poco turbado. Niobe esbozó una sonrisita y se dirigió a Cartago.

—Tu esclavo es muy amable.

—No soy su esclavo —Aldion frunció el ceño.

Se sucedieron unos segundos de tenso silencio, hasta que Cartago le colocó una mano en el brazo para hacerlo retroceder, como diciendo que no se irritara. Niobe apretó los labios, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Lo siento, creí que... —Meneó la cabeza sin terminar la frase—. Discúlpame.

Dio la vuelta y se internó en la sala principal, perdiéndose entre varios grupos de invitados, seguida de su esclava. Aldion suspiró, culpable, observando la desaparición de joven tras el arco de entrada. Gruñó por lo bajo. No había querido parecer tan rudo pero le había molestado que esa mujer hubiese pensado que era un esclavo. Era lo que siempre lograba irritarlo, fuese quién fuese el que lo dijera. Cartago soltó al muchacho y abrió la boca para decirle algo pero en ese momento apareció Roma por el otro lado de la columna, ligeramente tenso y apabullado.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? Os estaba buscando —siseó, molesto—. La gente no para de murmurar sobre los dos extranjeros que he traído a casa, como si fuerais una atracción.

Cartago bufó, fingiendo sentirse irritado en lugar de interesado. Aldion no le prestó atención. Apretó los puños, mordiéndose el labio inferior y se alejó de ellos en silencio , mezclándose con los romanos que lo observaban al pasar. Roma siguió a Aldion con la mirada hasta que se perdió, luego se volvió hacia Cartago, desconcertado.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Creo que se ha prendado de una amiga tuya.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿quién? —Roma bajó la voz, alerta. Era consciente de lo mucho que los humanos le estaban vigilando disimuladamente mientras hablaba con Cartago. No hacía falta que este le dijera lo malo que sería darles a entender que Cartago en persona estaba ahí, pasando la noche. Cualquiera podía hacer correr la voz—. ¿Sabe... sabe quién eres?

—Sí, aunque ha dejado bien claro que que no es por tu culpa, si es lo que te preocupa —Cartago le dirigió una mirada conciliadora y suave para que se tranquilizara—. Se llama Niobe.

—No me preocupaba por eso —musitó Roma, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Niobe... —Roma hizo memoria—. La conozco, sus padres son comerciantes de telas, bastante adinerados e importantes. Solían acompañarme cuando iba a por tu tinte púrpura. A la hija le ha dado últimamente por pegarse a mis talones para que le cuente mi vida, dice que quiere escribirla —sacudió la cabeza y sonrió—. Me halaga pero, ¿te imaginas?, ¿una mujer escribiendo una historia?, nadie la leería.

—Te sorprendería saber de lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer, Roma —murmuró Cartago, desviando la vista—. Es interesante.

Cartago estiró un poco el cuello para ver si podía divisar al jovencito, sin éxito. Aldion no solía tener muchas ocasiones para conocer mujeres de buena familia en África debido a su trabajo. Cartago llevaba tiempo intentando solventar ese problema pero tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas opciones. Aldion era de origen humilde, ningún hombre de sangre púnica querría casar a su hija con él pero Aldion tampoco se merecía menos que eso por estar dónde estaba. En su cabeza, un pequeño plan comenzó a trazarse. Jamás habría pensado que una esposa de origen romano fuera buena idea, pero tenía que reconocer que poseían cierto atractivo. Pensó que Niobe podría ser una buena candidata. En cinco minutos de conversación había logrado hechizar a Aldion con su belleza y teniendo en cuenta que sus padres hacían negocios con el tinte, quizá hasta querrían pagar por permitir que su hija se relacionase con la alta cúpula púnica.

—Aunque es extraño —comentó Roma, mirando también hacia sus invitados—, no he visto a sus padres ni a Marco por aquí, ha debido de venir sola.

—¿Marco?

—Su marido. Es el segundo hijo de la familia Valeria, patricios de segunda casta. No son de alta alcurnia, pero gracias a eso, Niobe tiene la ciudadanía romana. Hizo buen negocio casándose con él. El muchacho es joven pero...

Cartago dejó que Roma siguiera con su verborrea sobre el linaje de los Valerios mientras el plan que había ideado hacía menos de dos minutos se disolvía como la niebla bajo el sol. «Habría sido demasiado fácil». Tenía que cuidar que Aldion no cometiera ninguna tontería entonces. Los romanos veían con muy malos ojos el adulterio y enredarse con mujeres casadas jamás era buena idea. Pero el muchacho se había ido, perdiéndose entre los demás, le costaría encontrarlo sin que nadie le entorpeciera el paso. Roma se calló, intrigado, al ver la expresión ausente de su amigo. De repente se levantó una ráfaga de viento helado, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Los invitados se fueron replegando hacia la gran sala del banquete, hasta que al final sólo quedaron ellos dos en el patio. Roma ordenó a los últimos esclavos rezagados que ocuparan sus puestos y atendieran sus obligaciones, volviéndose hacia Cartago luego.

—¿Cartago? —Su voz hizo que él volviera en sí—, ¿estarás bien?, ¿qué vas a decir cuando te pregunten?

—Algo se me ocurrirá, tranquilo —suspiró, pensando que tendría que echar mano de sus pequeñas dotes de interpretación para el juego de simulación ante los demás. Sólo esperaba que Niobe estuviera callada respecto a eso—. ¿Vamos? —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que regaló a Roma, tanto para infundirle confianza como para dársela a sí mismo.

Roma asintió en silencio, notando un hormigueo en el pecho al ver que Cartago le sonreía, aunque fuera de esa forma tan suave. Inspiró aire profundamente y echó a andar hacia la puerta, sintiendo los pasos de Cartago tras los suyos.

* * *

><p>Aldion había perdido de vista a Cartago y a Roma durante de la cena. Había estado buscando más a Niobe que otra cosa porque quería conocerla mejor, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Le apenaba saber que cuando volviera a casa no la vería más a no ser que él se acercase a Roma de nuevo. Niobe le había gustado bastante. La gran mayoría de las mujeres que Aldion había tenido que tratar hasta ese día sólo se preocupaban por su aspecto y el dinero. Y eso no era lo que él buscaba. De vez en cuando soñaba con tener una esposa con la que poder charlar antes de levantarse de la cama, tener hijos y hacer el amor cada vez que les diera la gana. Era cierto que no muchas chicas habían querido ponderar siquiera la idea de dejarse cortejar, sobre todo por influencia de sus padres, y eso a él le frustraba. Por eso no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.<p>

Con un suspiró un poco triste alzó su copa y se la llevó a los labios, terminando con el poco vino que le quedaba. Inmediatamente después, un esclavo volvió a servirle. Se encontraba de pie, cerca de una de las salidas al patio interior. El ambiente estaba muy caldeado y sopesaba el salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Le daba igual el frío, sólo quería despejarse. Oteó de nuevo por toda la habitación buscando a Cartago, aunque no logró divisarle. Se preguntó dónde se habría metido. Sabía que su compañero no era muy amigo de ese tipo de reuniones y siempre que podía, solía escabullirse antes de tiempo. Pero le extrañó no ver a Roma tampoco. ¿habría pasado algo?

Durante la cena principal, muchos de los invitados más atrevidos -mujeres principalmente- se habían arremolinado en torno a Cartago, haciéndole preguntas sobre cualquier cosa. Una matrona viuda incluso bromeó sobre la posibilidad de casarse con él cuando abandonara el período de luto y Cartago le había sonreído afable. Aldion había pasado bastante más desapercibido por alguna extraña razón, quizá debido a que él no poseía el aura de las naciones que irremediablemente atraía a los humanos como moscas a la miel. Dio gracias a los dioses por ello, porque no habría soportado una presión tan dura. Después de despachar a un par de mujercitas y a un muchacho curioso, Aldion suspiró, resignado.

—Hola.

El joven se sobresaltó un poco al oír de repente a alguien tan cerca de él. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse pero dejó la copa en manos del esclavo que había permanecido junto a la puerta y se volvió.

—Niobe —Aldion se sintió torpe. Había pensado en abordarla cuando estuviera preparado pero ella le había encontrado antes. Se maldijo por su ingenuidad.

—Siento haberte asustado.

—No me has asustado... —Él se fijó en que ella estaba sola. Su esclava no parecía andar cerca, lo cual le resultó raro—. ¿Va todo bien?

Niobe asintió despacio, mirando luego en derredor. Al igual que él, parecía sofocada.

—Te he visto aquí solo y pensé que no estaría mal tomar el ofrecimiento que hiciste antes —dijo, aludiendo a que se quedaría cerca de ella si lo necesitaba—. La verdad... no sé por qué he aceptado venir —suspiró—, conozco nidos de víboras mucho más agradables.

—¿En serio? —Aldion siguió la dirección de su mirada y observó a los romanos. Parecían tan amables y normales...

—Desde fuera todo es muy bonito, pero... —Niobe hizo una mueca disgustada—, si no hubiera sido por Roma, me habría quedado en mi casa, repasando los libros de cuentas de Ma... de mi padre —la joven se mordió la lengua. A punto había estado de decir el nombre de su esposo, aunque al final no lo hizo, como un acto reflejo. Por alguna razón no quería que Aldion supiera que estaba casada.

Aldion esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eso no suena demasiado entretenido —dijo.

—No lo es, pero si me ahorra miradas por encima del hombro vale la pena. Tú has tenido suerte, a los romanos nos gusta ver gente de fuera.

—Mientras no se quede uno a vivir aquí, ¿verdad?

Niobe sonrió ante su broma y desvió la vista hacia el suelo, coqueta.

—Cierto...

Aldion deslizó disimuladamente la vista por la curvatura del cuello de ella y la forma del cuerpo que se adivinaba bajo el vestido. Apartó la vista antes de que Niobe se diera cuenta.

—Estaba pensando en salir a tomar un poco el aire, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? —preguntó el muchacho entonces.

Ella pareció pensar durante un segundo, aunque si tenía que elegir entre salir con él un rato y quedarse allí con personas que probablemente luego hablarían mal de ella a sus espaldas, la respuestas era obvia. Además, su esclava ya no estaba allí para reprenderla si cometía alguna «imprudencia». La había despachado para que se fuera a casa durante la cena con la idea de poder disfrutar a solas de la fiesta. Estaba segura de que luego se llevaría un reproche, pero tenía la intención de regresar de día a su _domus_.

Cómo pasaría la noche... ya no lo sabía.

Salió con Aldion al patio interior y caminaron bajo la arcada, en silencio. Niobe inspiró profundamente, dejando que el aire frío le inundara los pulmones, y se tranquilizó un poco, sintiéndose cada vez más calmada. Era la primera vez que se sentía plenamente a gusto sin Marco fuera del hogar. Meneó la cabeza, desechando los pensamientos sobre su marido. En ese momento no tenía por qué amargarse con su recuerdo.

—¿Sabes? —comentó ella dando un pasito hacia uno de los escalones, como si bailara, poco después de alcanzar el otro lado del patio—, quería disculparme por lo de antes, por haberte confundido con un esclavo, fue una conclusión precipitada.

Aldion observó sus movimientos gráciles, embebiéndose con ellos, y se apoyó en una columna, mientras ella se adelantaba un poco hacia la fuente.

—No lo hiciste a propósito, no te preocupes.

—Pero aún así —Se volvió hacia él—, lo siento, Aldion.

Pidió perdón de forma tan suave y sincera que el muchacho no pudo seguir insistiendo en que no importaba. De nuevo, la luz de las antorchas se reflejó en sus ojos y en su piel y Aldion aguantó la respiración sin querer mientras la miraba, cautivado y hechizado. Niobe se dio cuenta de eso, notando las mejillas calientes. Un cosquilleo le acarició el vientre y a pesar de la brisa invernal, se sintió acalorada y lánguida. Aldion se contagió de ello con una sensación de tensión en los músculos extraña y casi desconocida. Se le secó la boca y la garganta y al pasarse la lengua por los labios los encontró calientes en lugar de fríos. Niobe se quedó quieta, presa de un repentino ataque de nervios. Aldion se había separado de la columna y la miraba con una intensidad que sólo había visto en los ojos de otro hombre antes que él... y la imagen de su esposo se superpuso a la de Aldion por un momento.

Marco había sido el primero en hacerla sentir como una mujer hermosa a la que admirar y adorar como si fuera una diosa. Recordaba el día que se vieron por primera vez, en el atrio de la _domus_ de los padres de Niobe. Marco y su padre eran clientes de la familia de la muchacha y siempre compraban en su tienda. Ese día habían ido a arreglar algunas cuentas sobre varios pedidos futuros y Niobe no había querido perderse la transacción porque decía que algún día ella se encargaría del negocio familiar -cosa que su padre tomaba como una broma- y no estaría mal que pudiese aprender del trato con los clientes. Tras ese día, las visitas de Marco en solitario se sucedieron cada vez con más frecuencia. Muchas veces compartían bromas y anécdotas sobre lo que querían hacer en el futuro mientras paseaban por el jardín de Niobe. En otras ocasiones tomaban una copa de vino aguado o comían juntos, siempre bajo la supervisión de los esclavos de ella. Y cuando comenzaron a dejarlos solos, Marco la besaba furtivamente, sentados bajo la sombra de los melocotoneros del jardín.

Siempre dirían que fue amor a primera vista, una flecha de Cupido.

Pensar en su marido hizo que se sintiera culpable por desear a otro hombre. Hacía casi un mes que Marco se había ido de viaje con su padre a Emporion, y la espera se hacía terriblemente dolorosa y aburrida. Muchas noches de esas últimas semanas se había aliviado sola, con el calor de su propio cuerpo y el recuerdo de las manos de Marco sobre la piel como única compañía.

Ahora sin querer se veía atraída por ese joven y guapo extranjero de piel morena y ojos oscuros. El exotismo de Aldion era estimulante y embriagador y quería culparlo a él por su debilidad. Por más que trataba de ejercer control sobre su deseo, la voluntad le fallaba y daba un paso más hacia él, insegura. La figura de Marco se difuminó totalmente cuando ella alzó los dedos y rozó el brazo de Aldion, pasando las yemas despacio, notando la tersura de los músculos como si fueran cuerdas apretadas unas contra otras. Se estremeció cuando Aldion le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo. Él no sabía nada de Marco y era normal que no tuviera reparos en querer besar a una joven doncella durante una fiesta aun si no estaba pasado de copas. Pero Niobe tenía sobrados motivos para alejarlo y decirle que no. Cualquier esclavo podía verlos allí afuera y los chismes no tardarían en florecer como amapolas. Aunque fuera un inocente y simple beso, si es que no pasaba nada más, el castigo por cometer adulterio era muy severo. Se deshonraría ella sola por unos minutos de placer efímero, Marco la repudiaría y sería considerada una mujer de baja casta.

Sin embargo, todos los pensamientos sobre el deber, la familia, el honor y Marco se esfumaron cuando sintió los labios del muchacho, calientes y húmedos, sobre los suyos, arrebatandole todas las fuerzas. La mano sobre el brazo de Aldion subió tocando el hombro y rodeó el cuello, a la vez que la otra acariciaba el pecho arriba y el vientre abajo. Aldion estrechó el abrazo y con su mano libre acarició la espalda de ella, emitiendo un gruñido satisfecho al sentir que Niobe se apretaba más contra él, suspirando en sus labios al separarse. A la sombra del pórtico, Niobe vio el brillo mortal de la lujuria en los ojos del joven, que prometían noches sin final y placer eterno al alma. Ni siquiera el lejano ruido de la fiesta que provenía del otro lado del patio consiguió que despegara la vista de la oscuridad de Aldion, queriendo bailar otra vez a su son, dejándose llevar por un capricho pasajero del cual luego seguramente se arrepentiría.

—Podrían vernos —Fue lo único que susurró como excusa para poder decir que había intentado resistirse al encanto del muchacho.

Aldion deslizó los labios por su barbilla y la mejilla antes de descender al cuello, arrancándole un gemido débil a Niobe, que en un segundo perdió de nuevo la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Él suspiró en su oído y lamió el arco de la oreja hasta el lóbulo, murmurando después:

—Vayámonos entonces, no nos verán, están todos ocupados con la recepción.

No se había sentido tan encendido y ardiendo en su vida. No sabía si era el alcohol o el olor a lavanda de ella. Niobe era exquisita, una fruta madura, una flor abierta y en su apogeo. No quería esperar a nada, la tenía allí para él y ella no parecía molesta. Le mordió unos cuantos besos más antes de que ella gimiera un poco más alto. Niobe no pensó, Aldion era tan guapo, joven, vigoroso y viril que no lo hizo. Con un débil asentimiento, Niobe relajó los brazos en torno al cuello de él y se lo mordió, juguetona.

—Los cuartos de los esclavos están por ese lado —ronroneó—, seguro que hay alguno vacío.

Aldion rió en voz baja y la besó de nuevo. No sabía en qué se estaba metiendo, para él era una oportunidad de oro el pasar la noche con esa mujer hermosa, lejos del batiburrillo de romanos que se concentraban en la otra sala. Por un instante pensó fugazmente en Cartago otra vez, pero el tirón de Niobe mientras lo guiaba hacia su destino hicieron que se olvidara por completo de él.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto tras comprobar que estaba vacío, con la oscuridad pesada y densa sobre ellos, atrajo a la muchacha contra su cuerpo y deslizó los dedos a través de su cuello y el pecho, notando los pezones duros y erectos por el deseo bajo las uñas. El susurro de la ropa al caer se mezcló con los gemidos y las risitas de ambos. Niobe se abandonó al placer.

No importaba nada salvo él, su cuerpo y sus ansias de sentirlo dentro de sí.

* * *

><p>Roma estaba borracho.<p>

Aunque no era algo fuera de lugar porque a esas horas de la velada quien no lo estuviera es que tenía un aguante increíble. Como Cartago, por ejemplo. Cartago sólo podía presumir de estar ligeramente ido.

Roma también estaba celoso. Pero él no era consciente de ninguna de las dos cosas. Sólo seguía bebiendo una copa tras otra, hablando con algunos de sus invitados medio sobrios mientras vigilaba de reojo a las arpías que, según su diluido punto de vista ebrio, estaban demasiado cerca de Cartago para su gusto. En cierto modo no le importaba. Entendía que la curiosidad era muy fuerte e incluso que las mujeres se le colgaran del brazo con una sonrisita boba y angelical que decía: «Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, no me importa. Soy tuya, hijo de Dioses».

Lo que no soportaba era verle a él tan plácido, satisfecho, cortés, dispuesto y comprometido con las damas... Se le subía la bilis a la garganta cuando sonreía para ellas de esa forma tan sutil, suave y sensual, como si les invitara de verdad a acostarse con él. No aguantaba ser el único al que no le daba ese tipo de atención. No estaba racionalizando cuando pensaba eso, porque lo que quería únicamente era que él volviera la cabeza, le mirase y le sonriera igual, aunque fuese sólo una vez. Creía que se lo merecía, como un gesto entre amigos cómplices y de confianza. Ese deseo inocente mutó en otra fantasía mayor mientras paladeaba el vino especiado de su copa y le observaba disimuladamente de reojo. Sentía los celos como un veneno, como una hiedra creciendo en torno a su cuerpo, entrangulándole la mente poco a poco.

Cartago podía parecer concentrado en sus nuevas amigas pero en realidad se daba cuenta de las miraditas que Roma le echaba cada dos por tres, como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarle un cuchillo. Cartago fingió que no era consciente de eso hasta que empezó a sentirse verdaderamente irritado por esa la actitud. No lograba comprender su comportamiento, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Durante toda la noche había sido el viajero más educado, complaciente y servicial del mundo y la mentirijilla sobre su supuesta condición humana había resultado satisfactoria. Nadie sospechaba nada. Por eso la mala cara de Roma ya le estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Qué más quería que hiciera?

Llegó un momento en que la situación se le hizo insoportable. Se inclinó hacia las señoritas que rodeaban su triclinio y murmuró una disculpa, que necesitaba despejarse un poco, que volvería enseguida. Un suspiro colectivo desilusionado se elevó como una nube sobre el grupo de mujeres pero le dejaron ir. Cartago se levantó casi con parsimonia. Divisó a Aldion cuando el muchacho se acercaba a una de las puertas que daban al exterior pero siguió su camino en lugar de reunirse con el joven. Abandonó la sala con unas cuantas zancadas, sorteando algunos cuerpos caídos y dormidos y perdiéndose por el pasillo que conectaba aquella estancia con el resto de la casa. Estaba seguro de que Roma saldría corriendo detrás de él para refunfuñar y no quería que se armase un escándalo en caso de que la conversación se torciese. Por eso le encararía a solas.

Roma observó su repentina marcha y se sonrió, terminándose de un trago lo que le quedaba en la copa. Se relamió los labios y se levantó como una exhalación, sintiéndose mareado al hacerlo tan deprisa. Siguió la estela de Cartago caminando con algo de dificultad y la visión borrosa hasta encontrarlo parado en el segundo pasillo.

Estaban solos.

Cartago meneó la cabeza débilmente para sí en cuanto lo oyó -había sido tan predecible que hasta le hacía gracia- en la penumbra. Cuando apenas estuvo a dos pasos de él, Cartago se dio la vuelta despacio, provocando que Roma se detuviera en seco.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó Cartago, tranquilo.

Roma se cruzó de brazos y se balanceó sobre los talones, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, ¿y tú?

Su voz sonaba tan pastosa que a Cartago le sorprendía que Roma pudiera articular nada. ¿Cuánto había bebido?. La respuesta se le hizo insoportable. Podría deberse a que estaba achispado porque por lo general no solía perder la paciencia tan rápido.

—Deja de mirarme —musitó, molesto.

—¿Te molesta que te mire? —Roma se acercó un poco más, burlándose—. Pensaba que estabas acostumbrado a eso, a que te miraran.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Roma soltó una carcajada cínica, como si no se creyese la pregunta.

—¡Que de qué estoy hablando, dice!, ¿bromeas?

—Baja la voz.

—¡No me da la gana, es mi casa y hablo tan alto como quiero!

Roma se tambaleó al gritar. Cartago le sujetó por los hombros para que no se cayera y al hacerlo, Roma apoyó la frente en su pecho, tiritando, como si estuviera cansado.

—Odio que te hagas el inocente —murmuró, sonando triste y angustiado.

Cartago notó su repentino temblor y se sintió algo desconcertado por ese cambio de humor. Le sostuvo contra su cuerpo sin abrazarlo totalmente, con un suspiro resignado. Tras un breve lapso silencioso en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hundió los dedos en el pelo de Roma para acariciarlo despacio. Por eso no le gustaba que la gente se pasara con el alcohol. Provocaba ese tipo de situaciones desagradables que tanto quería evitar.

Roma era muy joven aún, aunque no lo pareciese, y sin naciones no hostiles cerca que le ayudaran a madurar conforme al ritmo que su condición necesitaba, sus conflictos emocionales se habían ido acumulando. Crecer rápido manteniendo una mente infantil era muy peligroso.

Cartago había crecido a la sombra de su madre primero y bajo la protección de su hermana mayor, Útica, y algunos de sus tributarios africanos después. Jamás había estado solo cuando había necesitado que alguien le escuchase, cuando había tenido un problema o remordimientos de conciencia. Nunca había sucumbido a la locura de la soledad de la niñez o al deseo de ostracismo, ni siquiera a la idea de suicidio que siempre, en algún momento de la vida, se les pasaba por la cabeza los seres como ellos. Roma no conocía lo que era sentirse plenamente querido por alguien similar a su persona porque desde su nacimiento únicamente le habían cuidado e instruido los humanos, criaturas frágiles que morían rápido y dejaban un vacío en el corazón que costaba mucho curar. Cartago sabía que el apego que Roma necesitaba lo estaba buscando en él desde hacía muchos años inconscientemente y el negarselo contribuía al desarrollo de un carácter sin corazón, susceptible a la ira, a la violencia y al dominio. Cuando Roma le exigía por los sentimientos que necesitaba para sentirse pleno, Cartago -y en realidad cualquiera- no debía decirle que no.

—Detesto eso de ti, que hagas algo y luego no admitas que sabes lo que provocas... —Continuó balbuceando Roma, sin dejar de apoyarse en Cartago, aferrándose a su túnica como podía, como si temiera que él se fuera y le dejara ahí solo.

—¿Te provoco?

Roma cerró los ojos, suspirando y notando un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas le estaban quemando en los ojos pero no quería llorar. Incluso estando como estaba se negaba a querer parecer un niño.

—Sí —Un susurro se elevó y disolvió antes de que pudiera siquiera oírse. Entonces Roma levantó la cabeza y se separó de Cartago con una sacudida de hombro—. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tienes la cara dura de fingir que nada te importa y que eres perfecto porque el sinvergüenza soy yo, ¿no es así?

Cartago alzó las cejas, pillado por sorpresa. Sabía que el alcohol velaba a las personas y a veces les hacía decir cosas que sobrios jamás dirían. Existía un dicho popular que rezaba: Los borrachos no mentían. Pero esperaba que eso no fuera cierto porque aquello le había dolido. Nunca se había considerado perfecto y tampoco que Roma fuera un sinvergüenza. ¿Quién le había metido eso en la cabeza para que se lo reprochara con tanta acritud?

Tenía que calmarle.

—Escucha…

—¡No quiero escuchar, cierra la boca! —Enfadado, Roma le empujó en un arrebato.

Cartago dio con el hombro contra la pared del pasillo y aunque Roma era más débil que él, el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se le durmieran los dedos del brazo durante unos segundos. La respiración acelerada de ambos era lo único que se oía en el corredor. Cartago se llevó la mano sana al brazo golpeado y palpó el hombro, despacio, con los ojos fijos en la figura recortada contra la luz distante de las antorchas que amenazaba con atacarle de nuevo. ¿Iba a golpearlo? Cartago tensó los músculos, alerta y se despegó de la pared en cuanto vio a Roma moverse hacia él alzando el puño. Antes de que le alcanzara, le sujetó de la muñeca y apretó hasta que abrió los dedos e inmediatamente después le clavó el puño en el estómago, provocando que Roma soltara todo el aire de golpe y se inclinara con una arcada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Cartago se ladeó y lo sostuvo con firmeza nada más comenzar convulsiones. No lo soltó hasta que no terminó de vomitar.

—Te... odio —dijo Roma con un hilo de voz, dejándose caer al suelo y limpiándose la boca. Escupió y soltó un gemido de dolor sin dejar de sollozar—. Y tú también me odias.

Cartago bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, dejando que se fuera tranquilizando de poco en poco. Luego le llevaría a su cuarto a que se durmiera. Por la mañana tendría un bonito dolor de cabeza que los dos tendrían que soportar.

—Tonterías —replicó.

—Cállate... —Roma se intentó poner de pie pero se bamboleó peligrosamente. Cartago volvió a sujetarlo—. Suelta...

—No puedes siquiera mantenerte erguido, no seas cabezota y deja que te ayude.

—No quiero que me ayudes —Roma no lo miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

A lo lejos oyeron algunas voces, como si varias personas estuvieran caminando de aquí para allá. Cartago rodeó la cintura de Roma con el brazo e hizo que él le pasara el propio por los hombros y el cuello. Cartago no contestó porque sabía que era otra mentira de pacotilla. Roma siempre estaba pidiendo ayuda, quisiera o no. Roma refunfuñó y le insultó de varias formas, sin conseguir que le dejara. Comenzó a caminar con él, mucho más calmado. No habían transcurrido ni quince minutos desde que abandonaron la recepción pero casi le había parecido una eternidad.

—¿Adonde me llevas?

—A la cama.

—Así que ese era tu plan, ¿eh, bribón?

—¿Bribón? —La palabra sonaba hasta divertida—. No me refería a tener sexo contigo.

—... demonios, eres un aburrido.

La queja le hizo tanta gracia que Cartago esbozó una sonrisa. «Lo siento, Roma, pero estás borracho. Y aunque no lo estuvieras, tampoco lo haría. Planteármelo quizá, hacerlo... no, no puedo».

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, Cartago se detuvo, indeciso. No recordaba hacia donde debía ir. A ambos lados se abrían más pasillos que llevaban a otras habitaciones y puertas.

—¿Por dónde es? —preguntó.

—¿El qué?

—Tu habitación, ¿por dónde se va?

Roma entornó los ojos, apoyado en el hombro de Cartago, pensativo. Barruntó algo que apenas se oyó y estiró el cuello para mirar a la izquierda.

—Creo que es por ahí...

—¿Crees?

Iba a seguir caminando para probar suerte cuando tres esclavas aparecieron por el recodo de la derecha, asustándose al ver a su señor y a Cartago, el primero borracho y el segundo cargando con él. Roma las saludó como si realmente no pasara nada, queriendo entablar una animada conversación sobre la forma de las nubes pero Cartago le hizo callar y se puso a repartir órdenes para que limpiaran el estropicio del pasillo y trajeran agua a la habitación de Roma.

Una de las muchachas le guió hasta el cuarto de su señor en completo silencio, ignorando como podía los balbuceos obscenos que Roma le dirigía. Cartago le dejó caer en la cama de forma brusca y despidió a la joven. Enseguida otra trajo el agua junto con unos cuantos paños. Pidió disculpas por algo que no había hecho y, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, prometió que nadie les molestaría en toda la noche. Cartago se preguntó a qué venía eso último pero no se volvió hacia ella. Fue a encender una pequeña lámpara de aceite que había sobre una mesita, después colocó el cubo encima de la misma.

—Eh, Cartago —llamó Roma con un tono de voz bastante animado, incorporándose sobre el lecho.

—¿Qué? —Cartago metió uno de los paños en el cubo y dejó que se empapara del todo. Luego lo sacó y lo estrujó un poco.

—¿Vas a perderte la oportunidad de estar en la cama con alguien como yo, en serio?

Cartago arrugó la frente y le lanzó el trapo a la cara. Roma ahogó una protesta y al quitárselo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos, era una pregunta seria.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Nunca me tomas en serio —masculló Roma antes de tumbarse otra vez, tirando el trapo hacia un lado. Lanzó un suspiro derrotado mientras Cartago lo observaba en silencio.

—Eso no es cierto —murmuró este poco después, acercándose pero sin mirarle—, sí que te tomo en serio... algunas veces.

—Pues no sé cuando...

—Roma...

Cartago sonó tan cansado que Roma volvió a incorporarse. Por un momento se quedó embobado mirándolo, fijándose en la tersura de la piel morena y en sus ojos oscuros que apenas podían distinguirse en la casi oscuridad del cuarto. En un instante recorrió su cuerpo entero con los ojos, pensando de repente en cómo sería el tenerlo encima... o debajo. Una sensación cálida y asfixiante le atenazó la boca del estómago imaginando a Cartago acariciándole el cuello con los labios, mordiéndole la mandíbula o susurrándole al oído con esa voz suya grave y ronca. Se estremeció de puro gusto, excitado. Cartago no vio ese gesto pero le inquietó su silencio. Por eso volvió la vista hacia él, intrigado. Y por eso le pilló mientras le miraba de esa forma, logrando que por un segundo se sintiera vulnerable y perdido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja sin querer.

—Nada —Roma negó con la cabeza, sonriendo despacio—, sólo te estoy mirando, ¿no puedo?

Cartago tragó saliva, inquieto.

—Es que... es como sí...

Al ver que no continuaba, Roma se levantó, aunque con algo de dificultad, y dio dos pasos hacia él sin tambalearse.

—¿Como si qué?

Cartago deseó haberle dejado durmiendo y haberse ido ido hacía un rato. Estaba parado en terreno peligroso y lo sabía, porque tenía la sensación de estar a punto de hacer una estupidez en cualquier momento.

—Como si quisieras que te follara.

A la poca luz que emitía la lámpara de aceite que había encendido al entrar, Cartago vio que Roma entornaba los ojos, como si estuviera sopesando eso de verdad.

—¿Y si es eso lo que quiero?, que me folles, ¿no lo harías? —Soltó una risita. Y como no le respondía, siguió hablando—. Estamos solos, ¿sabes?, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana contigo si quiero. Y quiero, créeme...

—Una cosa es que quieras tú —Cartago frunció el ceño—, y otra muy diferente que quiera yo.

Pero Roma no tenía ni idea de las ganas que tenía de sujetarle por la cintura, empotrarlo contra una pared y hacer que gimiera como un animal

—Venga ya —protestó Roma. No se creía eso—, claro que quieres, todo el mundo quiere.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Entonces, como si de repente sufriera un arrebato de lucidez, Roma le miró serio y dijo:

—Porque eres como yo, tú y yo somos iguales. Y no soy capaz de creer que no quieras besarme cuando yo me muero por quitarte el aliento a mordiscos.

Cartago quiso replicar que no tenía que ver una cosa con la otra y que dejase de decir tonterías pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en blanco, con los ojos fijos en los de Roma, notando como el deseo de hacer cumplir sus palabras le subía por la garganta.

—Nadie querría besarte después de haberte visto echar la cena —musitó un segundo después.

—¿Ah, no?

Roma miró en derredor por toda la habitación, tomó el cubo que estaba encima de la mesa con las dos manos y se lo llevó a los labios, decidido, sorbiendo agua. Cartago observó incrédulo cómo Roma se enjuagaba la boca, hasta que dejó el cubo en el suelo y se irguió despacio, secándose la cara con otro de los paños.

—¿Y ahora? —Roma sonrió, lanzando el trapo por encima de su hombro.

Cartago meneó la cabeza, pensando: «No tienes remedio». Besarle después de todo no sería lo más erótico del mundo pero... pero...

Suspiró.

—Ahora... —Le atrapó de la muñeca y tiró de él. Roma terminó casi pegado a su cuerpo—... voy a olvidarme de todo menos de ti.

«Está borracho, no lo recordará, ¿verdad?... ».

Nunca hubiera pensando hasta ese momento que le había echado realmente en falta. En cuanto le besó después de tantos años, una nostalgia ciega le nubló la mente. Cartago sintió las manos de Roma acariciándole el pecho y el cuello, sus dedos en la nuca, exigentes, sus dientes mordiendo, su lengua dentro de la boca, intenso.

—Me perteneces —murmuró Roma después de lamerle la barbilla. Luego le empujó y le presionó contra su cuerpo y la pared como si quisiera hacerlo entender de forma física. Cartago dejó que lo hiciera, embriagado por su sensualidad—. Me perteneces, eres mío...

Me perteneces, eres mío. Esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez mientras Roma le empezaba a morder el cuello entero y en serio, haciéndole gemir sin control. Uno de sus mordiscos le dolió y oyó su risa cuando él le separó con un gruñido, besándolo otra vez con fuerza. Gimió fuerte en su boca al retenerlo bien sujeto de la cintura y frotarlo contra sí. Roma jadeó buscando aire, con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Bajó los brazos apretando los dedos por la piel de Cartago y los llevó a su cintura. Cartago le lamió la oreja y le chupó el lóbulo.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró ronco.

—Quitarte la ropa —contestó Roma.

El cinturón tintineó al caer al suelo. Roma se detuvo al ver que Cartago le hacía retroceder un poco y se quitaba la túnica, desnudándose por completo. Roma no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras lo hacía, contemplando su cuerpo con éxtasis. Se olvidó de respirar cuando Cartago se volvió para mirarle, de una forma totalmente desenfrenada y le subió un escalofrío de placer por la espina dorsal al besarle otra vez, sintiendo su calor a través de la ropa, quemándole por dentro, y su miembro erecto apretado contra el vientre.

Cartago le desnudó en cuestión de segundos...

«¿Vamos a hacerlo de verdad?, ¿voy a acostarme con él después de tantas vueltas?», pensó entonces, empujando lentamente a Roma sobre la cama y lamiendo su cuello. El roce de sus dedos era una completa delicia, mejor que los sueños porque era de verdad. Podía volverse loco si quería, respirando una y otra vez de su piel, lamiendo su cuerpo por completo. Pero de repente la realidad le golpeó y sufrió una pequeña conmoción. Se quedó quieto, desconcertado y por un momento cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. No podía ponerse nervioso ahora. Roma estaba ahí, bajo su cuerpo, ardiendo con él. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a sentir remordimientos de conciencia?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Roma, acariciándole el pelo.

Cartago le besó despacio, mucho más dulce que antes, dejando que los sentimientos fueran los que movieran su cuerpo.

—No debería estar aquí contigo —murmuró después con un hilo de voz, deslizando los labios por su pecho—, eso pasa...

Roma jadeó débilmente, con los ojos cerrados, tocando las cicatrices que surcaban la espalda de Cartago, trémulo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es complicado...

—No me gustan las cosas complicadas.

—Lo sé... —Cartago le mordió la curvatura del vientre, incorporándose un poco para mirarle.

Una expresión suave se le formó en el rostro, mezcla de amor y afán de protección. Deslizó los dedos muy despacio por la mandíbula de Roma, el cuello y la clavícula, apretando ligeramente las yemas al llegar al lugar en donde bombeaba su corazón.

—Si fuera humano sería más fácil... —arrastró los dedos hacia abajo, presionando débilmente a su paso, dejando atrás marcas de guerra que, como él, Roma ostentaría para siempre.

—Cartago... —Roma se dio cuenta de que sonaba triste.

—Calla —siseó Cartago suavemente, empezando a masturbarle con firmeza.

Rezaba para que por la mañana Roma se levantase con una resaca lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberse olvidado de lo que estaban haciendo ahora. No era bueno que tomara conciencia de ello, o que empezase a desarrollar cualquier tipo de sentimiento afectivo fuerte. Aunque él estuviera enamorado, aunque Roma pudiera llegar a corresponder esos sentimientos, no debían. No podían adivinar cuantos años más seguirían siendo aliados. Cartago sabía que en algún momento de sus vidas algo quebraría y se rompería entre ellos y no les quedaría más remedio que ser enemigos. Dido se lo había dicho una vez cuando era pequeño y sus palabras, murmuradas antes de que ella se arrojara a las llamas, jamás se le habían ido de la memoria: «Ten cuidado con aquel que nazca en el Lacio. Le amarás como yo he amado a Eneas y ese amor será el fuego que te consumirá en el odio».

Roma jamás estaría preparado para ese tipo de sufrimiento. De modo que Cartago haría todo lo posible para que al menos, llegado el momento, sólo fuese difícil para si mismo.

—Cartago, ¿puedo... —Roma profirió un gemido involuntario cuando Cartago movió la mano más rápido—… puedo... ?

—Tócame —Aunque parecía una orden, Roma supo que se trataba de una súplica—, no muerdo —susurró con una risita ronca.

—Y una mierda.

Pero valía la pena que le mordiera si podía oírlo jadear en su oído, sentirlo embestir contra su cuerpo, mirarle a los ojos o clavarle las uñas en la espalda por culpa de la intensidad del placer y arrastrarlas por toda su piel, dejándole marcas que no desaparecerían con el alba...

Cartago ahogó los coletazos del orgasmo tendido boca arriba, al lado de Roma, con las gotas de semen todavía resbalando por sus dedos. Se sentía agotado y satisfecho al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabes qué? —Oyó preguntar a Roma débilmente, entre el sonido irregular de los jadeos de ambos y el frenético latido de su corazón en las sienes.

—¿Qué?

Roma, tumbado también boca arriba mirando al techo con los ojos empañados, se ladeó y acurrucó contra Cartago, pasando una pierna por encima de las de él, un brazo en torno a su cintura y escondiendo la cara en el hueco del hombro, hocicando suavemente con la nariz en su cuello.

—La próxima vez pienso hacer que grites mi nombre.

Cartago tragó saliva, aprisionado. Se giró sin que Roma consintiera quitarle la pierna o el brazo de encima y le miró en la penumbra. «Oh, no, Roma, no habrá próxima vez. No debe haber próxima vez... ». Le acarició tenuemente la piel sudorosa de la espalda y terminó por abrazarle contra sí, pensativo. No, al menos aprovecharía el poco tiempo que le quedase antes de que él se durmiera y luego... luego ya pensaría en las medidas. No tenía idea de si la borrachera se le había pasado un poco pero en caso de que por la mañana mantuviera algún recuerdo de eso, debería dejarle claro que había sido algo puntual e impulsivo y que realmente no quería volver a repetirlo, por mucho que le doliera mentir así.

Roma cerró los ojos, acomodándose un poco mejor y emitiendo un tenue bostezo.

—Cartago —llamó, somnoliento.

—¿Hm?

—Cántame algo.

—Eh... no conozco ninguna canción en latín.

Roma rió bajito, moviéndose ligeramente para dejarle un beso en la garganta.

—No importa, canta, me gusta oírte cuando hablas en púnico...

Cartago habría pagado cincuenta talentos de oro para que repitiera eso estando sobrio. Sonrió suavemente y le acarició el pelo, despacio, mientras empezaba a entonar una antigua melodía que su madre le había cantado varias veces para que se durmiera cuando era muy pequeño. Los tonos bajos y graves y las palabras surgidas de lo más profundo del pecho adormecieron aún más a Roma y para cuando Cartago hubo terminado de cantar, ya se había dormido por completo. Cartago lo contempló en silencio, sumido en el duermevela anterior al sueño profundo.

Arrullado por la respiración pausada de Roma, Cartago cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar por la sensación de sosiego que, como una larga y suave manta, le arropaba dulcemente bajo el peso de la oscuridad.


	8. La sombra del Sol

**Glosario del capítulo:**

**Liga Latina: Confederación de aproximadamente treinta aldeas y tribus latinas, entre las que se incluía Roma, organizada para asegurar su mutua defensa.

* * *

><p><em>Él salvó mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es vivir para agradecérselo.<em>

**Aldion**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 463 antes de Jesucristo, diciembre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cartago se despertó con una sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo, como si hubiese estado toda la noche remando en una galera sin parar. Un ligero golpeteo regular le retumbaba en la cabeza y aunque no constituía una auténtica resaca, el dolor le resultaba incómodo.<p>

«¿Dónde estoy?».

Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y entreabrió los ojos. En un primer momento no logró recordar lo que había pasado por la noche, por eso se asustó cuando vio a Roma durmiendo junto a él, acurrucado contra su cuerpo como un cachorro. Se incorporó deprisa, con el corazón latiendole en la garganta. Dioses, pensó, ¿pero qué... ? De pronto se le vino a la cabeza su provocación, el pasillo, los besos, la cama...

Cartago se aguantó las ganas de huir, más que nada porque su ropa andaba desperdigada por la habitación y habría sido contraproducente tener que recogerla. Aunque de todas formas ya lo sería si le veían salir de la habitación de Roma. Gruñó entre dientes, maldiciendose a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar tanto. No habían llegado al final, de acuerdo, pero había cometido el error de implicarse demasiado y se había prometido que no lo haría.

¿Qué iba a hacer si Roma lo recordaba todo? Si eso pasaba quizá existiese la posibilidad de que él lo interpretase como un mero calentón ocasional, como sexo de una sola noche. Rezaba para que eso fuera lo peor que podría llegar a suceder.

Observó a Roma durante unos segundos, no pudiendo evitar el apartarle el pelo de los ojos para luego recorrer su cuerpo lentamente con la mirada. Le tentaba el hacerlo con los dedos, sabiendo que no tendría una oportunidad así nunca más, pero el temor a despertarle y que le pillara era demasiado fuerte, por eso sólo le observó antes de levantarse y empezar a buscar su ropa por el suelo. No tardó demasiado en vestirse y cuando lo hizo, miró al durmiente por última vez antes de abrir la puerta para marcharse. Roma seguía allí, aovillado como un niño, sin dar señales de irse a despertar pronto. Estaba tan tranquilo y sosegado que Cartago sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Muy en el fondo le dolía marcharse sin más porque lo que más quería era quedarse y verle abrir los ojos, darle un beso de «buenos días» y remolonear un poco en la cama antes de ir a desayunar. Como si fueran humanos...

Pero abandonó el cuarto y caminó por los pasillos en silencio, aun pensativo. Al pasar por la gran sala donde se había celebrado la recepción vio a varios invitados que todavía estaban dormidos, tanto en el suelo como en los _triclinia_. No hizo ruido, evitando caminar entre los cuerpos. Aquello era común en su casa también, sobre todo si los invitados vivían lejos. El anfitrión solía dar techo a los comensales que se quedaban hasta muy tarde, evitando así provocar asaltos a altas horas de la madrugada.

No se encontró con ninguno de los esclavos de Roma hasta que llegó a la arcada exterior que daba al patio. Muchos de ellos estaban recogiendo, limpiando o llevando las sobras a la cocina. Uno de ellos, un jovencito, le ofreció agua para lavarse la cara, algo que Cartago agradeció con un gesto antes de despacharlo. Otro de ellos se acercó con una copa de vino, que él tomó y se bebió de un sólo sorbo. Estaba tan rebajado con agua que ni se notaba el sabor, pero no le importó.

Avanzó hasta el otro lado del patio, donde por suerte o desgracia estaba Aldion sentado en las escaleras con una copa. Pidió rellenaran la suya y se sentó junto al muchacho echando un trago más moderado.

—Buenos días —saludó Aldion con una sonrisa.

—¿Buena noche? —respondió Cartago.

Aldion asintió, emitiendo una risita elocuente a la par que miraba a su nación.

—Y veo que tú también la has tenido.

Cartago alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tienes una preciosa marca de color violeta en el lado derecho del cuello —dijo Aldion bajando la voz.

Cartago torció el gesto y gruñó, recordando el mordisco salvaje que Roma le había dado. Aldion captó el sentido de su irritación y bebió, pensativo. La noche anterior no le había visto pero...

—¿Es de quién creo que es?

— … sí —Cartago vaciló antes de responder.

El chico suspiró, casi como si le estuviera «regañando» en silencio por algo que se suponía no tenía que pasar.

—¿Crees que... —empezó a preguntar—... supondrá algún problema?

Cartago le miró de reojo. Aldion estaba preocupado por eso, por él. Le debía sinceridad al menos. De modo que sólo suspiró y se terminó la segunda copa.

—Espero que no —Giró la cabeza del todo para verle, advirtiendo que él estaba muy tranquilo—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Sospechaba que su apacible estado de ánimo, su mal disimulada sonrisa tonta y sus movimientos lánguidos ocultaban una noche de placer. Rezaba para que la mujer en cuestión no hubiese sido aquella muchacha. En caso de serlo... bueno, el chico estaba en un problema. Dependiendo de las ideas que tuviera en cabeza, tendría que decirle que de ninguna manera podía acceder a ella

Aldion desvió la vista, borrando la sonrisa que hasta entonces había estado esbozando. Había estado con Niobe toda la noche, sin parar para dormir. No todo había sido sexo, también habían pasado horas hablando largo y tendido y por eso Aldion se sentía como en una nube. Hermosa, inteligente, divertida. Parecía tan segura de sí misma, capaz de valerse sola y de resolver cualquier problema... Era el tipo de mujer con la que los jóvenes como él soñaban con tener algún día como esposa.

Niobe le gustaba mucho, pero no estaba seguro de ser bueno para ella realmente... Sabía que el haberse acostado con una muchacha romana de buena familia no había sido lo más inteligente. No todo era llegar y decir: Hola, cásate conmigo. Las cosas no funcionaban así. Incluso en su tierra él no podía siquiera pensar en que las hijas de los nobles púnicos pudieran cruzar una palabra con un simple soldado, por muy allegado a Cartago que fuera. La sangre siempre lo era todo...

—No lo sé —murmuró, algo más decaído tras pensar en esas cosas.

Cartago le miró en silencio y alzó la mano para posarla en la cabeza de su joven amigo, revolviéndole el pelo después de forma paternal. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba en una buena situación, de modo que pasaron la mañana allí mientras los demás se despertaban y volvían a sus casas y Roma amanecía con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante.

* * *

><p>Subir al barco que le llevaría de vuelta a casa se le estaba haciendo difícil. De no haber sido por la idea de que llevaba ya dos años fuera de casa se habría quedado más tiempo. A pesar de lo que había pasado durante las Saturnales, Cartago había disfrutado por primera vez en mucho tiempo de una vida relajada con Roma pegado a sus talones.<p>

Pensaba muy a menudo en esa noche, sobre todo cuando quería desahogarse él solo, en la oscuridad de la habitación, sin nadie cerca que pudiera saber qué era lo que quería de verdad. Porque no le atraía irse de putas con Roma, por más de lujo que pudieran ser. Sabía que en cuanto él se quitara la ropa, estaría más pendiente de su cuerpo que de la mujer, o mujeres, o lo que fueran. Y no podía arriesgarse a que pasara nada más, fuera voluntaria o involuntariamente.

Cartago, allí de pie sobre la dársena junto al navío que le llevaría de vuelta a África, suspiró, dejando que el viento le apartara el pelo de la cara. El tiempo había pasado deprisa...

Toda la tripulación que había viajado con ellos a Massalia ya estaba bordo. Faltaba él. Incluso Aldion, apoyado en la borda, esperaba que Cartago subiera para que el capitán pudiera dar la orden de levar amarras, aunque sabía que antes Cartago tenía que despedirse, que no podía decir adiós sin más.

Pero Cartago no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo sin recaer en algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. Todavía seguía escuchando su voz entre las brumas del recuerdo, diciendo que era de su propiedad, que nadie más tenía derecho a tocarlo salvo él.

Una y otra vez se repetía que estaba bien, que era fuerte y que debía de hacer gala de un buen autocontrol para no abrazarle fuerte siquiera.

Roma estaba allí, enfrente de él, mirándole con una mezcla tenue de resentimiento y anhelo inconsciente.

—No tienes que irte, ya te he dicho que no estorbas —dijo, nervioso, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Cartago durante mucho tiempo seguido.

Cartago aún conservaba una ligera marca del mordisco. Sabía que Roma evitaba mirarla porque su mente retorcida pensaba que había sido una mujer cualquiera. No podía comprender por qué creer eso le encolerizaba. Quería pensar que no le importaba pero cuando la veía, ahí, en el cuello de Cartago, le daban ganas de morderle para hacerle otra igual.

—Llevo fuera mucho tiempo —adujo Cartago—, tengo que volver, sería un problema si me descubren aquí pasando el tiempo.

—Me importan bien poco los problemas…

—Ya lo sé —Cartago puso los ojos en blanco—, pero a mí sí.

Roma suspiró, haciendo que Cartago relajara la expresión. Adelantó un paso, colocando una mano en su hombro. Entonces se miraron, casi como la primera vez que lo hicieron, callados, cómplices, embriagados el uno en el otro, como hacía muchos años que no se miraban.

—Ocúpate de derrotar a tus enemigos primero —murmuró Cartago—, después ven a verme, ¿de acuerdo?

La voz del capitán del barco tronó y él retiró la mano y la vista pero Roma pudo ver su media sonrisa. Observó su marcha y su ascenso por la pasarela hasta la cubierta del trirreme, sintiendo de repente un deja vú tan abrumador que no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios y jadear levemente, aturdido. Tuvo que gritarle para ocultar su falta de aliento.

—¡Más te vale estar ahí cuando yo vaya!, ¡¿me oyes?!

Cartago alzó una ceja y miró a Aldion de reojo, el cual sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Luego volvió a mirar a Roma, desde las alturas, y meneó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisita que desembocó en risa. Roma contuvo el aliento de verdad, atónito. La risa de Cartago... era la primera vez que la oía. Grave, melodiosa, casi parecía traída por el viento, como si los Dioses le estuvieran haciendo un regalo. Roma cerró los ojos y bebió de ella sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose feliz de poder oírla, de saber que era el responsable de haber provocado algo tan hermoso como eso.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta! —respondió Cartago al final, a la vez que el barco zarpaba.

Roma observó la marcha del trirreme en silencio, sin siquiera avanzar o retroceder, como si el moverse pudiera hacerle pensar que eso había sido un sueño, que realmente Cartago no había estado ahí y que seguían peleados. Cuando el barco se alejó lo suficiente como para ser un punto más en el horizonte, Roma inspiró hondo, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra el pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblase.

Tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado, pero no sabía el qué.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 462 antes de Jesucristo, junio.<strong> _Victoria de los cónsules Lucrecio y Veturio sobre los ejércitos volscos y ecuos que asediaban Roma._

* * *

><p>Al final no había resultado ser tan complicado. El dominio de Roma sobre la península itálica era cada vez un hecho más palpable, aun cuando únicamente su poder se limitaba a la región del Lacio.<p>

Expulsando a Ecuo y Volsco del territorio de Hernicia se había ganado la lealtad de esta última, haciendo que se integrase en la Liga Latina -aunque más por medio de las amenazas que por gusto-. Era lo suficientemente poderosa como para crear una alianza sostenible. Sus guerreros eran valerosos y poseía una economía fuerte, basada en el comercio y la manufactura de armas de acero. No le sorprendió descubrir que conocía a los cartagineses y que, si tenía ocasión, firmaría un tratado como el que tenía Roma con Cartago. Hernicia no era tonta . Velaba por el bien de su pueblo y si tenía que acceder a someterse mando púnico para protegerse contra los griegos, lo haría. La Magna Grecia quedaba muy cerca de ellos y si había alguien que podía pelear contra Grecia, ese era Cartago.

Hernicia había firmado un tratado con Roma obteniendo así ciudadanía romana sin derecho a sufragio en la ciudad, pero con un importante vínculo militar y económico. Ella sabía que Roma sólo quería aprovecharse de su situación en el Lacio para tener un punto desde donde atacar más fácilmente a Ecuo y a Volsco. Pero no le importaba, porque fuese quien fuese, alguien tenía que ser el predominante. Retrasar lo inevitable era una estupidez y un sinsentido.

Prefería mil veces más antes a los romanos que a los volscos o a los ecuos. Así se lo dijo el día que Roma la visitó en su territorio para realizar el primer control de la nueva frontera.

—Me siento halagado .

—Me interesan ciertos contactos tuyos, no lo hago por gusto —No tardó en aclarar ella, mientras se soltaba el largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo, después de haber estado en la fragua todo el día.

Los hérnicos tenían habilidad para el trato con el metal y a eso se dedicaba ella mayormente, además de la pesca.

Roma la observó, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala de almacenamiento. La mujer no era una belleza, no como Grecia por ejemplo. Hernicia tenía el cabello áspero, de un color marrón muy común, como el suyo, y la piel algo ajada, sobre todo en las manos, por culpa del trabajo. Muchos lunares, unos ojos verdes cínicos, y una figura esbelta, eso sí, digna de esculpirla en mármol.

—Al final todo el mundo me busca sólo por él.

Aquel comentario amargo hizo que Hernicia alzara la mirada. No estaba segura de si aquellos celos eran a causa de lo que había dicho o...

—Él es el poder de la Oikumene Occidental, es normal que busquemos su favor y no sólo el tuyo —dijo ella con calma, saliendo al aire fresco y la luz del sol.

Estaba atardeciendo.

Roma siguió sus pasos situándose a su lado, un poco irritado.

—Si tuvieras el puesto de Cartago... —Hernicia no continuó, sino que le miró de soslayo, intrigada por su silencio— ¿Qué pasa?

—Deja ya de hablar de él.

—¿Qué…? —Ella fue a moverse pero se detuvo al notar entonces la mano de Roma sujetando su brazo con fuerza.

—Que dejes de hablar de él.

Comenzó a tirar de ella sin soltarla y la arrastró al interior del cobertizo que minutos antes había estado usando la mujer para dejar sus herramientas. Con sus protestas en los oídos, Roma cerró la puerta. A ella la empujó contra la pared.

Hernicia chasqueó la lengua. Se había hecho daño en la muñeca por haberse retorcido demasiado. Nunca habría imaginado que ese... mocoso pudiera tener tanta fuerza a sus años. Cuando lo tuvo cara a cara tragó saliva pero no lo miró hasta que él le tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a que le mirase. Los ojos de Roma casi brillaban de pura rabia y celos. Hernicia sintió miedo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir su nombre —ordenó, ronco.

—¿Qué…? —repitió sin querer.

Roma golpeó la pared junto a su cabeza con el puño. Se oyó un crujido. Una grieta se abrió en el muro y el techo escupió polvo.

—Vas a decir el mío, ¿te ha quedado claro?

«Se ha vuelto loco... ». Hernicia se echó a temblar sin responder. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Te ha quedado claro, Hernicia? —volvió a preguntar Roma, bajando peligrosamente la voz, acercándose hasta que su cuerpo estuvo a un centímetro del de ella.

Hernicia no quería pensar en qué podría desembocar aquello. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes después de asentir, mientras reunía fuerzas para empujar a Roma. Se había jurado hacía mucho tiempo que jamás caería en las garras de un hombre, que no dejaría que ninguno la tocara sin su permiso. Que ella elegiría siempre, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para... Pero justo cuando plantaba las manos en el pecho de Roma se detuvo con un escalofrío.

—Si tan claro te ha quedado, entonces ya puedes decirlo —Le oyó susurrar en su oído.

Hernicia se estremeció y entornó los ojos. Roma empezó a lamer el lóbulo lentamente, deslizando la punta de la lengua a lo largo de todo el arco de la oreja. Sin querer gimió. No podía creer que sólo con eso ya le estuviesen temblando las rodillas.

Roma rió y continuó con su cuello, mordiendo suavemente. En su fuero interno, lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar con ella porque sí era cierto, su mente se había vuelto algo mezquina en lo referente a Cartago.

—No voy a parar hasta que te oiga y créeme... Soy muy persistente.

—Bastardo —siseó Hernicia.

Roma volvió a reír y mordió más fuerte, obteniendo un jadeo como respuesta. Hernicia estaba lánguida entre sus brazos. Se sonrió. Podía hacer tantas cosas con ella... Saberse casi el dueño de aquellas personas, casi el amo de Hernicia, de Ecuo, de Volsco, para poder mantenerlos a sus pies o destruirlos si esa era su voluntad, resultaba tan placentero. Roma se deleitó por primera vez con el sabor de ese poder.

Al poco rato Hernicia se entregaba con toda su alma, mientras gritaba el nombre de Roma una y otra vez y Roma sólo se relamía y contemplaba su temblor, con los dedos dentro de ella, húmedos y calientes, y la voz de Hernicia en los oídos.

«Di mi nombre, di mi nombre y así no dirás el suyo. Sólo yo tengo derecho a pronunciarlo... ».

* * *

><p><strong>Año 460 antes de Jesucristo, abril.<strong> _Empieza a acuñarse moneda de plata en Emporion._

* * *

><p>Navegando desde Thera, Grecia había llegado por fin a Hispania para visitar a Emporion. Había hecho escala en Siracusa, el cual ya estaba más que recuperado de las confrontaciones pasadas con Cartago, su enemigo común.<p>

Cartago...

Reconocía que era alguien fuera de lo común, igual que ella lo había sido durante su época dorada. Los dos tenían acordada la división de toda Oikumene pero eso no incluía las antiguas ciudades comerciales que había fundado antes siquiera de que Fenicia pensara en hacer huir a su princesa hacia el oeste, salvándola de un destino incierto. Grecia conocía la historia de Dido y Fenicia, la otrora nación que había abierto las rutas comerciales a occidente antes que ella y que había «dado a luz» a Cartago en la costa norte de África, cerca de Egipto y Libia.

Fenicia y Grecia habían sido amigas desde que se conocieron. Fue Fenicia la que le había enseñado a moverse por aquel Mundo hermoso y cruel como lo que realmente era, un ser nacido de la conciencia humana a quien los mismos humanos consideraban dioses. Su relación había sido muy estrecha, basada en el comercio y el equilibrio económico, el amor por la escritura y las artes. Pero Fenicia había muerto hacía mucho tiempo por culpa del avance de Persia y eso había marcado a Grecia de una forma imborrable, como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de alma, si es que ellos poseían una. En su día llegó a pensar que quizá el hijo del que Fenicia tanto había hablado podría llegar a ocupar el mismo hueco, pero al conocerlo se dio cuenta de que eso sería imposible.

Cartago no era como Fenicia. No era dulce, delicado y tranquilo, sino alguien abocado a la guerra, a las conquistas para saciar su avaricia y su sed de poder. El contraste entre él y la madre le entristeció mucho y se juró a sí misma que jamá se permitiría volver a abrirse de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Fenicia nunca más. Cartago era un guerrero, no el comerciante que aparentaba ser en realidad. Pronto se había convertido en una molestia, en un estorbo.

En un mocoso entrometido e inoportuno.

Acababa de plantar los pies en el muelle principal, dejando atrás su trirreme, cuando lo vio, allí de pie en el último malecón, mirando hacia la nada profunda del mar. Moreno contra el viento, era el vivo retrato de su madre hecho varón. Destilaba una seguridad y un desparpajo que evocaban un sentimiento de respeto más allá de la emoción superficial de irritación que sentía cada vez que le veía.

Grecia se tomó su tiempo para acercarse mientras a su espalda descargaban los barcos del convoy. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, guardó una distancia prudente para con él. Aunque no era como si fueran a pelearse. Cartago estaba en territorio hostil por su propio pie y no le convenía iniciar un enfrentamiento.

—Si tienes alguna excusa que darme para explicar tu presencia aquí, este es el momento adecuado, Karjedón.

Karjedón era el nombre griego de Cartago y Grecia siempre le llamaba así, igual que Persia se dirigía a él aun por su nombre fenicio, Karth-Hadasht.

Cartago giró la cabeza hacia ella, dejando que el viento silbara con las gaviotas y la espuma de las olas llegasen hasta el mismo borde del rompeolas.

—Tranquila, Helena, sólo estoy de viaje de negocios, nada más.

La sosegada respuesta le provocó un suspiro de resignación a Grecia, a la que no se le pasó por alto la familiaridad con la que dijo su nombre de pila. Eso no le gustaba demasiado. Cartago no era tan cercano a ella como para poder hacerlo. Le irritaba su descaro.

—Podrías haberme avisado.

—No sabía que venías también. Le envié un mensaje a Emporion: le he traído tinte púrpura y plata para sus monedas nuevas.

—¿A cambio de qué?

Cartago alzó las cejas, misterioso.

—Eso preguntaselo a él.

Entonces giró lentamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar al interior del puerto, seguido por una Grecia curiosa e intrigada. No era tonta, Cartago no iba expresamente a _sus_ colonias para cerrar los tratos en mano, jamás lo había hecho y dudaba de que fuera esa su razón real para estar ahí. Ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para visitar al enemigo sin pensar en llegar a las armas. Algo debía de haberle empujado de verdad a navegar hasta allí. Eso o simplemente se había vuelto loco.

Apretó el paso hasta quedar a su altura y preguntó:

—Ahora en serio, ¿para qué has venido?

Cartago la miró de reojo antes de responder.

—Estoy haciendo tiempo.

Grecia, intentando descifrar la expresión de satisfacción de Cartago, no logró sacar nada en claro. A veces lograba desconcertarla aún más de lo que lo había hecho Fenicia en sus días. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

«¿Haciendo tiempo para qué?».

* * *

><p><strong>Año 460 antes de Jesucristo, julio.<strong>

* * *

><p>El sol estaba casi en su cenit cuando Roma arribó al puerto de Cartago, traspasando el perímetro comercial y atracando en el círculo militar. Miraba hacia uno y otro lado, contando alternativamente los barcos anclados en las dársenas. Allí había más de trescientas embarcaciones, sin contar las que patrullaban las rutas comerciales para defender los convoyes de los piratas.<p>

Había dejado a Hernicia como guardia de Ecuo y Volsco. A ellos los había cubierto de cadenas después de derrotarlos y someterlos definitivamente, como muestra de su dominio. Se sentía tan satisfecho de haberlo conseguido...

Cartago sabía que venía, le había enviado un mensaje mediante una paloma blanca, así que esperaba verlo allí, esperándole. Sin embargo, al bajar del barco se encontró con Aldion, que parecía haber aguardado la llegada de los navíos romanos pacientemente desde hacía horas. Al principio Roma no lo reconoció porque habían pasado cinco años y el muchacho había crecido. Sus facciones se habían afilado, tenía la espalda más ancha y un rastro pequeño de barba le cubría la quijada, haciéndole parecer todavía más mayor de lo que era. Situados a su espalda había dos esclavos nubios, altos y musculosos, pensados para servir de escolta por si sucedía cualquier cosa.

—Es todo un honor volver a verte, Roma —Aldion lo recibió con admiración, haciendo una seña hacia atrás para que los esclavos se inclinaran y mostraran respeto.

Roma sonrió y le palmeó el hombro, amistoso. Tras él se apiñó un grupito de romanos que había viajado con él hasta allí. Aldion hizo una seña a sus esclavos para que los escoltasen hasta el palacio de Cartago, mientras él hacía lo mismo con Roma. Se preguntó qué irían a hacer allí aunque no se fijó demasiado en ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, estás hecho todo un hombre.

—Los humanos crecemos y esas cosas, ya sabes —El muchacho rió con agrado.

Caminaron plácidamente hasta llegar al ágora. Allí tuvieron que apretarse contra el gentío. La plaza central junto al puerto estaba llena de gente, de puestos de mercado, de mujeres, hombres y niños de todas las etnias posibles. Roma recordó lo que Cartago le había dicho hacía tantos años: los grandes centros comerciales atraían a la gente para hacer fortuna y eso enriquecía aún más al Estado. No se extrañaba por eso de que Cartago fuera tan fuerte.

Aldion tuvo la paciencia necesaria para poder llevarlo hasta el palacio de Cartago en Byrsa, junto a las casas principales de las familias más ricas de la ciudad. Por el camino, el chico le explicó que Cartago estaba planificando un período de maniobras militares para entrenar a secciones nuevas de caballería númida. Él, como lugarteniente de Cartago y uno de sus allegados más leales, había sido el encargado de recibirlo y guiarlo hasta Byrsa, algo que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

Cruzaron las grandes puertas del palacio, sus vestíbulos y pasillos y uno de sus jardines interiores, para llegar hasta la sala donde Cartago estaba reunido con uno de sus generales y una mujer de piel oscura junto a la mesa central, sobre la cual se extendían varios mapas de la región. Algunos soldados de rango inferior rodeaban al general y examinaban los mapas con interés y avidez. Al fondo de la misma estancia se encontraba un grupo reducido de guardias, que de vez en cuando se deslizaban junto a las paredes para cambiar su lugar.

No parecía que ninguno los hubiese visto entrar.

De vez en cuando el general alzaba la voz un poco de más y ellos podían oír parte de la conversación, sobre todo asuntos relacionados con las rutas, movimientos y número de tropas, pero no podían interferir hasta que no terminaran o hicieran un receso. No estaba bien visto que se interrumpiera una reunión de esas características aunque Roma fuese una representación importante.

Roma suspiró cruzándose de brazos mientras ambos esperaban, echándole una ojeada a las esclavas que a veces iban y venían por los pasillos contiguos. Observó al grupo durante un rato hasta que varios de sus miembros se movieron en torno a la mesa, al parecer conformes con algo. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la mujer, de una exuberancia natural exótica, de piel azabache y un cabello oscuro tan negro que parecían trozos de noches sin luna o estrellas. Se quedó mirándola fijamente. De lejos parecía corriente pero Roma sabía que no lo era. Ese cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago cada vez que se encontraba cerca de alguien como él o como Cartago no había dejado de atormentarle desde que pisaran esa habitación.

—Oye, chico —dijo, inclinándose hacia Aldion entre susurros—. Esa mujer de ahí…

El joven miró en la dirección que señalaba Roma con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ah, ella... —Aldion cabeceó como si se reprendiera a sí mismo por haber olvidado indicarlo—. Es Numidia.

Numidia, la nación al oeste del territorio central de Cartago, llevaba años sometida al poder púnico y era el pilar del ejército mercenario cartaginés, porque aportaba la caballería númida, muy ligera y rápida, útil para exploración y fuerza inicial y auxiliar de ataque.

Numidia levantó la vista de los mapas, casi por casualidad, y reparó tanto en Roma como en Aldion. Por un momento mantuvo la mirada fija en el humano pero enseguida la desvió hacia Roma, con unos penetrantes y extraños ojos negros, aún más oscuros que los de Cartago. Luego apartó la vista de él y sonrió a Cartago como si él hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Roma sintió entonces la mordedura de los celos y apretó el puño sin saber que, en el futuro, aquella mujer sería la que le ayudaría a destruir a Cartago.


	9. Sin decir adiós

**Nota de autor: **A partir de este capítulo iré contestando los reviews con MP, realmente no me gustaba falsear la cantidad de capítulo que aparecía. Si hay algún término que os gustaría que colocase en el glosario, por favor, decidmelo.

**Glosario del capítulo:**

**Oea: Actual Trípoli.

* * *

><p><em>Existen dos formas de serle infiel a alguien: De cintura para abajo y de cuello para arriba.<em>

**Numidia**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 460 antes de Jesucristo, julio. <strong>

* * *

><p>Numidia no lo miró durante mucho tiempo porque en seguida desvió la vista hacia los mapas. Cartago notó su despiste y levantó los ojos, descubriendo a Roma y a Aldion. Le hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento al joven soldado sin dejar de exponer los planes que tenía en mente para las maniobras y el procedimiento.<br>Aún quedaban muchos asuntos que atender sobre las operaciones militares, como su proyecto de armada con los quinquerremes nuevos. Entrenar a los marineros, enseñar a construir los barcos, a diseñarlos, requería tiempo. Cartago también estaba esperando a que llegase una caravana comercial por tierra desde Persia y tenía que cobrar el pago del tributo anual númida al Estado púnico, pero eso tendría que hacerlo más tarde.

Cuando tanto Cartago como Numidia dieron por finalizada la reunión, todos los soldados hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la estancia. Cinco esclavos retiraron los mapas mientras otros tres dejaban copas de vino. Numidia tomó una, lanzando un suspiro que denotaba cansancio. Cartago se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo, y se acercó al ventanal de la habitación a la vez que Aldion le daba un codazo a Roma. Ya podían ir.

Roma aprovechó para echar un vistazo a Numidia más de cerca, sin que ella se diese cuenta. Pensó que tener tributarios debía ser interesante. Era una belleza oscura, más oscura que la de Cartago. Se preguntó si estaría bien tener algún… encuentro con ella más tarde. No es que quisiera, pero a veces… Bueno, ella era tan hermosa… Sin embargo había algo que no terminaba de gustarle, como una impresión, una espinita.

De espaldas, Cartago casi podía palpar la libido de Roma subiéndose por las paredes, y sin querer sonrió, meneando ligeramente la cabeza. No cambiaba, seguía siendo un mocoso.

—Oye, Kart-Hadasht... —llamó Numidia después de un trago de vino—. ¿No vas a presentarme a este joven tan guapo?

Roma tragó saliva y se ruborizó tenuemente, porque ella le estaba mirando de forma intensa. Aunque hubiese tildado de joven a Roma, lo cierto es que ella no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que él. Numidia conservaba un aspecto juvenil y no parecía que fuera a envejecer pronto. Cartago sabía que eso significaba plenitud como nación y que, cuando empezara a arrugarse, sería el símbolo de su decadencia.

—Pensaba que ya conocías a Aldion —respondió Cartago.

Numidia sofocó una pequeña carcajada tras su copa de vino. Aldion bufó, aunque también sonrió, y Roma, por supuesto, protestó:

—No tiene gracia —Y gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, cruzado de brazos.

—Oh, vamos, era una broma, ¿verdad? —rió Numidia, mirando a Cartago.

Este esbozó una sonrisita divertida, que se esfumó al darse la vuelta para encararles, tomando su propia copa para beber. Había estado algo preocupado, las noticias que le llegaban del otro lado del mar a veces no eran buenas, y otras tantas resultaban ser falsas. Y muchas veces su línea fiable de correo —las palomas blancas de Roma— se perdían por el camino. Ver con sus propios ojos que finalmente él había sobrevivido le aliviaba.

—Me alegra saber que conseguiste derrotar a tus enemigos —dijo de forma sincera.

Roma desvió la vista, quizá algo avergonzado. Seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada por más de cinco segundos, aunque poco a poco fuera tomando valor para hacerlo. No respondió. Lo habría hecho de no ser por la presencia de Numidia. Se sentía como si tuviera una pantera hambrienta delante. Numidia le observaba de forma intensa, inquisitiva, curiosa… Como si esperara a que cometiera un error para poder burlarse de él. Roma no era idiota, era la misma mirada que le lanzaban muchos, sobre todo representaciones mayores que él. Estaba esperando para señalarle y ponerle en evidencia delante de Cartago.

Y no entendía por qué.

—Oye, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó, desconcertado.

No la conocía, ella a él tampoco. Entonces… ¿qué podría ser? Hasta entonces lo único que había sabido de los númidas era por boca de otros, nunca se habían visto, escrito ni tratado. Recordó las largas charlas de Etruria a la luz del fuego durante los inviernos, campaña tras campaña, todas las cosas que había ido averiguando de Cartago por sí mismo, y tardó dos segundos de más en darse cuenta de que el veneno que brillaba en los ojos oscuros de Numidia eran los celos.

Y ató cabos...

Cuando Cartago apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo, Numidia ya era un territorio fuerte, mucho mayor, que cabalgaba con sus príncipes por el árido paraje del norte de África. Habían sido vecinos desde siempre. Numidia era quien había contagiado a Cartago el amor por los caballos, quien le había enseñado a montar, a correr con ellos y con el viento. Al crecer Cartago, aprender a pelear y a comerciar por mar abierto, se distanciaron y no volvieron a verse hasta que él no comenzó con las conquistas del interior, hacia Libia, y, más tarde, hacia el oeste. Cartago los convirtió a ella y a Mauritania en tributarios, formando así su imperio comercial. Debería haber sido el inicio de las hostilidades entre ambos, del debilitamiento de su relación.

Sólo que no había sido así.

A Numidia nunca le había importado porque Cartago respetaba su cultura siempre y cuando pagara la cantidad estipulada del año. Siempre recordaría a ese niño pequeño, tímido y distante, que se escondía detrás de las faldas de Dido cuando se encontraban. El niño que, después de todo, se acercaba despacio a ella, se sentaba a su lado y se dormía en su regazo mientras le arrullaba en su idioma. El niño que, al crecer y convertirse en adulto, con el que cabalgaba hasta que caían rendidos. El que componía canciones, la hacía reír y que con dos palabras sólo susurradas cerca de su oído hacía que se sonrojara. El niño al que besó por puro gusto y placer. El niño del que se enamoró… Y del que siempre esperó una respuesta, nada que le indicase que Cartago sentía lo mismo que ella.  
>Mirar a Roma sentado allí hablando con Cartago como si fueran amigos de toda la vida le hacía daño. ¿Cuánto de estrecha tenía que ser la amistad entre ellos, para que Cartago quisiera arriesgar el cuello viajando como lo había hecho hacía años? ¿Cuán importante era para que hubiera dejado de lado todo, sólo por verlo?<p>

Sentía envidia, una envidia enfermiza.

Pero no podía quejarse. Oía historias de pueblos, continente adentro, que sufrían a manos por su fidelidad al conquistador. Lo único que quería Cartago de ella era dinero y eso se aseguraba siempre de dárselo. No podía quejarse.

Y no lo hacía.

—¿Sabes? He oído hablar bastante de ti, Roma —comentó Numidia, abstraída en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Él arqueó una ceja y miró a Cartago, el cual se encogió de hombros, como si dijera «culpa mía». Eso hizo que Roma se tranquilizara un poco. Al menos no habría oído todo lo malo— ¿Qué te han contado?

A pesar de la tensión que notaba por parte de Numidia, Roma se sentía seguro. Cartago estaba allí, no tenía por qué andar alerta de todo lo que decía. Además, en la práctica, se suponía que ella era inferior en posición.

—Oh, muchas cosas —Numidia le dedicó una sonrisa sibilina, encantadora, que a Roma le provocó un escalofrío—. Eres alguien muy prometedor, me gusta eso. Un territorio fuerte, poderoso… Que tiene miedo de parecer el cuervo carroñero que es.

—Numidia, basta —Cartago frunció el ceño, advirtiendo que estaba cruzando la línea.

Lo último que le faltaba era que se enemistaran por una tontería. Había notado desde un primer momento la contrariedad de Numidia, y no iba a permitir que se envalentonase. Roma apretó los labios hasta se convirtieron en una línea fina y blanca.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿eso lo he dicho en voz alta? —siseó ella, con una risita.

Roma quiso replicar, pero justo en ese momento entró un soldado a la sala, que se dirigió directamente hacia Cartago. Hizo el saludo pertinente y le entregó un rollo de pequeño tamaño, que parecía ser un mensaje. Cartago lo leyó rápidamente y torció el gesto. Tanto Numidia como Aldion se mantuvieron serios y callados, incluso después de que el mensajero se hubiese ido. Fue Roma el que se atrevió a preguntar, seriamente intrigado:

—¿Qué pasa?

Cartago chasqueó la lengua, mientras Aldion tomaba el rollo y lo leía.

—Libia ha traspasado nuestra frontera y perpetrado una invasión militar —dijo, lacónico.

Aldion soltó un suspiro, recogiendo el papiro. Libia se encontraba al este del territorio púnico y existía mucha fricción debido a las rutas comerciales. Antaño Libia había estado bajo influencia fenicia, pero ahora era Grecia quien controlaba parte de la zona, y por supuesto, Cartago tenía que lidiar con ello cada dos por tres.

—Libia debería estarse quieta de una vez —murmuró Numidia, con un gruñido.

Cartago se mantuvo callado, pensativo. Estaba calculando los costes de convocar a las tropas, el transporte, los suministros... Si le había llegado un mensaje, seguramente habrían enviado otro al Consejo. Tendría que dejar a un lado las maniobras programadas para los númidas, y llevarse la caballería sin entrenar. No iba a tener tiempo para reunir todo lo que necesitaba.

Demonios, iban tan bien las cosas…

—Aldion.

—¿Señor? —Aldion estaba firme, esperando órdenes.

—Ven conmigo. Y vosotros —Miró tanto a Roma como Numidia—, esperadme en el ágora.

Roma chasqueó la lengua y Numidia suspiró, levantándose.

—Si es lo que quieres… —musitó ella.

—Sin pelearos, ¿me oís? Si me entero de que habéis armado cualquier tipo de alboroto… —Dejó la amenaza en el aire, antes de hacerle una seña a Aldion para que le siguiera.

—Vale, vale —rezongó Roma, molesto.

¿Por qué le incluía? Él no había hecho nada. Numidia era la que… le había intentado hacer saltar. No era su culpa. Observó la marcha de Cartago y Aldion antes de dirigirle una fulminante mirada a Numidia y levantarse también. Ahora estaba solo con ella y tendría que soportar sus puyas, quisiera o no hasta que Cartago volviera. Bueno, podía arreglárselas. No estaba preocupado.

Pero Cartago sí, por eso no lo perdió de vista hasta que no cruzó el umbral de la puerta, preguntándose si Numidia sabría comportarse, y si Roma habría madurado lo suficiente como para no caer en su juego de críos.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, relájate —murmuró Numidia, mientras esperaba cómodamente sentada en las escaleras inferiores de acceso al edificio del Consejo, con varios de sus esclavos y esclavas alrededor.<p>

Roma gruñó como única contestación. Estaba apoyado contra el pedestal de una de las estatuas de bronce que presidían la entrada al edificio del Consejo, intentando no mirar demasiado a menudo hacia la puerta. Y por supuesto, no hacia Numidia. Con otro gruñido se separó del mármol y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.  
>La ciudad entera estaba en estado de alerta y por todas partes se veían patrullas de soldados formando, rumbo a los cuarteles del exterior.<p>

Numidia había reorganizado a las tropas que había traído consigo y ya estaban reuniéndose tras las murallas. Partirían en cuanto Cartago diera la orden. Y eso no sería hasta que el Consejo no ratificara al general al mando de la campaña. Aunque llamar campaña al sofoco de una pequeña invasión realmente era demasiado pretencioso, pero, ¿qué sabía ella de la petulancia púnica? Todos los imperios eran iguales, presumidos, vanidosos, fatuos… Cartago no era una excepción. Siguió a Roma con la mirada durante unos pocos minutos, entonces soltó un suspiro. No comprendía qué podía ver Cartago en él, al menos no cuando existían mejores representaciones, más serias, juiciosas, más adecuadas… Ni se le pasó por la cabeza pensar en ella misma. Sabía que no estaba bien pagar su frustración con Roma porque él no tenía la culpa de ser cómo era. Si Cartago era tan bobo como para enamorarse de alguien tan impulsivo no era su problema, aunque le doliera.

Una de sus esclavas intentó calmarla con un roce de mano. Ellas sabían todo lo que le sucedía a su ama. Estaban tan unidas que podían notar su dolor como si fuera el propio. ¿Quién no lloraría al pensar que un hombre como Cartago te había desechado por un mocoso que lo único que sabía hacer era pelear? Numidia alzó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa. Era su manera de decir que estaba bien, que estaría bien.

No le asustaba Libia.

Se levantó rápidamente al oír que las puertas se abrían a tiempo para ver cómo Cartago bajaba las escaleras, seguido de Aldion, el que debía ser su general y varios soldados de su unidad. Llevaban las armaduras puestas, listos para iniciar la partida cuanto antes.

—Prepárate, saldremos en una hora —anunció, dirigiéndose a Numidia antes de mirar a Roma—. Vas a tener que volver a casa.

—¿Qué?, ¡no! —Roma protestó, avanzando a zancadas para colocarse delante e impedir que se fuera. Cartago se detuvo y alzó una ceja, serio—. ¡Llévame contigo, podría ayudar!

—No —La negativa fue tan contundente y rápida que a Roma le dolió como un golpe físico.

Numidia tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de sonreír antes de empezar a ejecutar las órdenes. Se alejó seguida de su pequeño cortejo, dejando a Roma con Cartago. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos, tenían prisa.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —exclamó Roma, desconcertado—. ¡Estaría cumpliendo con el tratado!

—No es asunto tuyo.

Aunque Cartago le rodeó para retomar la marcha, Roma volvió a interceptarlo, visiblemente disgustado. No era justo. Todas esas décadas había estado esperando poder demostrarle de lo que era capaz en un conflicto directo, ¿y ahora resultaba que no era asunto suyo? De acuerdo, no se acordaba de lo que marcaba exactamente el tratado, pero veía lógico prestar fuerza a un aliado si lo necesitaba.

Si lo necesitaba...

—Quiero pelear contigo —protestó, casi con una súplica.

Tras ellos cuchicheaba el grupo de soldados y Aldion resopló, preocupado. Magón, el general de campaña de ese año, chasqueó la lengua, murmurando por lo bajo que las naciones podían ser absurdamente caprichosas cuando querían. Uno a uno fueron montando en los caballos que los esclavos les habían traído, hasta que sólo quedó Cartago en pie, con la mano sujetando las riendas. Parecía haber estando pensándolo, ponderando la idea de consentir su presencia, aunque al final suspiró.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —Se impulsó hasta montar en su corcel y se dirigió hacia los demás—. Reuníos con vuestra formación al llegar a la muralla, tomaremos la ruta directa hacia el este por la costa —Miró una vez más a Roma, desde las alturas, y compuso una expresión algo apenada, como si dijera que lo sentía, pero que debía ser así, antes de apretar los talones contra los flancos del animal y abrir la marcha.

Roma se apartó del paso de los alazanes y lo contempló hasta que el grupo desapareció tras la multitud y fue incapaz de distinguirlos entre la marea de soldados que abandonaban el ágora. Se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta entonces, de modo que exhaló pesadamente y se llevó una mano a la nariz, para apretarse el puente.

—Al menos podrías haberme dicho adiós, idiota.

* * *

><p>Marco Valerio esperó hasta el último instante antes de subir al barco. Le habría gustado quedarse, pero sabía que permanecer en una ciudad bajo amenaza de guerra no era buena idea.<p>

Cartago era una urbe impresionante. Todavía se sorprendía de tener que levantar la cabeza para poder ver la cumbre de algunos edificios, que podían alcanzar hasta siete pisos de altura. Aunque la arquitectura no fuera su pasión, era capaz de admirar la forma, el material… El esplendor que destilaba la metrópoli no era comparable a la que se veía en Roma. A su manera tenía un aire único. Había estado en otras ciudades a lo largo de su aprendizaje como médico, sobre todo en Grecia, y aunque muchas superaban a Cartago en magnificencia, poseía ese sabor extraño que impregnaba al norte de África.

Le habría gustado poder conocer a su representación.

—¡Mueve el culo, matasanos! —La voz de uno de los comerciantes que había viajado con él le hizo suspirar de hastío y caminar por la pasarela hasta la cubierta del trirreme.

Odiaba que le calificaran así, odiaba que infravaloraran el trabajo de los médicos incluso cuando el paciente salvaba la vida gracias a ellos. Estaba de acuerdo con algunos de sus colegas en que a veces los tratamientos no eran los mejores y que los precios eran muy caros. Él se había hecho médico en lugar de político por cuestiones personales, y entendía muy bien el dolor del ciudadano bajo: la impotencia de no poder permitirse nada más que un vaso de vino para limpiar la herida y de tener que ver cómo un ser querido moría sin que uno pudiera hacer absolutamente nada…

A menudo pensaba en su esposa, en su sonrisa inteligente, en su voz dulce… y en el bebé que chillaba mientras ella se moría desangrada por culpa de un parto complicado. Después sentía la misma furia al saber que aquello no debería haber pasado, y la vergüenza brotaba de su interior como un furioso manantial al pensar en el haber tenido que rechazar a la criatura depositada a sus pies, porque un hijo bastardo no podía llevar la _gens_ familiar. Luego le sobrevenía la tristeza porque en el fondo querría haberse quedado con ese niño, aunque no fuese su hijo de sangre. Y una y otra vez juraba matar al responsable, aunque supiera que jamás iba a encontrarle.

—Eh, ¿alguno sabe dónde está la República? —preguntó otro de los mercaderes.

Muchos solían llamar «República» a Roma, como muestra de respeto. Ese comerciante debía de ser romano, o no lo habría hecho. A él le daba igual. Conocía a Roma por pertenecer a una familia patricia importante, a pesar de que su padre le hubiera desheredado al irse a estudiar medicina, y prefería usar un calificativo más amistoso y cercano.

Marco se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la borda, mirando hacia el fondo del puerto. Estaban anclados junto a una de las dársenas más cercanas a la salida y todo era aún más caótico que cuando habían arribado por la mañana. Se dio cuenta de que apenas habían pasado cinco horas desde que llegaran, y ya estaban preparándose para volver. Pensar eso le desanimaba, porque había esperado que al menos pudiera encontrar a algún maestro en medicina en Cartago, y hacerse así su aprendiz, por más carrera que ya hubiera completado. Un médico nunca terminaba de aprender cosas. De hecho estaba aún meditando la opción de bajarse del navío y alistarse como médico con los mercenarios. Total, nadie le estaba esperando en casa…

—Ah, por ahí viene, mirad.

El grupo de pasajeros se arracimaron junto a Marco. Roma caminaba dando zancadas dignas de un elefante, abriéndose paso entre el gentío que obstruía los muelles a codazos. Marco supo que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

—Que eleven amarras ya, por Júpiter —masculló la nación nada más poner un pie en el barco.

El capitán torció el gesto, pero empezó a dar las órdenes para zarpar. A ninguno le gustaba que le mandasen en su propio barco, aunque tuviera que aguantarse por ser Roma quien era.

Marco se acercó despacio a Roma y le tocó el brazo, vacilante. No estaba seguro de si querría compañía, pero debía intentar ver si podía calmarlo. No tenía muchas esperanzas, Roma estallaba muy fácilmente, eso lo sabía todo el mundo que le conociese un poco.

—¿Roma?

Aunque se sacudió la mano de Marco de encima, no le gruñó como habría hecho con los demás. Le miró de reojo, dejando entrever una angustia extraña oculta bajo el disgusto, y suspiró, apartándose el pelo de la frente.

—Estoy bien.

El trirreme empezó entonces a moverse al son de la algarabía de los marineros y las órdenes del capitán. Más allá, el puerto militar bullía excitado. Varias escuadras de la armada iban a remontar los ríos próximos a la costa de Libia para desembarcar allí las tropas. Con ellos muchas de las garrabas de suministros tendrían que partir también y, si ellos no estaban lejos para cuando eso sucediese, alguien muy quisquilloso podría poner en entredicho el tratado. Roma estaba empezando a odiar los vacíos legales de los acuerdos aliados. Ya no era tan joven e inexperto como para obviarlos y pensar que era todo fruto de un desliz.

Marco se mantuvo callado junto a él, mirándole preocupado. Le conocía desde que era niño y sabía muchas de las cosas más recientes por las que había atravesado la vida personal de Roma. Podía adivinar el motivo de su irritación, pero prefería no meter las narices en sus asuntos. No a menos que Roma mismo le hiciera partícipe. Roma caminó hacia el otro extremo del barco, apoyándose en la borda para mirar hacia el horizonte difuminado del mar. La nave ya había escorado hacia estribor y se dirigía a la salida del puerto. Marco se colocó a su lado, mientras los demás pasajeros se reunían en popa al ver que la nación no estaba por la labor de charlar con ninguno de ellos.

—Me harta su maldita forma de hacer las cosas —susurró Roma de pronto.

—¿Eh? —Marco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para asimilar que había oído algo.

—Siempre obviando a los demás, como si no le importase, como si sólo él pudiera hacer algo —masculló. Estaba furioso porque creía que después de lo que había pasado hacía tantos años, Cartago habría aprendido a no dejarle a un lado. Parecía ser que no—. Maldita sea.

Roma no llegaba a comprender que en esta ocasión, no tenía razón. El conflicto con Libia era un asunto interno para con el gobierno púnico, no uno extrapolado al extranjero. Cartago podría haber pedido refuerzos a sus aliados, pero no había querido hacerlo. El porqué escapaba a su conocimiento. Tenía constancia del movimiento de sus tropas mercenarias, pero, acostumbrado a mantener un ejército regular, Roma no pensaba que estos sirvieran para algo. Lo que les incentivaba era la paga, y si no podías dársela…

Lo único que él acertaba a ver era que Cartago había desechado su ofrecimiento por orgullo y superioridad. Y le irritaba tanto que hicieran eso con él…

Marco no dijo nada. Se mantuvo callado, porque poco sabía de asuntos militares. Ni siquiera había participado en batalla como médico. De pequeño había querido ser legionario, pero su padre le había hecho cambiar de idea. El primogénito de la familia Valeria no merecía un sitio entre la masa que serviría de carne de cañón, por más potente máquina bélica que estuviese formándose. Marco podría haber sido un oficial de alto rango, de haber ingresado en la Curia. El incidente de su esposa, y el posterior desvío en su carrera lo había trastocado todo, y ahora tan sólo podía aspirar a formar parte de las tropas auxiliares, si lo deseaba. Aunque, como médico que era, había hecho el juramento, y antes prefería morir que matar, por más honor que pudiera obtener y por más enemigo que fuera el rival.

La vida humana era preciosa, esa había sido la primera lección que le habían enseñado.

—Bueno, no importa —Oyó que decía Roma, más resuelto y decidido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Marco, intrigado.

Roma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le palmeó la espalda, como el bonachón que era siempre con él.

—Ya verás, Marco, ya verás.

Y mientras el navío continuaba alejándose, dejando tras de sí una estela de espuma plateada sobre las aguas oscuras de la bahía, Marco no pudo dejar de pensar: «¿Qué se le está pasando por la cabeza?»

* * *

><p><strong>Año 460 antes de Jesucristo, octubre. <strong>

* * *

><p>El otoño pronto acabaría.<p>

La temporada de campaña empezaba siempre en primavera y terminaba antes del invierno. Si la operación se alargaba, las tropas se refugiaban en los cuarteles de invierno provisionales hasta que llegaba la siguiente estación cálida. En el norte de África el invierno no era tan crudo como en las zonas centrales de Europa, pero aquella forma de guerrear venía impuesta por las temporadas de cosecha. Se necesitaban aprovisionamientos para todos y cada uno de los cuerpos del ejército y por eso Cartago y su general, Magón, habían atrincherado a las tropas en los campamentos construidos cerca de Oea, en el territorio de Libia.

Habían logrado hecho retroceder a los soldados libios que habían iniciado el conflicto durante el verano anterior, pero otros focos beligerantes habían ido apareciendo hacia finales de la estación, sobre todo cerca de la zona de Cirene. Cartago no había logrado ponerse en contacto con Libia y no sabía si ella estaba implicada. Las representaciones de territorios con varias tribus diferenciadas nunca eran fáciles de localizar. Las ciudades tampoco sabían nada.

La campaña probablemente podría durar un año más. Habían pagado a los mercenarios lo correspondiente a los meses activos y, según avanzaran los meses fríos, tendrían que ir pidiendo dinero al Consejo. El botín saqueado ya se había repartido, los libios se habían retirado hacia el interior y ellos no podían avanzar más.

Estaban en un punto muerto.

Numidia aprovecharía el invierno para entrenar a los jinetes númidas todo lo que pudieran. No habían llegado a entrar en combate real, salvo por pequeñas escaramuzas, y necesitaba urgentemente que pudieran estar operativos para la primavera. La caballería era muy importante para su ejército, protegía los flancos de la infantería y podía usarse de forma versátil en muchas situaciones. Más de una vez le habían salvado de perder una batalla en el pasado, no confiaría en poder ganar sin ellos en óptimas condiciones para la ofensiva.

Esa mañana había amanecido despejada y fría. Las nubes grises que avanzaban por el oeste parecían amenazar lluvia, y el viento del interior levantaba la arena y el polvo, dificultando las maniobras. Salvo por las actividades rutinarias del campamento, nadie podría decir que gran parte del contingente púnico estaba allí a cubierto.  
>Cartago se envolvió en su capa nada más salir de la tienda de Magón, tras haber estado discutiendo qué hacer en cuanto el tiempo mejorara un poco. Tenían que mantener a los soldados ocupados, pues los largos períodos sin combatir podían provocar motines y aunque una buena solución a eso era aumentarles la soldada, tenían que administrarse bien el dinero del que disponían.<p>

Desgraciadamente las arcas del Estado no estaban precisamente llenas.

Varios lanceros de las tropas regulares le saludaron al pasar y Cartago correspondió con un cabeceo taciturno, apretando el paso porque estaba empezando a llover. En cuanto el temporal que venía desde el Atlántico pasase de largo, tendría que sacar a varias de sus cuadrillas para realizar maniobras. Aunque las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, las noticias que sus espías eran cada vez menos alentadoras: en caso de que la movilización se extendiese a la Cirenaica, ya podía ir saludando a una guerra propiamente dicha, porque Grecia no consentiría que Cartago le hiciese daño a Cirene y metería las narices.

Libia era un territorio muy amplio y, aunque en la teoría Cirene formaba parte de ella, en la práctica todavía se consideraba griega, igual que Oea era fenicia, y por extensión, aliada de Cartago. Oea formaba, junto con Libdah y Sabratha, la franja de Libia denominada «Tres Ciudades», y era de influencia púnica. Las tres se habían prestado a ayudar a Cartago con sus rutas de abastecimiento, ya que Cirene había, deliberadamente, cortado la línea comercial que mantenía con Cartago, aunque no lo había hecho por congraciarse con el resto de Libia. Lo único que le interesaba era perjudicar a los púnicos.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Cartago sacudió la cabeza nada más poner un pie en su pabellón y se encontró con que Numidia estaba esperándole. Ella se acercó a él esbozando una sonrisa aliviada y le apartó el pelo de la frente, notando la temperatura tibia de su piel, murmurando un saludo. Cartago se llevó los dedos al broche de la capa mojada para abrirlo, pero ella fue más rápida. Dos esclavos retiraron la prenda de sus hombros al mismo tiempo que él rodeaba la cintura de Numidia con un brazo, y apoyaba la cabeza en su sien, con un suspiro. Estaba tan cansado…

—Ven, siéntate —susurró Numidia, tirando suavemente de su mano para guiarle hasta los pocos asientos que estaban desperdigados por la sección central de la enorme carpa.

Un esclavo se prestó rápidamente a ofrecerle vino templado, para que se le calentase la sangre. Cartago se sentó en uno de los sitiales, tomando el vaso de madera para echar un trago. Numidia se colocó enfrente y se arrebujó un poco más en sus prendas, sobre las que llevaba una capa de piel de un animal que Cartago no supo identificar. El color pardo y las manchas negras no le decían nada. Sabía que ella alguna vez le había explicado qué clase de criatura podía tener una piel tan llamativa, pero no lo recordaba. En ese momento, lo único que quería era relejarse un poco.

—Si esto sigue así, Cirene no tardará mucho en bloquear a Oea por mar —comentó Cartago, saboreando el vino aguado.

Numidia sacudió la cabeza, dando a entender que le desagradaba esa posibilidad.

—Si hubiéramos encontrado a Libia en verano… —comentó, un poco desanimada.

—A saber dónde anda ahora —Cartago chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, dándole la copa vacía al esclavo que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido junto a él. Entonces se llevó una mano al cuello y apretó, notando el músculo duro sobre la nuca—. Lo más probable es que esto haya sido idea suya.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No ha intentando hacerme llegar ningún mensaje desde que nos movilizamos, es muy sospechoso.

—Quizá es un rehén.

—Lo dudo, esto no es una guerra civil.

Numidia compuso una expresión pensativa, pero no replicó. Miró a Cartago en silencio sin interrumpir su reflexión, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él estaba tiritando.  
>—Deberías descansar un poco —musitó, preocupada. Se levantó y se acercó, tocándole la frente para comprobar su temperatura—. Estás helado…<p>

—Estoy bien —replicó, apartando suavemente su mano.

Pero mentía. Últimamente apenas comía o dormía y se esforzaba más de la cuenta por mantener en orden el campamento, a las tropas, y para entrenar a la caballería lo más rápido posible. No estaba bien, y no lo estaría hasta que no volviese a casa.

Numidia arrugó el entrecejo.

—No me mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Por favor, te enseñé yo, ¿recuerdas?…

Cartago emitió un gruñido y desvió la vista, y Numidia tan sólo soltó un resoplido, airada. Le lanzó una mirada seca al esclavo, quien captó el mensaje velado y se retiró, dejándoles solos. Entonces ella se recogió los bordes de la capa y se sentó en el regazo de Cartago, acurrucándose para darle calor. Él no hizo ningún además de rechazarla, al contrario. Rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo, por debajo del manto, notando la calidez de su piel. Numidia apoyó la cabeza en la clavícula de Cartago, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo. Estaba tan frío…

—¿Has sabido algo de Aldion? —preguntó ella, en voz baja.

—No desde el verano.

Aldion era uno de los espías que estaban trabajando en localizar el paradero de Libia y los contingentes enemigos dispersos por toda la región, y apenas recibía noticias. Sería peligroso que enviaran mensajes cada poco, porque el movimiento de los correos podría alertar al enemigo. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que él se preocupase. Aldion era como un hijo, si le pasaba algo no sabría qué hacer luego…

Cartago empezó a acariciar la espalda de Numidia, al mismo tiempo que ella dibujaba círculos con los dedos en su pecho. Podía considerarse afortunada, hacía años y años que no podía estar así con él. Aunque la situación no fuera la mejor, aunque tuvieran todo el peso de la responsabilidad encima, consiguió sonreír de forma débil, feliz. Las manos de Cartago seguían estando frías, pero no le importaba.

No le importaba nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 460 antes de Jesucristo, noviembre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aldion recogió la moneda que le habían lanzado a los pies y se apresuró a guardársela, arrastrándose después por el suelo hasta desaparecer por la esquina de un callejón. Una vez a la sombra de los muros se levantó y echó a correr.<p>

Llevaba en Cirene desde finales del verano y aún no había conseguido obtener la más mínima información sobre el paradero de Libia. Ni siquiera había visto a Cirene en persona, aunque no por falta de intentos. Su rol de mendigo le abría muchas más puertas que cualquier otro papel que se le pudiera haber ocurrido, salvo el de acercarse a las élites de la ciudad. El único problema era el conseguir comer algo al menos una vez al día. Por lo demás… Sabía que las tropas libias se habían retirado hacia el sur, que pretendían arrancarle un trozo de territorio a los púnicos mediante una guerra larga, que en la zona de influencia griega estaban las cosas muy tensas por sus propios conflictos internos, y que si Cartago quería ganar, antes debía capturar a Libia y obligar a su ejército a capitular. Había hecho llegar esa información a Oea, para que ella pudiera entregársela a Cartago.

Pero de Libia nadie sabía nada.

El joven callejeó hasta llegar a un pequeño patio, encajonado entre varios edificios de viviendas. Allí ya se encontraban varias familias tan pobres que no se podían permitir el alquiler de un cubículo en cualquier bloque de los barrios bajos. Un perro correteó hasta él para olisquearle las manos, por si tenía algo de comer, pero Aldion le acarició la cabeza y le mostró las palmas vacías. Se había guardado la moneda en la pequeña faltriquera que mantenía oculta por dentro de la túnica. Si la llevara por fuera se la robarían y, además, su disfraz no sería tan efectivo.

Le había costado un tiempo meterse en el papel. Había raído y parcheado varias zonas de su ropa, para que pareciese más vieja. Le había crecido el pelo, tenía las uñas rotas… Y después de andar meses arrastrándose por el suelo, de dormir a la intemperie, de apenas comer, podía pasar perfectamente por un pordiosero real.

Nadie se fijaba en él.

Una anciana le entregó una escudilla de madera con un poco de potaje. Aldion le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a un pequeño revoltijo de paja y trozos de vigas que antaño había conformado una techumbre de establo. Se comió el guiso con los dedos. Estaba hecho con desperdicios de frutas, mondaduras, pieles e incluso cáscaras de huevo, todo cocinado durante la noche para formar una pasta espesa que se podía consumir sin riesgo. La gran mayoría de los niños y adultos de allí contribuían un poco a que la olla siempre estuviese sobre fuego encendido, y llena. El guiso ni siquiera se parecía al _puls_ que normalmente comían los pobres en Cartago. Aquello era infinitamente peor, mucho peor. Sentía lástima. Todo le recordaba a sus días de pillo vagabundo en los arrabales de Cartago, y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

El perro volvió a acercarse y le olfateó los pies, sentándose ante él con la lengua fuera. Era un chucho sin raza definida, como tantos otros de los suburbios. Estaba famélico y aun habiendo alcanzado la edad adulta, era más pequeño de lo que debería. Aldion suspiró, tendiendo el plato para que al animal devorase lo poco que le quedaba de su ración. Cuando terminó, un niño escuálido se llevó el plato, para que la anciana de la olla le sirviera su parte. No tenían muchos utensilios.

Mientras rascaba al animal detrás de las orejas, observó los pequeños grupos que se habían formado por el patio. Ahí estaba Aristes con su esposa y sus tres hijos, Caladria y su hermano pequeño Ater, la anciana Heratia, Darío, los niños Arion y Dion… Todas aquellas personas le habían proporcionado ayuda en algún momento desde que estaba en Cirene, tanto dándole de comer casi a cambio de nada, como ofreciéndole refugio, compañía y consuelo. A ninguno les había hablado de su identidad real, pero todos allí intuían que Aldion no era lo que decía ser —un pobre extranjero caído en desgracia—. Ninguno le había preguntado directamente, ni echado al sospechar, ¿quiénes eran ellos para despreciar a alguien que estaba en la miseria, quisiera contar el motivo o no?

—Parece que te ha cogido cariño.

Una voz suave y aguda interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y alzó la cabeza. Junto a él, de pie, estaba una joven harapienta, morena, de cabello y ojos castaños. Estaba igual de demacrada que los demás, y las curvas del cuerpo apenas se le marcaban bajo el desgastado vestido.

Se llamaba Iris, y era medio egipcia.

—Creo que no es el único —replicó dedicándole una sonrisa por saludo, dejando que la muchacha se acurrucara a su lado, envolviéndose junto con él en su manto.

Muy pocos allí tenían una mísera capa de lana, pero el que sí, podía considerarse afortunado. Cuando llegara lo crudo de la estación fría podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

—No, no lo es… —musitó Iris, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico—. ¿Le vas a poner nombre?

—Ni siquiera sé si es macho o hembra —Aldion dejó que el can le lamiera los dedos, aún pringosos de la comida.

—¿Quién se va a enterar?

—Tampoco es mío.

—Es callejero, eso lo hace tan tuyo como mío.

—Tú quieres que me lo quede —barruntó Aldion, un poco burlón.

Ella rió y el perro ladró, como si corroborara esa idea. Aldion meneó la cabeza.

—No creo que pueda —murmuró.

Estaba en pesando en el «después». No iba a quedarse en Cirene para siempre, incluso aunque tuviera un gran motivo de peso para hacerlo. Y echaba de menos demasiadas cosas de su ciudad natal como para ponderar la opción de permanecer en Libia por voluntad propia.

Iris giró la cabeza para mirarle y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En el tiempo que se conocían se habían hecho amigos, y un poco más que eso tal vez. Poco después de llegar, Aldion se había peleado con un rufián que cogía a las chicas pobres de la calle para hacerlas prostitutas, se había llevado a Iris consigo y los dos habían llegado a aquel lugar. A cambio, ella era su segundo par de ojos, oídos y manos. Iris era la única que sabía quién y qué era él de verdad, y para qué necesitaba Aldion toda la información —y los medios para transmitirla— posibles.

Observaron en silencio el trajín familiar de la comunidad. Estaba oscureciendo y necesitarían hogueras. Los niños ya andaban acumulando leña de las casas medio derruidas, haciendo que la tarea se convirtiese en un juego para entretenerse. Aldion esbozó una sonrisa triste al pensar en lo similar que resultaba aquello con su infancia, y se preguntó cuántos de esos niños llegarían a la edad adulta.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Iris en voz baja, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él bajo la capa.

—Cuando yo era pequeño vivía en la calle, como vosotros… Pienso en la suerte que tuve al darme Kart-Hadasht una oportunidad.

Iris suspiró.

—Una oportunidad entre un millón, ¿no?

—Entre mil millones.

Apretó suavemente la mano de Iris, con cariño, a la vez que el perro se acomodaba un poco más contra sus piernas. Notó el calor del cuerpo del animal, el pelo áspero en las pantorrillas, y sonrió aún más. La gente creía que la vida del pobre era dura, y lo era, pero al mismo tiempo muchas veces resultaba incluso más feliz que la de los ricos. Los pobres tenían que preocuparse por sobrevivir, sí, pero valoraban mejor las cosas, y a las personas.

Aldion, que había vivido en ambos mundos, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

«Quién me viera…», pensó. Aunque era peor vivir a caballo, en donde no eras ni una cosa ni la otra. Eso se lo habían enseñado hacía tiempo también.

Suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que pasar para poder olvidar a Niobe?

—¿Al? —Iris siempre acotaba así su nombre—, ¿qué pasa?

Aldion se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a pensar en Niobe, y sacudió la cabeza, mirando después a Iris. No era guapa, nadie podría llegar a ser para él tan hermosa como lo había sido Niobe, pero cuando sonreía podía sentir su calidez y su amabilidad. Muchas veces con eso bastaba. Iris era también inteligente, y sabía lo que quería. Luchaba todos los días por conseguir una vida mejor para ella y los hijos que algún día tendría.

—Cuando el pasado te persigue… —empezó a decir Aldion, melancólico—, casi nunca puedes escapar de él.

Acarició despacio la línea del cuello de la chica, notando sus latidos acelerados. Solían retirarse juntos para dormir bajo el alero caído de una choza junto al extremo sur del patio. Iris se había entregado dos semanas después de que llegaran al lugar, y desde entonces habían mantenido una relación más o menos estable. Los demás pensaban en ellos como una pareja dispuesta a seguir unida hasta el final, pero tanto Iris como Aldion sabían que eso no iba a pasar, aunque Iris tuviera la esperanza de que al menos, cuando el joven regresara a su casa, podría ir con él y encontrar una vida mejor.

—¿Y si te hago olvidar por una noche? —musitó Iris, acercándose lo suficiente como para rozar los labios de él con los suyos.

—Podrías… —Aldion se sonrió y la besó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más.

Iris emitió un gemidito de sorpresa y le devolvió el beso con gusto. No tardó en tirar de la mano de Aldion para que se levantara y la siguiera hasta el hueco que compartían. Aunque no sintiera pudor cuando alguien les veía hacerlo, le gustaba la intimidad.

Cuando estaban juntos, se olvidaban de todo lo demás.

* * *

><p>Aldion pasó toda la semana siguiente husmeando por el puerto, investigando si había algún barco que viajara a Oea u otra ciudad cercana. Aunque Grecia y Cartago no se llevaran bien, el comercio rompía barreras y ninguna rencilla pasada importaba si había dinero de por medio. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo había estado acumulando el dinero que cualquier transeúnte le lanzaba, como flaco favor a su persona, y estaba seguro de que podía pagar un pasaje para que un mensajero llevase la información. La cuestión era quién, porque también tendría que pasar desapercibido. Ni siquiera sabía, incluso si encontraba un barco, si el capitán accedería a llevar un pasajero de manos de un desharrapado, por mucho dinero que tuviera.<p>

Tenía que tener cuidado.

—¡Tú, lárgate!

Esquivó la patada de un peón y se escabulló hasta ocultarse junto al cargamento de uno de los navíos más cercanos. Por todas partes trajinaban los esclavos y los estibadores del puerto, y varias patrullas peinaban los muelles de vez en cuando. En varias ocasiones, Aldion presenció inspecciones sorpresa a los cargamentos. Todo el mundo parecía estar más nervioso y tenso de lo habitual.

La población estaba descontenta con el gobierno de su rey, Arcesilao, quien se dedicaba a destrozar, una a una, todas las familias nobles de la ciudad para acumular aún más poder en su persona. Por todas partes se oían murmullos de descontento, se alzaban grupos gritando frente al palacio o en el foro, y se organizaban asaltos a las rondas de mercenarios como método de protesta contra los reclutamientos de estos en detrimento de las tropas nativas.

No había capa de la sociedad en Cirene que no estuviera molesta con Arcesilao.

Aldion sabía que la ciudad estaba a punto de derrocar a su rey. Lo único que necesitaba era un empujón. Y allí, escondido tras pilas y pilas de mercancía, pensó que quizá, con un poco de esfuerzo, podía hacer algo para ayudar a los ciudadanos de Cirene a conseguir lo que querían. Con Cirene convulsa, no podrían prestar atención a la guerra en Libia.

Podía intentarlo.

Si conseguía que estallase una revuelta mayor...

Con esa idea en la cabeza, se dedicó a preguntar en cada pasarela abierta junto a las dársenas si, por casualidad, el trayecto del navío pasaba por Oea. Le costaría una moneda por cada pregunta, pero valdría la pena.

Valdría la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Año 460 antes de Jesucristo, diciembre.<strong>

* * *

><p>La primera línea de la caballería se rompió en dos partes y rodearon por ambos lados al grueso de la infantería enemiga, ejecutando un cerco por la retaguardia. Numidia, montada sobre un brioso corcel de guerra castaño, estaba situada sobre una de las lomas que rodeaban el llano, junto a sus capitanes, y observaba el desplazamiento de los adversarios, que estaban siendo masacrados por los númidas.<p>

Por todas partes tronaban los gritos de los soldados, los relinchos de los caballos y el retumbar de los cascos. Para ella aquello era música, igual que el óxido de la sangre y el acero era el más delicioso de los aromas. Apretó las riendas con impaciencia y se dirigió a Seinar, su mano derecha en el campo de batalla.

—Busca a alguien de tu confianza, quiero que le envíes un mensaje a Cartago —dijo, autoritaria.

Seinar era un hombre de piel oscura, serio, musculoso, que se había ganado el puesto de jefe de caballería combatiendo contra los mauritanos cuando era más joven. Llevaba a las órdenes de Garax, el rey de todas las tribus númidas, desde que era un mocoso de trece años, y era lo más leal que Numidia tenía consigo. Seinar asintió y desvió a su montura para encaminarse hacia el campamento principal púnico, después de murmurar una despedida firme para Numidia. Llevaría el mensaje en persona, sin arriesgarse a que cualquier imbécil pudiera perderlo.

En contra de los pronósticos, los libios se habían reagrupado y atacado los cuarteles cartagineses a la vez y tanto Cartago como Numidia llevaban tres días intentando repeler la ofensiva. Sin embargo, por más que sus propias tropas se impusieran sobre el enemigo una y otra vez, por más que destruyeran todas y cada una de las falanges contrarias, el ejército libio no parecía que fuera a rendirse. Más y más hombres acudían al frente, como si los soldados brotaran de la mismísima tierra. Era desesperante, porque ellos no gozaban de un suministro ilimitado de tropas, como parecía tener Libia.

Su única esperanza era que, en algún momento, Libia decidiera que aquella guerra no tenía ningún sentido, que Cartago no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, que no le daría parte de su territorio, que aquello era una carnicería, y que estaba siendo una estúpida. Pero Numidia sabía que Libia jamás haría algo así. Tenían que capturarla, a ella y parte de su ejército, destruir sus vías de suministros, avanzar hacia el sur, desarticular sus redes de espionaje…

Cartago había enviado varios mensajes a sus aliados, y recibían a cuentagotas los refuerzos que precisaban. Muy pocos podían darle un apoyo firme, porque era Cartago el que mantenía la maquinaria bélica que en realidad protegía toda la franja del norte de África. Amenazado él, todos los demás cojeaban.

«Aunque si él viniera… », pensaba Numidia mientras sus jinetes perseguían a los pocos supervivientes libios para hacerlos prisioneros.

No sabían si Roma y su Senado habían recibido el mensaje de Cartago. Tenían noticias de las prestaciones que estaban haciendo a Útica y todos aquellos que en su día habían sido fenicios, pero del Lacio no llegaba nada. Cartago sospechaba que, o bien estaban de camino y se habían topado con una tormenta en el mar, o el Senado había ignorado su petición, o que se estaban haciendo de rogar después de haber rechazado a Roma desde el principio. Prefería inclinarse por lo segundo, porque lo tercero sonaba estúpido, e infantil, y lo primero bastante descorazonador.

Numidia ordenó retirarse hasta su propio campamento para contabilizar a los cautivos. Si alguno era importante podrían pedir un buen rescate por él, ya que las pagas de los soldados se habían reducido al mínimo. Al menos ella, ya había tenido que sofocar dos intentonas de motín. Los que fueran carnaza servirían para que sus hombres se resarcieran un poco más. A falta de dinero y mujeres, la sangre era lo único que podía entretenerles.

Clavó los talones en los flancos del caballo e inició el galope. Necesitaban ayuda. Sabía que si no se imponían sobre los libios para el mes que venía, pronto Cartago debería pensar en retirarse y afrontar su fracaso ante el Consejo . Tendría que subir los impuestos para pagar los tributos de guerra, reducir su territorio, someterse a la autoridad de los 104, y soportar las burlas de sus enemigos, como otrora sucediera con Siracusa... Se le rompía el corazón al pensar en esas cosas. Por eso apretó los dientes y azuzó más a su montura. Tenían que ganar a cualquier precio, como fuera. Ni siquiera le importaba que Roma pudiera terminar salvándoles el pellejo.

Si era por un bien mayor, hasta le besaría los pies a ese malcriado mocoso del Lacio.

* * *

><p>—Al, no puedo…<p>

—Claro que puedes, vamos.

Iris se encogió cuando Aldion la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, antes de que ella tuviera que subir al barco que la llevaría lejos de allí. El capitán del navío volvió a avisarles de que estaban a punto de partir, que se les iba la marea, y Aldion únicamente besó a Iris en la frente y le acarició la mejilla. La muchacha estaba temblando, asustada y nerviosa, y no quería separarse de él. Llevaba una bolsita por dentro del vestido, con la mitad del dinero que Aldion había ido recaudando todo ese tiempo, y un parco mensaje que autentificaría que era Aldion quien la enviaba.

Desde el principio había querido que Iris fuera su mensajero, más aun desde que Aldion hubiese hecho estallar la rebelión contra el rey. Cirene entera estaba en llamas. Era peligroso estar en la calle, e incluso dentro de las casas. Ningún lugar era seguro, no existía la ley. Todo el mundo huía. La gran mayoría de los pocos nobles que quedaban se dirigían hacia Grecia, los demás… Con la guerra púnico-libia haciendo pinza en el sur, los emigrantes no sabían qué hacer.

Iris tenía miedo de quedarse, pero también de irse. Aunque Aldion le hubiese convencido para transportar su mensaje a Oea, en realidad lo que menos quería era meterse en la boca del lobo. No le habría importado si hubiera podido quedarse luego en la ciudad, a salvo de la contienda. Sin embargo, debía avanzar hasta llegar a Cartago, y esperar con él a Aldion, como su protegida. Y Cartago estaba en el frente…

No sabía si podría conseguirlo, no lo conocía, y él no sabía quién era ella. Aldion le había dado un salvoconducto, pero…

—Deberías ir tú —suplicó Iris con un gemido de angustia—, eres el que está haciendo todo esto… Si te cogen, te matarán.

Aldion sonrió con condescendencia.

—Nadie sabe nada, tranquila.

—Pero los demás…

—Ya… —Él compuso una expresión triste, y abatida.

La primera noche tras el estallido de la destitución, un grupo de soldados había entrado al patio de los mendigos y empezado a pegar fuego a los techos medio derruidos. Habían logrado sobrevivir al asalto, pero se habían dispersado y Aldion únicamente había logrado mantener a Iris consigo. De todos los demás pobres errantes no sabía nada.

Ahora que Cirene tenía que ocuparse de su propia crisis, Libia dejaría de recibir bajo mano el suministro de tropas que hasta entonces había estado haciendo retroceder a Cartago. No lo había sabido desde el principio, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, lo había ido sospechando, que Cirene tenía algo que ver más allá del bloqueo comercial. Las demás ciudades griegas de la zona también habían estado contribuyendo, pero ya se les estaba acabando la suerte. Una vez Iris entregara su mensaje, Cartago podría reagruparse y atacar con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que Libia no repelería la ofensiva usando su excedente de efectivos. Y, en cuanto pudiera, saldría de la ciudad y pondría rumbo a Oea por tierra, para reunirse con ellos.

—Nos veremos pronto —prometió Aldion, despidiéndose.

Iris avanzó por la pasarela del barco hasta poner los pies sobre la cubierta, envuelta en una capa de lana tan raída que no sabía cómo continuaba entera, sin deshilacharse. El viento frío hinchó la vela cuadrada y los remeros empezaron a hacer virar el barco. Iris se quedó junto a la borda, poniéndose la capucha para cubrirse la cabeza, mientras veía cómo Aldion se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño y lejano a sus ojos. No sabía qué iba hacer cuando tocara puerto dentro de dos días… Pero toda su vida había consistido en sobrevivir a base de planes improvisados, ya se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

><p>Nunca antes había viajado en barco, y la experiencia no le estaba gustando. El vaivén de la nave le revolvía el estómago y varias veces había devuelto la comida por encima de la borda. Lo que más odiaba era vomitar bilis, porque le quemaba la garganta y la boca y luego no podía enjuagarse. El agua potable era escasa y estaba racionada.<p>

Durante toda la mañana del segundo día, Iris se mantuvo apoyada contra la estructura de popa, fuera del camino de los marineros a bordo. Mantenía la cara y el pelo lo más ocultos posible, para no llamar la atención. Aldion y el mismo capitán del buque le habían aconsejado que no diese a entender demasiado que era una mujer, o podría haber algunos problemas. Apenas se dejaba ver, comía sola y dormía en la bodega, apartada del resto de la tripulación. Por suerte estaba tan delgada que su cuerpo se confundía con el de un muchacho.

Empezaba a cabecear, somnolienta, cuando alguien gritó. Iris se despertó asustada y se levantó algo desorientada. No tardó en formarse una algarabía inquieta por toda la cubierta.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —exclamó el capitán, Karos, acercándose a la banda de babor.

—¡Un convoy, señor! —respondió

—¡Velocidad de boga larga! —ordenó Karos, recorriendo la longitud del barco hasta proa.

Mientras los remeros disminuían la velocidad del navío, Iris trató de racionalizar su miedo. No podía tener tan mala suerte de asistir a un combate naval. No se atrevió a reunirse con los tripulantes para mirar, pero desde su posición pudo ver la fila de barcos que navegaban de forma casi paralela al navío griego. Estaban aún un poco lejos para distinguirlos, aunque el murmullo preocupado de los marineros se acrecentó. Iris se preguntó si los piratas solían atacar en grupos tan numerosos.

—No son piratas, señor —dijo uno de los tripulantes, un poco dubitativo aún.

El hombre asintió, de acuerdo con su subordinado, y chasqueó la lengua. Se mantuvo callado, observando los buques que uno tras otro se deslizaban por las aguas sin dar muestras de variar su rumbo.

—Si fueran piratas habrían virado para atacarnos —masculló—. Me consta que nos han visto, están muy cerca…

Iris estiró el cuello y divisó entonces el mascarón de proa de uno de los trirremes de aquella misteriosa escuadra. La cabeza de un águila de bronce coronaba el espolón, que abrazaba la madera roja como una garra. Ninguna de aquellas galeras de guerra hizo caso al barco solitario que avanzaba hacia ellos lentamente. Entonces, tanto Iris como todos los demás, se dieron cuenta de que no era una fila, si no una flota. Sobre las cubiertas de todos los barcos se encontraban grupos enteros de soldados uniformados, además de los marineros.

—Dioses, ¿cuántos son? —preguntó el segundo de a bordo, Iegos.

Nadie le contestó, ni siquiera Karos, el cual gritó la orden de parar. Todos mantenían un riguroso y sepulcral silencio, sólo (únicamente?) roto por el ritmo del tambor bajo la cubierta y de los remos azotando el agua hasta detenerse. Más allá, la flota continuó avanzando.

«¿De dónde vienen?, se preguntó Iris, allí quieta como una estatua.

De haber sabido algo sobre barcos, podría haberse respondido al segundo siguiente. De haberle preguntado a Karos, este le habría contestado de igual forma. Que las líneas de aquellos trirremes no se parecían en nada a lo que pudiera haber visto antes. Que olían a heleno, pero que las formas de esos espolones no lo hacían. Que se dirigían a Oea desde el norte, y que eso sólo podía significar una cosa:

Iban a la guerra de la que ellos estaban huyendo, a luchar con los cartagineses.


	10. La marcha de los lobos

**Nota histórica:** Normalmente es un cónsul el que acompaña a las legiones durante una campaña importante, pero en esta ocasión digamos que el Senado prefirió enviar a Roma para que este les dejara en paz de una vez.

**Glosario del capítulo:**

**Vélites: Sección del ejército romano que conformaba la vanguardia de la legión. Eran las unidades de infantería ligera, menos experimentadas y prescindibles. Su función primordial era el escaramuceo.

* * *

><p><em>En una batalla es difícil pararse a pensar sobre quién es el que está actuando, si el quién eres, o lo qué eres .<em>

**Numidia**

* * *

><p><strong>Año 460 antes de Jesucristo, diciembre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cartago ordenó retirada al caer la noche.<p>

No había logrado avanzar, ni siquiera atravesar el sólido bloque que constituía el grueso de la infantería libia. Se estaba desangrando en una guerra que pronto terminaría y no precisamente en su favor. Libia no cejaba en su empeño, no retrocedía y no acusaba debilidad alguna. Sabía ya que se debía a los refuerzos que le llegaban desde múltiples territorios y que le cedían sus aliados. En cambio, el balance de sus propios recursos disponibles era tan desalentador que se le encogía el estómago. Sin ayuda exterior no lograría aguantar en el frente más de veinte días más.

Y se le agotaba el tiempo…

«Debería aprender a tragarme un poco el orgullo», pensó Cartago para sí, dejándose caer en el jergón de su tienda.

Estaba a oscuras y, salvo un esclavo al que había ordenado acompañarle, no había nadie más allí. Fuera bullía la actividad. Magón, su general de campaña, se había quedado en la retaguardia para organizar el defensa de la misma y del cuartel base. Habían dividido sus fuerzas en tres grupos para abarcar una línea más extensa de terreno, aunque no parecía estar dando mucho resultado. El campamento de Numidia, ubicado al este, más cerca del territorio libio y el frente, estaba sufriendo tanto como el suyo.

Cartago se pasaba gran parte de los días buscando alguna estrategia que pudiera servirle para asestarle un golpe definitivo a Libia. No dormía, y resentido por el esfuerzo de guerra, empezaba a sentirse débil. A veces incluso pensaba en la rendición…

—Tráeme vino —ordenó Cartago al esclavo, de forma seca.

Mientras el sirviente se prestaba rápidamente a cumplir, Cartago se echó del todo en el lecho, llevándose los dedos a la frente. Sintió el sudor frío y pegajoso en las yemas, y el temblor. Una sensación de ahogo le atenazaba el estómago, y a veces al respirar algo pinchaba en su pecho. Apretó los dientes, y los dedos sobre la piel y tragó saliva. Se notó mareado.

—¿Amo?

Cartago se incorporó y tomó la copa que le ofrecía el esclavo, cuyo semblante denotaba preocupación. Ignoró el gesto y gruñó al sentir que el vino caía como oro fundido por la garganta. No podía seguir así, conocía perfectamente su límite y sabía que pronto tendría que rendirse. Y no quería hacerlo.

—Vete —masculló, sin mirar al sirviente.

Este asintió y rápidamente abandonó la tienda, dejándole solo. De nuevo, Cartago se echó y aspiró aire, silbando como si le hubieran perforado los pulmones.

Oh, Dioses, cómo odiaba sentirse tan débil.

* * *

><p>Los romanos llegaron a Oea al amanecer y Roma rápidamente organizó a sus hombres para desembarcar y emprender la marcha contra el enemigo. La escuadra de trirremes ocupó gran parte de las dársenas del puerto, desencadenando el caos entre los comerciantes. La llegada del ejército latino, aunque no del todo imprevista, sí suponía un hecho inesperado para la gran mayoría de la población. Por fortuna, la presencia de tantos soldados impidió que se provocaran problemas más allá de altercados menores..<p>

La representación de la ciudad recibió a Roma en el puerto junto con un pequeño séquito. Oea era una mujer delgada, morena, que guardaba bastante parecido con Cartago debido a su origen común. Pero esa vez, Roma no se fijó en ella de ninguna manera concreta como habría hecho en cualquier otra situación. Como siempre que tenía una guerra entre manos, estaba serio, tenso y tal vez un poco nervioso, ansioso. Oea tampoco se molestó con primeras impresiones, tenían prisa.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, la situación de los púnicos es crítica —dijo únicamente al encararse con él.

No perdió el tiempo con saludos fútiles, tenían que alcanzar los cuarteles de Cartago antes de que los libios sobrepasaran la línea númida y aplastaran a los cartagineses. Roma frunció el ceño, componiendo luego un gesto soberbio.

—Habría venido antes si él hubiera querido —replicó, con algo de retintín.

Ella suspiró. Por lo visto, continuaban con aquellas tonterías de niños. Por desgracia, su «hermano» pecaba de orgullo independiente, no pedía ayuda hasta que no lo creía necesario o hasta que no se veía en serios apuros.

Como en esa ocasión.

—Deja eso para luego —reprochó, tomando de las riendas el caballo que le trajo un esclavo. Iba a marchar con él parte del camino y se separaría para cubrir sus flancos en caso de que quedaran desprotegidos. El ejército de Oea era pequeño en comparación al de Cartago o Roma, aun contando las bajas del primero, y estaba compuesto de lanceros formados en falanges junto con varias unidades de jinetes. Serían útiles como tropas de apoyo y exploración—, lo primero es lo primero.

Roma refunfuñó por lo bajo e imitó a Oea subiendo al caballo que le proporcionaron los sirvientes de esta. El suyo debía de estar todavía a bordo de alguno de los barcos, pero no tenía ganas de ir a buscarlo.

Junto con las tropas que ya estaban más o menos preparadas en tierra, se abrieron paso por las calles de la ciudad a través del gentío que se agrupaba por todas partes para ver al ejército que frenaría el avance de los libios. Incluso allí, tan lejos, se temía que pudieran llegar y someterles si los púnicos perdían el control de la zona. Nada aseguraba que los libios fueran a ser mejores que los cartagineses.

Llegaron poco después, y con algunos esfuerzos por culpa de la multitud, a la muralla sur, que era donde se reunirían con sus propias tropas y las demás ciudades menores de la zona. No podían detenerse a descansar, si querían aprovisionarse deberían darse prisa. Oea espoleó su montura para colocarse al frente de la columna de soldados fenicios, dejando a Roma solo junto a sus legados y demás oficiales. Los legionarios todavía estaban organizándose fuera de los muros para partir al igual que los pertrechos traídos desde el Lacio y los que Oea había ordenado acompañarles, pero aún así tardarían bastante en ponerse todos en marcha. La columna de soldados se extendería bastante a lo largo del camino, sin contar a las tropas auxiliares.

Roma empezó a preguntarse si llegarían a tiempo y una sensación de ahogo le apretó la boca del estómago y la garganta. Lo último que quería y faltaba era aparecer cuando todo se hubiera terminado.

—Mi República —Un jinete se adelantó hasta el grupo realizando el saludo de rigor. Roma respondió con uno igual—. Muchas de las cohortes se están retrasando _intra_ muros, señor.

—¿Cómo? —Roma frunció el ceño—, ¿por qué?

—Creen necesario descansar después del viaje por mar, están ocupando las tabernas y provocando altercados entre la población.

Los oficiales murmuraron malas palabras contra sus hombres y empezaron a dictar órdenes para arrancarlos de los placeres del desembarco. Hasta que no vencieran no se darían el lujo de descansar. Sin embargo, se detuvieron a media acción en cuanto vieron a Roma avanzar al trote hacia la puerta, seguido del jinete anónimo.

—¡Mi República! —empezó a gritar uno de ellos.

Roma ni siquiera se molestó en mirar por encima del hombro y exclamó:

—¡Iniciad la marcha, iré a por esos desgraciados!

Los centuriones sintieron ese característico escalofrío que a todo romano le provocaba el sentir la furia desbordante de la nación, y no hicieron más preguntas.

No había cosa que a Roma le molestase más que la desobediencia entre filas. Como si tenía que arrastrar del pene a los legionarios, no iba a dejar que sus ansias de vino y mujeres retrasaran algo tan importante como salvarle el culo a Cartago.

* * *

><p>Iris desembarcó una hora después de que Roma lo hiciera, encontrándose con que la ciudad estaba alborotada por la presencia de los romanos. La muchacha se obligó a calmar los nervios y el miedo. Había abandonado el barco casi a la carrera, dando las gracias precipitadamente al capitán y su tripulación. No había creído realmente que llegaría a Oea hasta que pisó tierra firme sin percances, pero le quedaba la parte del trayecto más difícil: Encontrar a Cartago.<p>

Al principio había pensado que no podría, que no sabría localizar su campamento, que alguien la interceptaría por el camino, la confundirían con una espía, cualquier cosa. Un montón de inconvenientes que en su demencia se le antojaban absurdamente posibles a cualquier nivel y ámbito. Sin embargo, la presencia de los aliados romanos le había quitado la mayor parte de ese peso de encima. Aldion le había hablado de Roma y de la delicada relación que mantenía con Cartago. Si lograba al menos unirse a los esclavos que acompañaban y guiaban los carros con los suministros, quizá conseguiría hacer el camino hasta su objetivo.

Por todas partes se escuchaba el rumor de las armas, los gritos de los tenderos, de los niños y los cotilleos de las mujeres. Iris corrió a lo largo de las calles estrechas alejadas de las principales atestadas por los puestos de mercado y comerciantes. Llevaba el saquito con el dinero y el mensaje apretado contra el pecho casi plano, aún por dentro de la túnica para evitar que se le escurriera. Era muy importante que no se le perdiera o quitaran, porque entonces nadie creería en cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. Su carrera desembocó en una calle un poco más ancha, y aunque estaba menos transitada que la vía adyacente, tuvo que detenerse en seco al encontrarse de frente con un grupo de legionarios, que parecían estar discutiendo sobre si entrar primero a la taberna de la bocacalle o el burdel de enfrente.

Dio gracias de que ninguno estaba prestando atención en derredor.

Iris tragó saliva, retrocedió lentamente un par de pasos y se ocultó tras la esquina del edificio. Así no la verían. Maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?, ¿no deberían andar en camino ya? Empezó a sentir un poco de pánico. ¿Se iban a quedar hasta que los dirigentes consideraran oportuno? Ella no podía perder tiempo, si no iba a seguir a la columna romana, entonces debería arreglárselas sola. Podía comprar un poni barato y algo para comer. Si era afortunada y no se perdía, alcanzaría el campamento púnico poco después del amanecer del tercer día.

«Pero eso es mucho tiempo...», pensaba, aunque estaba segura de que con los romanos avanzaría al mismo ritmo, o incluso más lentamente.

Despegó la vista de los legionarios y se volvió para cruzar el arco por el que había accedido a esa calle. Pero entonces oyó el fuerte retumbo de cascos de caballos y se echó para atrás, haciendo alarde de buenos reflejos, antes de que la arrollara un corcel de guerra castaño que llevaba en su lomo al hombre más aterrador que ella hubiera visto jamás. Llevaba armadura dorada, la capa roja propia de un general de alto rango y el semblante iracundo y furioso.

Iris se echó de nuevo contra la pared y sintió un escalofrío que le sacudió de arriba abajo con un temblor, ese que siempre le provocaba la cercanía de un ser realmente excepcional y poderoso. El mismo que había sentido aquella vez en la que la representación de Cirene se cruzó en su camino y le propinó una patada antes de lanzarle una moneda de plata al regazo.

No podía asegurar del todo que fuera lo mismo, pero desde luego que ese jinete no se comparaba a ninguno de los hombres a pie que casi se encogían ante la presencia del soldado y su montura. La muchacha se fijó en su expresión, en esos ojos de un vivo color ámbar brillante, que brillaban de puro enfado.

—¡Dad gracias a los dioses que os necesito, no sois dignos de pelear en mi nombre!

El grito dio pie a que los soldados formaran, asustados, para salir como gallinas sin cabeza por el mismo arco por el que Iris había entrado.

—En mi nombre… No puede ser… —musitó en voz baja, asomándose de nuevo a tiempo para ver cómo el jinete rodeaba al pelotón con su caballo y amenazaba con colgarlos a todos en una cruz si no movían rápido al culo hasta donde se suponía debían estar.

La muchacha se encogió entre las sombras del soportal rezando para que no la vieran. Y al mismo tiempo se le ocurrió una idea un tanto peligrosa. Si su suposición sobre aquel jinete era cierta, si ese hombre era quién podía ser, entonces tenía ante sí una oportunidad de oro. Salió al paso del caballo en cuanto los legionarios pasaron, provocando que el animal se detuviera de forma alterada y palmease en el suelo de piedra con nerviosismo. El hombre frunció el ceño al tirar de las riendas y empezó a maniobrar para rodear el cuerpecito de la chica que ocupaba el hueco de la estrecha calle.

—¡Aparta! —ordenó al ver que ella no se movía.

Iris se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo al ver que la enorme mole equina tenía toda la intención de pasarle por encima y exhaló todo el aliento que había estado conteniendo. A sus espaldas oyó las voces de los legionarios, que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

«Vamos, Iris, valor». Sabía que no iba a creerla.

—T-Tengo un mensaje para Kart-Hadasht —dijo, en esa mezcla de heleno y un montón de lenguas más que se usaba en Cirene, y se palpó el saquito del pecho para sacar el rollo con el mensaje, pero emitió un gemido de angustia y retrocedió sucesivas veces hacia atrás al ver que el jinete se erizaba en la silla y azuzaba a su montura para salir de ahí fuera como fuera, con un gesto de profunda agitación dibujada en la cara—. ¡Por favor, tienes que llevarme hasta él!

Cayó de espaldas sobre el empedrado al tropezar con un transeúnte en la salida de la calle. El grupo de soldados ya avanzaban sin prestar más atención a la trifulca, y el hombre aprovechó para apretar el paso del caballo y alejarse de ella. Pero Iris no se rindió. Si antes podía haber tenido reparos sobre la identidad de ese romano, su gesto al haber mencionado a Cartago había despejado cualquier duda posible. Esa turbación, el ceño más fruncido por la preocupación que la molestia, el tono de voz desesperado, la ira por la desobediencia de las tropas...

Se levantó sin hacer caso de las maldiciones de los viandantes y avanzó a la carrera hasta alcanzar al corcel. Con aliento roto, sujetó la brida del caballo intentando frenarlo, pero a cambio recibió un empellón por parte del jinete. Iris trastabilló de nuevo, cayendo sobre las rodillas y notando como la bilis le subía por la garganta. Volvió a levantarse, mareada. Se llevó una mano al vientre dolorido, sintiendo la boca pastosa y, enfadada y cansada, gritó:

—¡Aldion está en peligro!

Con el corazón en un puño, Iris empezó a caminar hacia adelante, notando el dolor de las raspaduras recorriéndole las palmas de las manos y las rodillas. Entonces el caballo realizó un giro abierto para dirigirse en su dirección, por entre la gente de la vía. Se quedó quieta sin comprender esa acción y se sorprendió en cuanto alcanzó a ver la expresión seria, pero intrigada, de Roma.

—Sube.

Él se inclinó hacia la joven alargando el brazo para cogerla y alzarla sobre la grupa. Iris se sujetó lo mejor que pudo. Montó detrás de él asiéndose a su torso enfundado en la coraza. Enseguida notó el tirón del trote, y oyó los gritos de Roma elevándose por encima de la multitud, espetando que abrieran paso o emprendería el galope para pisotearles a todos.

* * *

><p>Aldion se aseguró de que nadie le seguía cuando atravesó las puertas de Cirene en medio de la noche. Llevaba consigo un caballo robado, antes propiedad de un desgraciado y petulante guardia de la ciudad que ahora ardía junto con todos los demás que habían querido proteger a su señor de la ira de la población.<p>

Inició camino hacia el sur.

Nada le había alegrado más que el enterarse de que los romanos por fin habían acudido en ayuda de Cartago. Hacía cinco días días que Iris se había marchado hacia Oea, pero sus propios planes de seguirla al poco para encontrarse con ella y con Roma, que debía de haber desembarcado ya en la ciudad, habían cambiado en ese lapso de tiempo tan pequeño. Los libios aún contaban con sus propias fuerzas y las de otras ciudades griegas. Aldion, que en un principio llegó a pensar que la mayoría del ejército que hasta entonces se había enfrentado a Cartago fue libio, había descubierto que aquella suposición estaba lejos de la realidad. Todos los que habían luchado del bando libio habían sido mayormente cirenaicos y tropas traídas desde la Hélade y otras ciudades de la franja costera junto a Egipto, no libias. Cartago necesitaba el urgente apoyo de las legiones que Roma hubiera podido traer, o perdería. Estaba seguro de que si eso pasaba, Libia le arrancaría un pedazo bien grande al territorio púnico en pago, además de exigir los costes de la guerra. Por eso, en lugar de cabalgar hacia Oea para dirigirse luego a los campamentos númidas y púnicos, iba a internarse en Libia.

Ya había desestabilizado a Cirene, era el turno de los libios.

Cualquiera podía pensar que siendo uno su idea era una tarea imposible, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Un único hombre no llamaría tanto la atención y era más sencillo de infiltrar. Y dicho de paso, Aldion no era un hombre cualquiera.

La suerte le sonrió poco después de atravesar la frontera del dominio cirenaico porque le interceptó una patrulla libia de reconocimiento, compuesta por seis jinetes de caballos pequeños y rápidos como los de los númidas. Aldion lo consideró buena señal, porque así no tendría que estar dando palos de ciego para rastrear las huellas de Libia e iría más rápido.

Realizó una reverencia servil, aún en el caballo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, en el idioma de los libios, al erguirse y mirarles—, qué suerte el haberme encontrado con vosotros.

El destacamento entero le observó con recelo y hostilidad y le rodearon por completo para evitar que escapara. El que parecía ser el líder del grupo se adelantó hacia él y dijo:

—Hablas como lo hacen los púnicos, ¿quién eres y qué haces invadiendo Libia?

Aldion enarcó las cejas, manteniéndose en una postura sumisa y relajada. Alzó levemente las manos para que vieran que no tenía intención de hacer nada malo. Aquellos hombres podrían ver que no llevaba arma alguna y que lo único que cargaba su montura eran pequeñas alforjas para comida y agua.

—¿Invadir yo? Pensaba que los viajeros y comerciantes podían ir de un lado a otro —gruñó para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de eliminar por completo el acento púnico—. Hablo así porque fui esclavo de los púnicos hasta hace poco, conseguí liberarme gracias a vuestra guerra —Sabía que estaba abusando de la teatralidad, pero volvió a inclinar la cabeza—. He estado viviendo en Cirene desde entonces, y huí cuando la ciudad estalló en llamas por la revuelta contra su gobernante.

—Sabemos de la rebelión de Cirene, extranjero —replicó el cabecilla, visiblemente molesto.

Aldion se preguntó si aquello se debía a que se les había acabado el suministro de tropas frescas.

—Yo no le creo, Istar —intervino uno de los jinetes—, es un harapiento con un caballo robado, es un espía de los púnicos —decretó.

Los otros componentes de la patrullas gruñeron y murmuraron entre sí, dando la razón a su compañero. Aldion desvió la mirada hacia aquel hombre, con su mejor mueca de cordero inocente.

—Dime, amigo, si soy un espía… ¿qué hago aquí charlando amigablemente con vosotros?, ¿no debería estar infiltrándome de manera más discreta o algo parecido?

Que por lo que sabía y esperaba, muchos de sus compañeros de armas lo llevaban haciendo bastante tiempo durante el transcurso del conflicto. El jinete frunció el ceño, pensativo, y Aldion no pudo hacer menos que mantener su expresión mientras que por dentro se le retorcían las tripas de puro nerviosismo. Podía ser todo lo buen actor que quisiera, pero de estar en la misma situación que aquellos centinelas, habría matado al intruso sin mediar palabra. Bastante estaban haciendo dejándole hablar.

Istar, el jefe de la patrulla, lanzó una mirada severa a su subordinado y acalló a sus hombres con una orden seca. Volvió a mirar a Aldion.

—Antes dijiste que era una suerte el haberte encontrado con nosotros, ¿por qué?

Aldion se mantuvo erguido en la silla, relajando el semblante hasta conformar un gesto serio, digno de un rencoroso esclavo huido de las garras de los púnicos.

—Porque así podréis escoltarme hasta vuestra señora y ayudarla a rematar esta guerra.

El comentario indignó a los jinetes, que se erizaron irritados en sus sillas. Istar chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesita la ayuda de un extranjero?, estamos a punto de ganar, no necesitamos gente como tú.

No le gustó el tono con el que dijo aquello, pero se aguantó las ganas que tenía de acercarse, quitarle la lanza y ensartarlos a todos, y por supuesto, se tragó la rabia que le trepaba por la garganta. Entornó los ojos, sibilino, y dijo:

—Oh, pero me necesita, a menos que ya sepa cómo combatir legiones romanas.

Se deleitó con la sorpresa de Istar y sus jinetes, paladeando el sabor agridulce de un golpe de efecto maestro. Y más aún que saboreó el miedo de los libios cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que Libia estaría en problemas serios si no llevaban esa información a su señora. Aldion esperó pacientemente a que el terror hiciera el resto. Si le salía bien la jugada y esos hombres se tragaban el farol, acabaría cenando muy pronto en la tienda de la mismísima Libia.

—Está bien, te llevaré hasta ella.

Tuvo que obligarse a no sonreír cuando Istar dio media vuelta y le pidió que le siguiera. Dejarían a los demás en la frontera.

«No se han dado cuenta, dioses, sí que son estúpidos».

* * *

><p>Numidia hizo avanzar a su ala de la caballería para ejecutar el movimiento envolvente contra las secciones destrozadas de jinetes libios. Los había entrenado lo mejor que había podido en el poco tiempo del que había dispuesto y la verdad era que el resultado no era para nada despreciable. Conseguir repeler una ofensiva relámpago con tan sólo dos unidades de jinetes reclutados poco antes de la guerra era un verdadero milagro.<p>

Los dioses parecían estar concediendoles un respiro, después de tanta mala suerte.

Dejó que sus hombres persiguieran a los pocos enemigos caídos de los caballos y los capturaran. Tener rehenes calmaría un poco el ánimo pesimista de los soldados. Todo el mundo murmuraba y los rumores se hacían cada vez más grandes: Que Cartago estaba débil, que iban a perder y serían todos pasados a cuchillo o vendidos como esclavos en Libia. Y un montón de cosas más que Numidia no había querido saber.

—Los libios se retiran —anunció Seinar acercándose al trote hacia ella.

Numidia asintió en silencio, fijándose en la herida todavía sangrante que le surcaba el brazo izquierdo. había perdido el arco y sujetaba la espada corta que solía acompañar a la lanza. Sin embargo, no mostraba signos de extenuación. Normalmente no usaban esas armas en sus maniobras, pero Cartago había insistido demasiado en que dejaran de realizar los ataques de esa forma al menos por esa vez, y se llevaran consigo algo con lo que defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo sin siquiera utilizar silla de montar o bridas para guiar a la montura. Numidia había cedido a regañadientes.

—¿Nuestros jinetes?

—Un tercio perdido.

—¿Y el enemigo?

Seinar meneó la cabeza. Estaba rígido y serio, preocupado. Habían ganado esa pequeña confrontación, pero eso no frenaría el avance del ejército libio por mucho tiempo. Habían tenido que trasladar el campamento varias veces para evitar que les destrozaran. Los númidas no eran tropas para usar de escudo, no podían aguantar más.

—¡Mi señora! —resonó una voz por sobre el clamor de las últimos rescoldos del combate.

Numidia y Seinar se volvieron hacia el jinete que cabalgaba hacia ellos. Ella frunció el ceño.

«¿Qué hace aquí un jinete púnico?».

Al contrario que Seinar, ese hombre sí estaba realmente herido, fatigado y alterado, y pareciera que en cualquier momento fuese a caer del caballo. Numidia se adelantó con el suyo propio y logró sujetarle antes de que el jinete se ladeara en la silla.

—Mi señora —repitió él, casi sin aliento.

Tenía los labios agrietados y despellejados, y la sangre le resbalaba por ambas sienes. Más sangre manchaba su peto y armadura y caía a goterones por las piernas y los costados del caballo. Sus armas y escudo habían desaparecido. Numidia apretó los labios en una línea fina al notar lo maltrecho que estaba y temió lo peor. Vio entonces el asta partida de una flecha clavada en su hombro, por la espalda. No quiso sacársela, hacerlo provocaría que se desangrase más rápido y necesitaba información.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, controlando el temblor de la voz—. ¡Habla!

El jinete tragó saliva y sangre y tosió, antes de contestar. Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Kart-Hadasht, Kart-Hadasht está...

No dijo nada más, el hombre cerró los ojos y se estremeció, temblando quizá de frío por culpa de la pérdida de sangre. Numidia no comprendía cómo continuaba vivo. Sin embargo no pensó en ello por mucho tiempo, oír el nombre de Cartago de labios de un soldado moribundo activó todas sus alarmas. Debían de haberlos atacado mientras a ella la distraían con ese ataque sorpresa. ¿Pudiera ser que la batalla hubiera sido un señuelo? Libia no era estúpida, se le podría haber ocurrido perfectamente.

—Seinar, llévate a este hombre al campamento, reuniré a las tropas que queden aquí e iremos al principal. Muévete.

—Sí, señora.

Seinar ocupó el otro flanco del caballo del herido y lo trasladó al propio, cargándolo delante. Numidia emprendió el galope hacia el oeste, gritando a todo aquel al que se encontraba y estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando, que la siguiera inmediatamente. Gran parte de sus jinetes obedecieron la orden al instante y un buen grupo de ellos se formó tras la estela de Numidia. Se sentía intranquila dejando a Seinar atrás. Habría querido además ocuparse personalmente de que los heridos llegaran al campamento y fueran atendidos.

Sin embargo, Cartago era más importante.

«¿Te has atrevido a atacarle a mis espaldas?».

Numidia notaba la sangre hirviendo de furia. Sabía que estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos personales y que, si fuera más templada, se pararía a reunir a sus hombres de verdad y organizar el ataque sin desatender su propia retaguardia. Pero no lo era, y el no serlo le iba a costar bien caro.

El campamento principal de Cartago no estaba demasiado lejos. Si al menos eran capaces de servir de cebo al acometer la retaguardia de los libios, él tendría alguna oportunidad de contraatacar si no le habían derrotado y obligado a retroceder. No recordaba conflicto en el que las cosas hubieran ido tan mal desde su mismo inicio.

—Vamos, aguanta —murmuró Numidia acariciando fuertemente el cuello del corcel, que a cada paso que daba iba ralentizando gradualmente la velocidad por culpa del cansancio.

Miró por encima del hombro para comprobar la marcha de sus hombres, dándose cuenta de que muchos tenían el mismo problema. No se le podía pedir a a caballos entrenados para realizar ataques rápidos y retirarse que aguantaran algo así. Sus monturas eran muy diferentes de los jinetes de las estepas abiertas, o los del propio norte del continente más allá del mar de la Oikumene. Los de ellos sí que eran robustos, más grandes y acostumbrados a soportar semanas de marcha. La resistencia era su factor a favor, en tanto que perdían en velocidad. Numidia deseó en ese momento poseer ese tipo de caballos, aun si sabía que debido al calor hubiera dado igual.

Avistó la retaguardia libia junto a un río medio seco, casi treinta minutos después de haber emprendido el galope. Para entonces su montura ya temblaba y echaba espumarajos por la boca. El eco de la batalla podía oírse desde allí, traído por el viento.

Numidia ordenó el alto tras una pequeña formación rocosa tras las que se escondieron y dejó que los más rezagados alcanzaran su posición. Le echó un vistazo a los jinetes reunidos. «Media centena, quizá unos cuantos más». Se mordió el labio, no eran suficientes. Ni siquiera la mitad de ellos poseían un caballo en condiciones de atacar, estaban heridos, cansados y a una distancia considerable del enemigo. La nación se maldijo por imprudente. No podía echarse atrás ya, estaban ahí mismo, al alcance de las manos. Rápidamente ideó un plan y caminó hasta varios de los hombres que estaban en mejores condiciones, con el aliento todavía roto.

—Acercaos todo lo que podáis sin que os descubran y volved a informar, descansaremos hasta entonces e iniciaremos el ataque.

—Señora —asintió uno de ellos, retrocediendo junto a sus compañeros con los animales.

Entornó los ojos al verlos marchar y tosió. A ella tampoco le estaba sentando bien el esfuerzo de guerra. Su rey no estaba allí, si no que permanecía en sus territorios, manteniendo a las dos tribus bajo control para darle a Numidia la seguridad de que no desfallecería por un conflicto interno mientras prestaba apoyo a Cartago. Caminó hasta apoyarse contra el cuello de su cansado caballo, que tiritaba de pie entre los de los demás númidas. Muchos hicieron lo mismo que ella para calmarlos mientras aguardaban el regreso de los exploradores. De poco en poco iban llegando más soldados que habían seguido el rastro del grupo principal, animando las esperanzas de Numidia. Cuantos más efectivos tuviera a su disposición, más daño podría hacerle a Libia cuando diera la orden de avanzar de un momento a otro.

—Debería haber esperado —susurró contra la piel del animal, exhalando sobre la yugular palpitante como si ahogara un sollozo.

Y, aún así, pensar en que Cartago podía estar mano a mano contra Libia en su estado, a punto de ser vencido y capturado, le hacía un daño terrible. Aún si había cometido una estupidez llevando lo poco que quedaba de sus jinetes a la muerte, quería pensar que valdría la pena. Sintió el tacto de una mano en el hombro y se obligó a levantar la cabeza. Uno de sus jinetes se había acercado, preocupado por su estado y gran parte de los demás la miraban, confiados y determinados a acompañarla hasta el final. Tuvo la impresión de que la congoja se le iba de pronto, al ver esas expresiones de aliento sin lástima de por medio.

—_Shúcran_ —murmuró en líbico, su lengua natural.

Hacía tanto que no lo hablaba, suerte o desgracia de la influencia fenicia y púnica, que la palabra le supo amarga en la boca. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa y asintió, tranquilizando con ello a los hombres.

«Gracias».

Oía todavía el sonido lejano del combate, con el ansia mordiendole la garganta. Todos esperaron impacientemente, preparados para subirse a las monturas en cualquier momento. En cuanto Numidia oyó el rumor de cascos que se acercaban, se subió rápidamente a su corcel, que ya estaba un poco más descansado. Rodeó las rocas por el lado izquierdo al tiempo que sus exploradores lo hacían por el lado derecho y gritaban:

—¡Ya vienen, ya vienen!

«¡Bien!». Numidia enredó los dedos en la crin de su montura y la azuzó. A varios metros más adelante logró atisbar la cabeza de un grupo de jinetes libios, que habían decidido abandonar el ala principal para seguir a los númidas.

—¡En formación! —ordenó.

Enseguida sus hombres clamaron y se lanzaron tras ella al ataque, cabalgando todos al unísono como si fueran un banco de peces. Los jinetes libios ralentizaron su avance al ver que de la nada aparecían tantos enemigos, pero no se retiraron. Buscaban el choque directo contra los númidas para partir sus filas por la mitad. Sin embargo, no contaron con que, en campo abierto, la caballería de Numidia tenía ventaja para poder moverse con mayor soltura y, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, la línea númida se abrió en dos formando una pinza y rodeó al pelotón, capturando a los libios como un león atrapaba entre sus fauces el cuello de un antílope. Numidia ensartó, tajó y arrolló jinetes caídos, gritando exultante por haber ejecutado una maniobra tan precisa. Se apartó ligeramente de la carnicería para poder reorganizar su tropa y cargar contra el ejército principal.

Entonces algo muy duro le golpeó en la nuca y sintió como un doloroso mareo la sumía en la oscuridad, sin llegar a saber que en realidad habían caído en una trampa.

* * *

><p>Iris no se encontraba demasiado cómoda cabalgando cuando la mayor parte del ejército marchaba a pie. Sentía todos los ojos de los soldados y los esclavos clavados en su cuerpo y, de vez en cuando, escuchaba algún murmullo malicioso, una risa o burla, que soportaba en paciente silencio. Lo que un montón de desconocidos dijeran de ella no debía importarle en absoluto. Cuando llegaran al campamento de Cartago se quedaría con él y no tendría que ver más a los romanos en mucho tiempo.<p>

Llevaban dos días, casi tres, viajando hacia el sur a marchas forzadas. Apenas se habían detenido para descansar un par de veces y el ánimo de los hombres no era el mejor. Iris podía notar la tensión de la legión a la que acompañaba junto con Roma y se preguntó si de verdad estaban contentos combatiendo en una guerra que no era la suya y no les reportaría ningún beneficio.

A cierta distancia, un poco más atrás, Roma trotaba sobre un enorme caballo blanco. Iris montaba el animal con el que él la había sacado de la ciudad, acordando con la misma Oea que era un regalo por sus servicios de mensajería. Iris lo consideró un obsequio demasiado desproporcionado y quiso devolverlo aduciendo que se conformaba con poder ir sobre una mula prestada, pero descubrió que a Roma no se le podía hacer cambiar de opinión si decidía algo.

—A no ser que seas Kart-Hadasht —le había confiado Oea con una tenue sonrisa.

Iris se sentía pequeña entre tanta casi divinidad. Se quedó el caballo a regañadientes y rezó para que el viaje al menos fuera tranquilo. Roma ya sabía todo lo que Aldion le había contado hacía tan pocos días y ambos compartían el deseo de que pronto el chico alcanzara al menos la cola de la columna. La muchacha levantó la cabeza al notar que Roma se acercaba por su flanco izquierdo hasta situarse a su vera y le dedicó un muy pequeño gesto de saludo que él correspondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Roma al ver que ella desviaba la vista hacia abajo.

Iris negó con la cabeza, pero respondió:

—Estoy preocupada.

—¿Por Aldion?

—Por todo.

Roma compuso un gesto comprensivo. A su manera, el sentimiento era mutuo y no podía evitar sentirse identificado con el pesar de aquella muchacha. Aunque intentara mostrarse estoico y seguro de sí mismo, en realidad albergaba un miedo atroz a estropearlo todo. Después de haber convencido al Senado y de traer a dos legiones enteras hasta África, lo que menos quería era que todo hubiese resultado ser una mala decisión. Y lo peor sería el mostrarle a la Oikumene lo poco útil que era fuera del Lacio.

«No, lo peor será ver la cara de Cartago si le fallo después de que me haya pedido ayuda».

Roma suspiró. Eso hizo que Iris le mirara con inquietud. Sin querer pensó en lo duro que debía ser el tener que ocuparse de asuntos tan complicados como la vida y la muerte de tantas personas, el ser la representación de un pueblo entero y que cientos de ojos oídos y bocas estuvieran pendientes de ti, esperando verte tropezar de alguna forma.

—¡Mi República!

Tanto Roma como Iris giraron la cabeza y vieron cómo un explorador se acercaba a caballo desde la espesura que delineaba la parte derecha del camino. Roma refrenó su montura un tanto para encontrarse con él a poca distancia.

—¡Que la columna no se detenga! —ordenó a los demás, dirigiéndose luego a los jinetes. Iris obedeció y continuó hacia adelante—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hemos avistado al enemigo a dos millas de aquí.

—Efectivos.

—Todo el ejército, señor, o casi todo —Al Roma alzar las cejas, el explorador añadió:—. Están sitiando a los cartagineses, los han rodeado.

Roma inspiró hondo y el pecho le llenó el ínfimo espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y la coraza. Sujetó las riendas con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes peligrosamente. Debía calmarse, ¡tenía que calmarse!

—Organizaré la vanguardia para preparar el ataque. Avisa a los legados de la segunda legión, rodearemos al enemigo por todos sus frentes.

—Mi señor.

—¡Rápido!

El jinete asintió y espoleó su montura para galopar hacia la vanguardia de la segunda legión. Roma trotó hacia Iris, que en realidad no había dejado de escuchar la conversación en ningún momento.

—Pronto entraremos en combate, ve al final de la columna, estarás más segura allí.

Iris aguantó el aliento y entreabrió los labios, como si fuera a señalar algo. No le sorprendió nada de lo que le dijo, aunque sí que la asustó. Sin embargo, asintió sin más y dio media vuelta, apretando el paso hasta alcanzar la velocidad de carrera. No pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa a la vez que angustiada. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una batalla y sólo el pensar que dependía de ese ejército que ella consiguiera llegar o no a Cartago, se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Para bien o para mal, cumpliría con su palabra, quisieran los dioses o no.

Roma, entre tanto, avanzó transmitiendo la información del rastreador a lo largo de la marcha hasta llegar a la cabeza y ordenó también que avisaran al ejército de Oea. Una vez salieran de la calzada que atravesaba ese pequeño bosque, se encontrarían con la explanada donde estaba ubicado el campamento rodeado. Según lo acordado a través de mensajeros entre él y los demás oficiales de ambas legiones, Roma desplegaría una de ellas frente al enemigo para servir de cebo y minar sus fuerzas a la vez que la otra atacaba la retaguardia y obtenía el control del cerco. Era un plan sencillo y que esperaba resultase efectivo. Tenían el terreno bastante a favor, ya que entre los árboles los legionarios no podrían atacar ni defenderse bien. El campo abierto era como un sueño para su ejército.

Más allá, más cerca que lejos, pudo ver la gran masa que conformaba el ejército libio rodeando las empalizadas y muros que todavía protegían a los cartagineses. Grupos aislados de soldados y mercenarios púnicos luchaban de forma desesperada, muriendo o cayendo hechos prisioneros sin remedio alguno. Roma tomó aire y dio la orden de avanzar. Seguramente Libia, si es que estaba comandando sus tropas, ya sabría que él había llegado, pero eso no le impidió continuar con el plan. Era el cebo, el más jugoso en una guerra: La representación del enemigo.

Tardó un poco más de lo esperado en extender a la legión entera, ya que los legionarios y caballería tenían que salir del camino y se formaban cuellos de botella que retrasaban la formación. Contó mentalmente los efectivos de los que disponía, preguntándose si serían suficientes. En las guerras contra sus vecinos solía bastar una o dos legiones de ocho mil hombres cada una, pero ¿y contra un enemigo que había puesto en jaque a los cartagineses precisamente por disponer de soldados casi ilimitados?

Como si lo hubiera ensayado cientos de veces, Roma se posicionó frente al ala izquierda de la caballería y desenvainó lentamente. El desliz metálico de la hoja contra la vaina le produjo un leve escalofrío de gusto. Hileras e hileras de libios ya se habían reorganizado y encarado a los romanos para presentar batalla mientras la que ahora era su retaguardia continuaba atacando las empalizadas del cuartel. Roma afiló la mirada, en un intento vano de atisbar si entre los defensores de la barrera se encontraba alguien conocido. Pero se dijo que él no estaría precisamente ahí, si no comandando la defensa desde el interior.

—Guíame, Marte, y haz que mi espada sea la más poderosa —murmuró, contemplando la carga de sus vélites contra la infantería libia.

Él no entraría en combate hasta más tarde, para cargar contra las unidades en retirada. La caballería siempre se dejaba en reserva porque los caballos se cansaban antes que los humanos y se paraban en seco si embestían contra formaciones compactas. Tenían que esperar a que las centurias barrieran primero y a ellos les necesitasen de verdad.

«Aguanta», pidió Roma en su fuero interno, «aguanta, por favor».


End file.
